Lyoko Championship: The Sequel
by Mr.Evil
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Lyoko Championship, new teams, new relationships, and new disasters. Couples are Sissy Ulrich Yumi, Sam Odd, Aelita Jeremy. the final sequel is up: Lyoko Championship: The Final.
1. A New Beginning

This is just to get it started, it might be awhile before i update this.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Come on guys, you are almost at the Tower, just take out the two Megatanks and your home free," Jeremy said to his team as they are ridding their vehicles across the Desert Region.

"That's it, no problem Einstein," Odd replied as the two Tanks position themselves to fire at the team.

"Bombs away!" Odd cried out as he released the missile from the bottom of his Overboard and destroyed the two Tanks. "You're right Ulrich, these upgrades rock."

"Now get Aelita to the Tower and we're done."

Then Odd with Aelita riding with him was dropped off by the Tower as the rest of the group hive five each other. "Lyoko Tournament, here we come again."

Aelita reached the platform and deactivated the Tower as the large screen said **Winner! Team Kiwi!**

"What a great year these Lyoko matches have been so far, but only team from this area can go to the Lyoko World Championship. And that team is last year's champions, Team Kiwi!"

The crowd cheers while holding up signs saying **Another Year,** or **You rule Team Kiwi!**

The team walked up and bowed to the audience as the Announcer walked up to them. "This is your second year heading to the Tournament, how do you guys think you will do this year?"

Ulrich grinned as he answered. "We will win, just like last year!"

Now in the After Party at Yumi's house, the group is toasting to their victory while resting on the couch. "I can't believe how fast this year has already gone by, we are once again in the Lyoko Tournament," Ulrich said as he has his arm around his girlfriend.

"Yeah, hopefully we don't need to deal with a world threatening virus this time, what did you hear about that Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Don't worry, my dad and Uncle Anax have gotten rid of any trace of that Virus. It is one-hundred percent safe," the pink hair girl replied as she moved closer to her boyfriend.

"That's good to hear," Jeremy said.

"It has been fun being your standby guys," Sissy said as she took a sip of her soda. "But will I actually play during the Tournament?"

"Who knows Sissy, that is what being a standby means," Jeremy replied. "You have done very well during this past year, maybe there will be a time you will play but I'm not sure."

"It's ok, I just wanted to know."

"Oh Ulrich, I love you so much," Hiroki mocked as he saw how close Yumi and Ulrich was.

"Hiroki! What did mom tell you about bothering me when I'm with Ulrich?" Yumi yelled as Ulrich signaled her to calm down.

"Hiroki, what did I tell you about bugging your sister," Ulrich asked in a calm voice as he frowned.

"You will stop teaching me how to use a sword and I won't become a Lyoko Champion like yourself."

Ulrich placed his hand on the kids head and rubbed it. "That's good, now go play."

He walked off as Yumi hugged her boyfriend. "I'm glad you can talk to my little brother, he never listens to me."

"It must be a guy thing," Odd replied as Yumi grinned.

"So you wouldn't know anything about that, huh Oddlina?"

The team laughed as he made a sour face. "Are you guys ever going to drop that?"

"I hope not," Sam replied as she stood behind him. "Because you will always know not to date other girls while you are with me."

"You know I already learned my lesson, I am a one girl guy now."

She then gently put her arms around his neck and softly hugged him. "And I hope it stays that way."

"Quiet guys," Jeremy said as he turned up the Volume on the TV. "They are announcing what is going to happen in the Lyoko Tournament."

The party became quiet to hear the News Report. "And now to talk about the upcoming Lyoko Tournament, the Location the Tournament will be held at is Tokyo, Japan."

"Are these kids lucky or what, all of them getting a free trip and hotel rooms to this Exotic land for playing this amazing game."

"Yes, now for the list of the Five Top Teams that will be attending this Great game."

"Obviously, last years Champions Team Kiwi is on this list," one of the two News Casters said as everyone at the party cheered.

"That team was an inspiration to us all, going from Underdog all the way to Champions in just their first year of playing this game. But will they be able to keep that title with the rest of the impressive competition that will be playing this game?"

"We will just have to find out, but let's read off the rest of that list. And also to no surprise, Team Project is also heading to the Lyoko Tournament."

"Remember that scare about a year ago of that school disbanding their Lyoko team."

"Who could forget, but the School Council went against the suggestion and now we have one of the best teams ever to be seen coming and great matches are known to come from it."

"Good to hear, but what isn't good to hear is that the darkest team is coming back to the Tournament spotlight."

"You don't mean Team Sin?"

"The one and only, who knows what is going to come from this dark team."

"Then let's get off the thought of that team and look at the other teams."

"Yes and one of the new teams, isn't that new to the Lyoko World as Team Mew once again is in the Tournament."

"You mean the team made up of all girls?"

"That is them, last year Team Shadow took their place but they have come back to get the Trophy they want."

"Now the last team, but certainly not the least, a team completely new to the Tournament spotlight. Team Extra."

"Well they are the new Underdogs of the Lyoko Tournament, maybe they will pull off what Team Kiwi did in last years Tournament."

"Only time, and a Tournament you would be crazy to miss, will tell. So tell your friends about what they are going to miss if they pass this up."

"Well that is all we have for tonight for the news, two weeks from now the Lyoko Tournament Opening will start so start getting ready teams."

To Be Continued

A whole new game is about to begin, new romances, new heartbreaks, and new matches you would be crazy to miss. Read and review. And remember, it may take awhile before i update.


	2. Upgrades

With all of the reviews i couldn't help but update this story, but it will be awhile before i update again.

Chapter 2: Upgrades

Later that night after the party had ended and everyone had already left, Yumi fell on her bed. "I'm exhausted," she muttered from her face being muffled by the pillow.

Then her phone rang. "Who could be calling this late?" she asked her self as she picked up the phone. "Ishiyama residents, Yumi speaking," she said in a tired tone.

"Oh yeah, the time changes, forgot about that," Kristen said as Yumi sat on her bed.

"Hey Kristen."

"Did I catch you at a bad time again?"

"I was just about to go to bed, but I could stay up a little longer."

"Sorry, well I know that you already saw the teams that will be attending the Lyoko Tournament."

"Yeah, I'm glad that your school cleared that mess up, I can't wait to see you and your team there."

"Yeah, can't wait to see your team there either. You must be overjoyed since we are going to Japan."

"Yeah I am, it has been a while since I have been there."

"Well just hope that you guys have been training hard this year, we don't want to beat your team up too badly," Kristen commented as she giggled.

"Don't worry, we are ready to keep our title," Yumi then yawned. "Well I got to go, see you at the Tournament."

"Night Yumi," Kristen replied as she hung up and Yumi fell down on her bed.

The next day after school, the team is relaxing in the Rec-Room of the school watching Yumi and Ulrich playing a game of Pool as Jeremy just walked in. "Come on guys, we need to start training. This year's match-ups are going to be really tough based on the Stats of the new Teams."

"We know that Jeremy, we are just waiting for the new Upgrades to come in for this year's tournament like last year," Odd replied.

"Yeah, we don't want to be exhausted after training to wait another day to use them," Ulrich added as he lined up the shot and sunk two stripes.

"Alright, but as soon as I get the Upgrade disk today, it is straight to Lyoko. Is that alright?"

"We will be there Jeremy, promise," his girlfriend replied. "Now come and watch this game with us."

She then pulled her boyfriend to sit on the couch with her.

"So, what is their wager this time?"

"The usual, what movie they are going to go see," Odd answered. "If Ulrich wins they are going to see Samurai, The Legend, and if Yumi wins they are going to see Return of the Dead 3, it's a really close match."

Then Ulrich hit the cue ball at the last striped ball, but it missed the hole and the cue ball came really close to falling in itself. "That was close."

"Close one," Yumi said as she lined up the shot and hit the last solid into the pocket. "But it looks like I am going to win again."

She then lined up the shot with the eight-ball. "Eight-ball, middle pocket," she said as she struck the cue ball, and like she said, it went into the middle hole.

"Pay up Odd," Aelita said as Odd handed her five dollars.

"Dang, I was sure he was going to win this time."

Then Jeremy looked around. "Where is Sissy?"

"She was here, but she went to go talk to her father. She should be back any minute though," Aelita answered as Sissy walked into the room.

"Don't tell me I missed it, who won?"

"I did," Yumi replied as she leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder. "But it could have gone either way throughout the match."

"Darn," Sissy said as she handed Aelita five dollars.

"So why did you talk to your father?" Jeremy asked.

"Just about the usual, you know how much this game's importance is and stuff like that, but I think you would be more interested in this," she replied as she held up the disk that said **Lyoko Upgrades**.

"Good, it finally... Hey wait a minute, how did you get that? It's supposed to be mailed to the team's Controller," Jeremy asked.

"Went through your mail; but enough about that, let's see the new stuff we've got."

In the Lyoko Room, Aelita is standing next to Jeremy as he is loading the disk while the other teammates wait on the Desert Region. "So how much longer is this loading going to take?" Sissy asked as in Lyoko she looked just like Shriek from the N64 Zelda game.

"Almost done," Jeremy replied as the loading bar hit 99 then 100. "Done."

"So what did we get?" Ulrich asked.

"Wow, these Upgrades are a lot better than last year's."

"Like what, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Well Ulrich, you now have a charge blade. Just squeeze the handle for a few seconds and you are able to send out an energy attack to destroy enemies from a distance, but it does drain you life points depending on how powerful you want it."

"I have to admit, that is a lot better than before," Ulrich replied as he looked at his sword.

"Yumi, you now can use your psychic powers without having to concentrate as hard as you did before, but you can't move when you use it."

Yumi the looked at a large boulder and she was able to lift it with ease. "That is better than last year's."

"Odd, you now have Homing Arrows, shoot those from any direction and they will one-hit kill the creature or creatures that are closest to you, but you only have five and I can't replenish them during the game, so think before using them."

"I can't wait to try these on some Creatures," Odd said with excitement.

"And Sissy, this is your first Upgrade so it won't be as good as the rest."

"But what did I get?"

"You got a new weapon, compared to your throwing needles that you have now that are limited, you now have a chain with a spear head at the end."

Then she pulled out the chain. "What do I do with this?"

Jeremy looked through the data. "According with this, if you use it right it can be used as a shield as well as a weapon for attacks. Just give it practice and it should work out."

She looked at her new weapon with annoyance. "I hope so."

"Now, time to see what you guys can do with the new Upgrades," Jeremy said while he typed on his computer.

Then in front of the group, five Hornets, a Megatank, a Krab, and three Bloks appeared.

Then broke away from each other as Odd switched his ammo to the Homing arrows. "Let's see if your right about the anywhere part."

He then fired straight into the air above him, but then the dart came back down and hit all of the Hornets right through the Symbol. "Oh, this I like."

Then Ulrich was running back as the Tank was following him, but as he was running his blade was starting to glow white.

Just as he stopped the Tank rolled up and opened up. "Take this!" Ulrich yelled as he swung his sword and out came a white blade that sliced the tank in two. "I love these Upgrades."

With Yumi, the Krab just walked up to her as she didn't move an inch. It stood only a few feet away from the girl as she just smirked and looked up with her eyes.

The Krab looked up to see the boulder right above it as it came down and flatten the creature. "Lyoko Tournament, here we come."

Then Sissy is surrounded by the three Bloks. She then disappeared in a puff of smoke as the Bloks look around. "Up here!" she called out as they look to see her coming down.

She then threw one of the daggers at the Symbol to blow one of them up. Then as she landed, she threw the chain right at the second one's Symbol, but before it could blow up she spun it right at the other Blok, blowing them both up. "Ok, maybe this weapon isn't all bad."

"Ok good job so far, but that was just a warm up. Now let's find out what those new Upgrades can really do," Jeremy said as he started typing once again.

A little later, the team comes out of the room exhausted as Jeremy said. "That was a good day of training, now that we know the advantages and disadvantages of your new Upgrades. We can focus on strategies and plans for tomorrow's practice."

"Well I need to take a shower, I have only had two today," Sissy said as she walked off. "See you guys later."

They waved her off. "Come on Ulrich, your buying the tickets," Yumi said as she put her arm around his neck.

"See you guys later," Ulrich said to his friends as the couple walked off.

"How much of that movie do you think they will actually see?" Odd asked as he had his arms around his teammate's necks and a large grin on his face.

"So let me guess, you are heading to the Cafeteria to take Yumi's and Ulrich's share?"

He released his friends. "Not a bad idea, but not this time. I'm meeting Sam at the mall."

The two are shocked. "Odd, passing up extra meals?" Aelita asked as Jeremy put his hand to Odd's forehead.

"I don't think he has a temp."

He backed away. "Ha ha, but I better get going. See you two later."

Odd then walked off, leaving the Controller and Deactivator alone. "So, what do you want to do now?" Jeremy asked as his girlfriend as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his.

To Be Continued

I'm not really good with this romance stuff, actually writing it makes me a bit ill. I am better with breaking people up. But anyway hoped you liked, read and review.


	3. Resting up

Chapter 3: Resting up

Sissy is giving Ulrich a back massage in her room. "I'm glad you still let me give these to you."

"Well, these massage sessions really do help me," he replied as his face relaxed. "And you are really good at it."

She blushed. "Thanks," she replied. "I can't believe Yumi let's you let me give you a massage."

He then turns over to face her. "About that," he said to her in a serious tone. "I need to tell you something."

She is stunned as he cups her hands in his. "I've realized I have made a horrible mistake, I've realized that I have strong feelings to you, not Yumi."

Sissy's face turned red. "U-Ulrich..."

"I'm sorry, I should have done this earlier, but if you still haven't changed your feelings about me, I would love to go out with you."

Sissy's eyes grew as she hugged his bare chest. Then they broke apart and their faces moved closer and closer together.

But right before their lips met, she felt her body hit the ground and shot awake.

_Not again!_

She thought in frustration as she hit her fist on the floor.

_Even if it is only a dream, why won't it let me... it's so annoying._

She then pulled her pillow close to her and hugged it tightly.

_If only, it wasn't a dream._

In America during the day at Ad-Tech High, Fredi is walking down the hall with a back-pack over his shoulder to his next class as he was ambushed by many fan girls.

They kept asking anything from an auto-graph to going out, until Kristen walked up. "Ok break it up, we all need to get to class soon."

All of the girls moaned and walked off as Fredi said. "You don't have to get so jealous, Kristen."

Her face turned red. "Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be jealous."

He just grinned. "As long as I am going out with you, you know I won't betray you."

A smiled appeared on her face. "I know, it's just us going out still seems so new."

"Which reminds me, we better make sure that Mary doesn't come with us this year."

Kristen looked befuddled. "Why?"

"Because, Team Mew is coming to the Tournament this year, he replied as Kristen realized."

"Oh yeah, I get it. But that reminds me, did you see how Michael took the news about them coming back?" she giggled. "He just can't wait to see his blue cutie of the east again."

"Wonder how she is feeling about it, she never could admit it to herself," Fredi added. "But, did you see the information on Team Extra Michael was able to find?"

Kristen's expression saddens. "Yeah, we will be facing off against an old friend of ours."

"Well, it is still a contest, and we will still do our best to win," Fredi replied as the bell rung. "Well, let's get going."

At Vlad High, Team Sin is relaxing in the lounge as Virus is researching on the computer. "So, what's news on the new competition Virus?" Bloodlust asked.

"These computers are very slow, so you have to give me sometime to hack in," she replied.

"Well, please hurry. I can't wait to see who my next victims will be," Sword Hunter said as she is filing her nails to a very sharp point.

"If you would like to try, be my guess," Virus offered.

"But I might break a nail, you know how long it takes to get them this sharp?" she complained as she looked at her blood red nail polish. "They can slice through skin with ease now."

"Settle down you two, our viciousness should be saved for the other teams," Bloodlust said as she hacked it.

"How is anyone expected to get any work done with this outdated, one month old, technology?" Virus asked as she scanned through the information. "According to this, it is a team of three girls and two guys and two of the girls Dawn Knight and Nicole Smalls live with the leader, Bobby Smith. And they aren't related."

"Now, I could have fun with that," Shadow said, remembering the havoc he caused last year.

"The Deactivator is a Nicole Peeacee (Pronounced P.A.C.) and their Controller is..." she added as a shocked look came over their Controller's face.

Then Bloodlust walked up behind her. "I see, so this year's match will be interesting."

"But Bloodlust, it's..."

"I don't care who it is, he is the prey now. And I don't want us to lose to another Underdog team two years in a row."

"Yeah, that was annoying how that pink hair elf got through me," TNT said.

"Yes, but with our new Upgrades, it shouldn't be a problem having a lot of fun in this Tournament," Shadow added.

At Japan inside a mansion, Team Mew is discussing their means of achieving victory, well, sort of. "Shut it Pudding!" the dark blue hair girl yelled at her yellow teammate.

"So, are you going to admit you're going out with him this year Minto?" Pudding asked as the young teammate was being chased.

"Calm down you two, if we act like this we can kiss the Championship goodbye like the last time," the taller and darker teammate added as she moved back her long purple hair.

Then as Minto is holding up their youngest teammate but the collar of her shirt she said. "Then can you tell her that I'm not dating Michael!" she then looked down and added in a quieter tone. "I just like to spend time with him at movies and restaurants."

"Isn't that the same thing as dating?" their nerdy looking Controller with the green braded hair and glasses asked as Minto yelled back.

"No, it's not Retasu!"

"Then what is it, Minto?" the leader of the team asked with a mischievous cat grin on her face.

"It's... well... I don't know but it's not dating Ichigo!"

"Well what ever you call it, have a good time," Pudding replied.

With the new Team Extra, three of the teammates are waving goodbye to the other two teammates from their house.

Then they walk inside and close the door. "Well before we know it, we will be in Japan for the Tournament, I bet your excited Dawn," the team leader Bobby asked as a girl that looked a lot like Yumi except for longer black hair nodded her head.

"Yes it is, I have always wanted to go to Japan to see my heritage."

"I just want to go to see the different fruits they have, I heard they have a watermelon that is square," the girl with green eyes, hair, and faint green skin Nicole Smalls added with a smile on her face.

"Well, we still have school tomorrow, so we should get to bed," Bobby said as the two girls complained.

"But it's still too early!" Nicole complained.

"I must agree with her, it is still too early in the night to go to bed!" Dawn added with pleading eyes.

"Alright I get it, so what do you two want to do?" he asked as the two girls looked at each other, and then looked back at the boy with mischievous grins as fear overcame the boy's face. "Hey wait a minute," he said as he started to slowly move back but the two girls crept forward with their grins growing larger. "My mom said you two weren't allowed to do that anymore."

Outside of the house, you can hear hysterical laughter from inside the house as a young girl wearing pink clothing pushed a wheelchair. "Those three are a strange group of friend, aren't they?" the boy in the chair asked as the girl giggled while adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, they do have an interesting friendship."

They came up to the limo as the boy asked. "Peeacee, can I look over the notes of the strategies we just went over?"

She looked through her case, and then started looking harder. "Please don't tell me, you forgot, again."

She blushed. "I know, I'm hopeless, but I know where I left it. I will be right back."

She then ran back into the mansion to see the two girls tickling the boy on the ground. "You two are cruel, you know that."

The two stopped, but just enough time for Bobby two get the two girls to the ground and start tickling them. "Thanks Peeacee."

"No problem, but can you help me. I forgot where I left the notes.

"On the coffee table, for an assistance you are offly forgetful," he said as the young girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm working at it," she replied as she took the note pad. "See you guys at school tomorrow."

Bobby released the two. "See you later," they all said as she walked out the door.

Then they all get up. "Now it is getting late, we really should get to bed."

They are all trying to catch their breath as they both nod and the phone rang. "I got it," Dawn said as she picked up the phone. "Smith residence, Dawn Knight speaking, oh hi Bill. I already told you I only see you as a friend but I thank you for the offer to go to the movies. I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

She hung up the phone as Nicole said. "Let me guess: talk, dark and love crazy asking you out again?"

"Yes, Bill is kind but I don't want to start dating just yet. Also, something about him makes me feel uncomfortable."

In the limo, the boy is looking over the notes as Peeacee is sitting next to him. "It looks like that we should have a good match this year."

"But, what about Team Sin?" she asked in concern. "She is there."

"That is what is going to make this Tournament, interesting."

To Be Continued

So much romance, I'm so ill. But I will be cured as soon as soon as the Tournament starts next chapter. Read and review and I hope you are going to like the twists I am going to add.


	4. Tournament Opening

Chapter 4: Tournament Opening

In the Ishiyama residence, it is the last dinner before Yumi is heading to Japan. Now remember to teach your friends how to eat with chopsticks and the proper ways to act."

"Don't worry mother, I will."

"But what about you being all alone with Ulrich?" Hiroki asked while laughing.

"Shut it Hiroki," Yumi whispered.

"Thank you for reminded me Hiroki," her father replied as Hiroki chuckled.

"Don't worry about it dad, I won't do anything besides dating."

"Oh Ulrich, I looovvveee you soooooo much!" Hiroki mocked as Yumi was about to strangle her little brother.

"Hiroki, how many times have I asked you to stay out of your sister's relationship?"

Disappointment overcame the boy's face. "A lot."

"Well, good luck Yumi, and do your best," Yumi's mom said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom, I will."

The next day the team had headed to Japan for the Tournament.

They entered the Hotel as they are all stunned by the interior.

"Wow, there is a small bridge to cross a river to get to the All You Can Eat Buffet," Odd said.

"Really Odd, you need to start thinking of other things besides food," Sissy said.

"Well, I'm going to check us in," Jeremy said.

"I'm coming with you," his girlfriend added as she went with him.

"Hey, I will be able to get to the Buffet sooner if I get the card from the counter," Odd said as he went with the others.

"So Yumi, where can a couple with a one year anniversary coming up go?"

She blushed, but before she could answer. "Hey Samurai! Long time no see!

They turned to see Sword Hunter with a more mature and figured body walk up to a stunned Ulrich, until Yumi elbowed him in the side. "I see you've grown a bit, but as you can tell so have I, and you are still with Yumi. Good to see I helped you get into a relationship that has actually lasted this long. Most people these days just get into it and out in a month. It's so sad, unless it's my dates because I do that on purpose."

She giggled as Shadow walked up. "You are really pushing it, Sword Hunter. If it wasn't for your fighting style I bet Bloodlust would have gotten rid of you a long time ago," he said as she made a sour look at him. "By the way, where is Miss Hopper, I have been hoping to see her."

"Leave her alone," Yumi replied as he chuckled.

"Sooner or later I will see her, see you later," he replied in a sinister tone and walked off.

Then Sissy saw that Virus across the room looked depressed. "What is wrong with your Controller?"

Sword Hunter looked over then looked back. "Don't worry about her, so how close is your relationship, Samurai? Please describe it with every detail."

Both Yumi's and Ulrich's faces grew red as Yumi coughed. "Anyway, we should be getting to our rooms. See you later Sword Hunter."

"Don't have too much fun you two."

Both Ulrich and Yumi had deep red faces as Sissy was just annoyed.

"Hey Yumi, the front desk said they will be sending up a complimentary Kimonos for us," Odd said with excitement. "Is that like a fruit basket or something?"

Yumi grinded her teeth. "No Odd, it's not a fruit basket."

Team Kiwi entered their Hotel room to see the different scenery. "This place is a lot different from New York hotel rooms," Odd said as he was looking at the sliding doors. "I feel like I could just break this by leaning on it."

"I know, isn't it great?" Yumi replied as she looked all over the room.

"This place is very interesting, I like it," Aelita added.

"One question Yumi," Ulrich asked. "Where are the beds?"

Yumi walked over to the cabinet. "There in here," she replied as she brought down a futon. "There called Futons."

"You mean, we sleep on the ground?" Odd asked as Yumi nodded. "I hope their comfortable, I have a hard time sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag."

"It's called a Futon," Yumi replied in a darker tone.

"At least the room has a good view," Jeremy said as they all saw Mt. Fuji.

"What a great sight of Mt. Fudgie," Odd said as they all looked at him. "What?"

"It's, Mt. Fuji, Odd," Aelita replied.

"Isn't that what I said, Mt. Fudgie."

Yumi is looking a bit ticked at the moment as Odd had a dumbfounded smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we better get to our rooms now, come on Yumi," Aelita said nervously as she pulled Yumi out of the room and Jeremy followed.

(I have never been in a Japanese Hotel but soon will be, so I am trying my best. Please don't flame if I messed something up)

"I don't like how Odd is insensitive about my culture," Yumi said to her friends.

"Give him time, if he doesn't, then we will talk to him," Jeremy reassured her as their dark friend walked off to her room.

"Aelita, Aelita Hopper?" a happy yet shocked voice said as she looked to see Bobby Smith and the two other girls next to him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

"It's me, Smith, Bobby Smith, and Nicole and Dawn, from when you were attending Klein High School in Canada before you transferred to France to be with your cousin."

A shock and overjoyed look came over her face. "Oh my; Bobby, Nicole, Dawn!"

She ran over to them and hugged the boy, causing her boyfriend to be a bit jealous. "I didn't even recognize you three after all of these years. What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? We are Team Extra," Nicole replied.

"It's so good to see you guys again," Aelita said as Jeremy walked up between them.

"Aelita, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy this is Bobby Smith, Dawn Knight, and Nicole Smalls. They were my friends when I was in Canada."

"I'm sorry for being so rude for not introducing myself to you sooner," Bobby apologized. "So what is your relationship with Aelita?"

"I am her teammate, and boyfriend," he said defensively.

"Aelita, you are dating?" Dawn asked as she nodded.

"For almost a year now."

"Glad to hear of it, Aelita," a dark voice said at the end of the hall as they all saw Shadow grinning at them. "Now, isn't this just a... happy reunion?"

Aelita shivered from his voice. "It is so good to see you again, I hope we have the chance to have fun in Lyoko."

Jeremy saw how his girlfriend is reacting and was about to step forward, but Bobby beat him to it. "I don't know who you are, but please leave us."

He chuckled. "Please? I didn't know anyone said that these days. Well, you did ask nicely, I will leave you all, for now."

He then walked off as Aelita hugged him once again. "Thanks Bobby."

Jeremy got annoyed once again as Nicole bared her fist. "I didn't like him, one bit."

"Calm down Nicole, you were informed about the Ceasefire, several times," Bobby said.

"It still doesn't mean I agree with it."

"Settle down Nicole, you don't want to get thrown out of the tournament before it even starts," Dawn said as Nicole started to calm down.

Then Jeremy noticed the faint green color in Nicole's skin. "Nicole is it? Why is your skin green?"

In a flash, Aelita, Bobby and Dawn are holding Nicole back from killing Jeremy as he had a terrified look on his face. "W-what did I say?"

"I should have warned you," Aelita said. "She is, a bit touchy when people ask about her skin."

At the Tournament opening, the people in the audience cheered as the Announcer grabbed the microphone. "Isn't it another great year for a Lyoko Tournament?"

The cheers get louder. "That's what I love to hear, but I better not hold it off any longer and get this Tournament started by introducing the Teams in this years match."

"Yes, the Five top teams from all over the world starting with last year's Champions, the teens from Kadic Junior High School, Team Kiwi."

A light shined down on the group as everyone cheered. "Yes, the team that went from Underdogs to Champions in their first Tournament and is here to win the Tournament once again. The Controller to this Team is Jeremy Belpois; the Deactivator is the lovely daughter of France Hopper, Aelita Hopper!"

The audience cheered as she blushed. "And the ones who will be protecting this pink haired beauty are Odd Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, their standby Elizabeth..."

"It's Sissy! Not Elizabeth!" she yelled as the audience was a bit shocked.

"Sorry, Sissy Delmas and the leader of the team, Ulrich Stern!"

Now for last year's Championship team, here to regain their title as the best in Lyoko, Ad Tech High's Team Project!"

The light shined down on the team. The Audience cheered as he continued. "Their Controller is Michael Barak, their Deactivator is Jamie Dagda, and their Bodyguards are Kristen Judo, Jack Cephas, and their leader Frediano Heat!"

They cheered as Fredi said under his breath. "I keep telling them, it's Fredi."

"Now for the Team you love to hate, having the saying "No competition, no hurry." Vlad High's Team Sin.

Like usual, the crowd booed at the team when the light shined down on them. "They want to be called by their nicknames so the Controller is Virus, the Deactivator is TNT, and the Bodyguards are Sword Hunter, Shadow and their leader, the darkest teen alive, Bloodlust!"

The boos continued until they could hear a dark laughter from the Team's leader. "Oh my, this is going to be, a deadly fun match this year."

Everyone is a bit nervous from that as the Announcer continued. "Now, a blast from the past as a Team that has come back, from Tokyo High, Team Mew!"

The light shined down on the team as the crowed cheered. "Yes, the Team made of only girls. For their Controller they have Retasu Midorikawa, their Deactivator is Purrin Fong, and the Bodyguards are Minto Aizawa, Zakuro Fujiwara and their leader Ichigo Momomiya (Yes, I did rip them off)!"

"Now but not least, the Underdog's of this year's Tournament, Canada's Klein High School, Team Extra. With the Controller William Sebastian, the Deactivator Nicole Peeacee, and the Bodyguards Nicole Smalls, Dawn Knight, and the Leader Bobby Smith!"

"Now, we are going to change the rules a bit for this tournament. There won't be a time set for the matches!"

Everyone that heard this is shocked as he continued. "Yes, for this Tournament, between Noon and Seven P.M. the Controllers of two of the teams will get an alert on their computers that a tower has been activated. You just better hope that your team is nearby when that happens because now it isn't just a race to the Tower; it is a race to Lyoko as well! But don't worry; the match will be broadcasted at eight."

"It looks like, this has just opened up a new window of opportunity for us," Bloodlust said to his team as a sinister grin grew across their faces.

"But because of this new information, the teams will be given one day off to get ready, but after that, not even I will know what teams will face off for the title of the best team in the World!"

To Be Continued

Jealousy, heartbreak, chaos, and some return of past characters are about to come. Hope you like the sequel to this story because the true story is just getting started.


	5. After the Opening

Chapter 5: After the Opening

The team is at the food court as Yumi is teaching them how to use chopsticks as everyone besides Odd is getting it as he struggles to pick up some rice and all of it falls. "How does anyone use sticks to eat?"

"I don't get why you are having a hard time using them," Aelita mentioned as she took a bite. "It's not that difficult."

"Well, good thing I brought this," he replied as he pulled out what looked like a toy for a three year old, but when he removes its head it is reviled to be a fork.

He started eating the rice as Yumi looked a bit ticked. "Yup, a lot easier."

"You should learn how to eat with chopsticks, Odd," Sissy said as she ate some of her rice. "It has been proven to prevent arthritis."

"Good to know, but why do we also have to sit on the floor, give me a chair any day."

Ulrich could hear his girlfriend's chopsticks starting to break in her hands but then Jeremy saw William Sebastian from Team Extra. "I will be right back."

He got up as everyone looked confused while he headed over to the paraplegic and his assistant. "Hi, are you William Bach Sebastian?"

"The one and only," he replied.

"You probably know this already but I am Jeremy Belpois and I am a big fan of yours, I have read all of your research oh Human Robotics and Advance Computer Programming."

A smile appeared on the boy's face. "I am always glad to see a fan of my work," he then moved up his hand and Jeremy shook it.

Then they broke it and Jeremy pulled out a book titled **Programming Schematics.** "Also, if it isn't too much, could I get your autograph on your book? And could you make it out to Aelita?"

Peeacee handed Will a pen as he took the book and signed it. "That will be fifty dollars."

"What?"

He chuckled. "I'm kidding, here you go," he replied as he handed back the book. "I hope we get to battle out on Lyoko, but even for being a fan I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jeremy said.

"Well Jeremy, Sebastian needs to get his dinner. He is a work-a-holic after all."

"You don't need to broadcast that Peeacee," he replied as she rolled him off and Jeremy went back to his team.

"What was that about, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"That was William Bach Sebastian, Aelita," Jeremy replied as Aelita is shocked.

"No way, I though he was older."

"Uh, could you fill us in on who that is?" Ulrich asked.

"William Sebastian is a child prodigy, he was able to graduate college when he was twelve," Jeremy said.

"Wait, if he already graduated, what is he doing at a high-school?" Sissy asked.

"Well there was a rumor on the net he was going back to a normal high-school to study the human behavior. It looks like it was true."

"That doesn't seem fair," Odd said. "No wonder this team was able to get through the ranks so fast."

"But, why is he in a wheelchair?" Sissy asked.

"It was said when he graduated, his sister was driving him and they got in a car accident. He can't move his body from the waste down but she was able to make it out without a scratch."

"Kind of a bitter sweet day of his," Ulrich replied.

"I can't believe you knew who that was and didn't tell me," Aelita said as he pulled out the book.

"I hope this makes up for it, I had it autographed for you."

She opened the book and then hugged her boyfriend. "Thank you, Jeremy."

"Well, it is getting late, I'm going to go to bed," Yumi said.

"One thing before you go," Odd said as he ate some sushi. "This stuff is good, what is it?"

"That is Sushi, it is raw fish covered in rice," she answered as Odd made a strange face as he looked at another piece, but then got over it and ate it.

"I will come with you Yumi, I'm getting tired myself," Ulrich added as they both got up.

"Don't go, you can leave the food here."

They rolled their eyes, left the food and walked off.

As they approached the elevator, Yumi accidentally bumped into Dawn. They both fell down as Dawn said. "I am sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was going."

She was pulled back up by Bobby as Ulrich helped up Yumi. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Then they looked at each other as it was almost looking at a mirror. "Whoa, you two look a lot alike," Ulrich said as Bobby added.

"I have to agree, if I didn't know any better I would guess you two were sisters."

"I wish," Yumi said. "I could use some help with my little brother."

They both giggled. "That does sound like fun," Dawn replied.

"Well it was nice to meet you two, but our other teammates are holding our place, see you later," Bobby said as they walked off.

Back with the rest of the team Jeremy heard a voice behind him. "Hi Aelita and team."

Jeremy got nervous as Aelita said. "Hi Nicole, sit with us."

"Nah, I'm going to be sitting with my team. I just came over to talk to Jeremy."

"W-what d-do you n-need?" he asked as she bowed to him.

"I just wanted to apologies; I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was just annoyed from that member of Team Sin and then you asked me about that."

"It's ok," he replied as she smiled at him.

She stood back up. "Thanks, you don't know how many people make fun of me because of this."

"What is wrong with your skin?" Sissy blurted as Aelita and Jeremy wave their arms in warning while Nicole's hand turns into a fist.

"Why you..." Nicole said in a dark tone, but was interrupted.

"Nicole, are you coming?"

She looked to see Bobby waving at her as she calmed down and waved back. "I got to go, see you all later."

She glared at Sissy, causing her to flinch and she walked off. "What is her problem?"

"She has a rare genetic disorder that causes the pigment in her skin, hair and eyes to produce a green color. When she was born she was put up in an adoption home because of it and everyone made fun of her at the home because of it, so she is very defensive when someone mentions it," Aelita replied.

At the table with Team Sin, Virus kept looking over at Team Extra's table as Bloodlust was getting annoyed with her. "Guilt, what an annoying little voice it is. Team Sin is not supposed to have a conscience and that is why we are the most feared team here."

She looked back at her Team leader. "I know Bloodlust, I am still on this team. But, it's just..."

"I don't care, just get over it soon."

"Right, Bloodlust."

Back with Yumi and Ulrich as Ulrich is walking Yumi back to her room. She has her arm wrapped around his and her head resting on his shoulder. "I know I'm going to really like it here," Ulrich said.

"And why would that be?" Yumi asked.

"Because, I get to spend time with you (I should sell these, make some money to help heal the sickness I get from writing them)."

She blushed as they heard a voice in front of them. "Long time no see you two."

They looked forward to see Kristen and Fredi standing in front of them. "Well, I'm glad to see what you told me over the phone was no lie," Kristen said with a smile on her face.

"And I'm glad to see the same from you, Fredi does look a lot better from last year," Yumi replied as Fredi just smirked.

"Good to know what you have been telling Yumi, Kristen."

A dumfounded smile appeared on her face. "Well, hope we can catch up more tomorrow, Yumi."

"How about we head to the Hotel Bath House tomorrow, that should get us rested up for the tournament the day after."

"Sounds good to me, see you later," the blonde hair girl replied as her and her teammate walked off.

"This is going to be, one interesting Tournament, isn't it?" Ulrich asked his girlfriend.

"And a difficult one as well."

To Be Continued

I know I'm off to a slow start, but I have big plans coming so keep reading and Reviewing.


	6. A day away

Chapter 6: A day away

In the girl's room, Sissy is getting ready to take a shower as Yumi said. "Hey Sissy, if you wait we can all head to the Girl's Indoor Bath House and Spa."

"Hmm, what is that?" Sissy asked.

"It is a large bathing area for all of the female hotel guest members; it's like a giant spa with a steam room," Aelita replied.

Sissy looked at her skin. "I could use a trip to that steam room, I will give it a try."

"And I will too," Aelita replied. "But let's put on our complimentary Kimonos as well."

They are walking down the hall, as they bumped into Sword Hunter in her complimentary Kimono. "Let me guess, you girls are also heading to the Bath House, just saw Kristen a few moments head that way. And you all look so good in your Kimonos. You three could really have the guys eating out of your hands."

"Thanks, Sword Hunter," Yumi said as Sword Hunter giggled.

"Come on, I told you to call me Susan last year. So why are we just standing around, that hot water is calling out for our skins."

Then they all walked into the Lobby on their way to the Baths as Bobby waved to Aelita.

"I will meet you guys later," she said.

"See you later," Sissy replied as the pink hair girl walked off.

With Jeremy putting on his brown Kimono, he thought.

_Today we have a day off till the Tournament starts, I wonder where I could take Aelita out._

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Come on, Einstein. Let's get to the Buffet."

"I'll be out in a sec," he replied as he finished up and headed out the door.

He saw that his other two friends were in their kimonos as well, Odd being in a purple one. "Odd, you have a strange taste in fashion."

"What are you talking about?" Odd asked as he looked at his kimono.

"So where are the girls?" Jeremy asked.

"They're heading to that Bath House, we will see them later," Ulrich replied.

Then they walked into the Food Court, but just as they did Jeremy saw Aelita talking to Bobby. "Ulrich, I thought you said they were heading to the Bath House."

"Don't worry about that Jeremy, you know Aelita is crazy about you. They are old friends, just let them catch up on a few things," Odd reassured as they walked off to get their food.

In Will's and Peeacee's room, Will is doing some work on the computer as Peeacee is working on her PDA. "So, have you got it to work yet, Will?"

"Almost done, Peeacee, since this new rule in the Tournament about racing to the Stadium will cause a huge disadvantage for us because of me, this remote link up to the Console will even the odds."

"That is good to hear, but it is almost breakfast. And by being your assistant I am to make sure you don't over work yourself."

"It's good to see you're not forgetful about that," he replied as he chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out at him and replied childishly. "Oh very funny."

"Well it's true. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have overworked myself a long time ago."

Her face settled and her cheeks turned a small shade of red. "Ah, thanks."

"By the way, how is that arm of yours? You did tell me that it was giving you problems again."

She looked at her right hand. "It's fine."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Peeacee got up and walked to the door.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Virus from Team Sin. "Oh, hi there."

But she didn't reply, she just looked around and said. "A boy and a girl in the same room, I thought there was a rule to that?"

"Well, I am his assistant so I am allowed."

"Peeacee, you can let her in," William said as Peeacee obeyed.

She walked up to the boy with a small smile on her face. "It's been awhile, hasn't it brother?"

With the girls the Bath House, Sissy is complaining. "You mean, the only thing that will be covering us is these towels?"

She asked as she held up the towels while the others were in the changing room. "Yeah you know how many guys that would kill to be allowed in here?" Sword Hunter asked as she came out with a towel wrapped around her chest and another around her waste while her kimono neatly folded in her hands.

"Come on Sissy, just get changed. It's a lot like the showers back at our school," Yumi replied as she came out holding the towel around her and her kimono in the other.

"Oh alright," she replied as she went into the room and a few moments later came out only wearing a towel. "This place better be as good as you say it is."

Then they walked in and were amazed to see the large area with many large and hot baths. "Now this is going to be good," Sword Hunter commented.

Back with the three guys as Jeremy is trying to eat but he is too distracted as he kept looking over at Aelita and Bobby talking. Then as she laughed, Jeremy got up. "I'm going back to my room, I need to work on a few things."

"See you later, but leave the food. It's not good to waste."

He left his food and walked out. But as he left he heard. "You're jealous, I don't blame you."

He looked to see Shadow doing the crossword in Japanese. "Leave me alone Shadow, I'm not in the mood."

"Jeremy, have you already forgotten that my job is to dig up any information I can on someone. I thought you would have loved to hear what I have on Bobby Smith, age fifteen."

Jeremy flinched. "You better not be up to your old tricks."

"Actually I can't, this guy is a knight in shinning armor without a dent. Moved from America to Canada at age of eight, 99.99 grade point average in both academics and physical sports, which is better than you in both. He is the president of many different clubs on campus, unlike you once again. Not to mention his family is rich and very respected in the community, not including adopting two girls. No matter what I look up on this kid he just keeps improving. In other words, you had a great relationship with Aelita, but why have a hamburger when you're looking at a steak."

The teen grinded his teeth and walked off as Shadow had a grin on his face.

_Let the entertainment, begin._

With Aelita and Bobby as Bobby said while laughing. "Oddlina?"

"Yeah, with makeup and everything, it still hasn't gone away at our school."

"I would guess not, but I am glad to see you are doing alright at your new school," he said to her as she blushed a little. "It's usually hard for some people to start a new life at a new school far away from there old one, but you have good friends, your on Team Kiwi, and not to mention you even have a boyfriend for almost a year now, what happened to that shy girl I knew that could barely answer the teacher?"

She giggled a little. "I have to admit, I was that same shy girl when I was introduced to the class. I could barely say my name, but with the help of my cousin Odd, he introduced me to his friends and long story short; we have been the best of friends ever since."

"I'm glad to hear it, Aelita," he replied as he took a drink of green tea.

"By the way, where are Nicole and Dawn?"

"They headed to the Bath House, it seems like all of the girls from this Tournament have headed there."

Then a shocked look came over the pink hair girl's face. "Oh I almost forgot, I was supposed to join them as well," she got up. "It was nice catching up with you again, but I got to meet the other."

"Have fun," he replied as she exited.

But as she left, her eyes widen in shock as she heard a poem.

"For thou I care for him,

My heart belongs to only him.

It tears me up holding it inside,

If only I could tell him,

My true feelings for him,

I could not be happier,

For my love is to only you, Bobby."

She looked over to see Shadow reading a Pink book titled **Aelita's Diary** as he pretended to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "That poem gets me every time."

"Where did you get that?" she asked in shocked.

"You will be amazed what you can find lying around these days. I can't believe you didn't become a poet. You have a real skill here. I bet Jeremy would agree with me."

"That was just a schoolgirl crush I had and I wrote that years' ago."

"I wonder, would Jeremy think the same way?"

"What do you want for it?" she asked, turning her small hand into a fist.

But without saying anything, he just handed the book back to her. "The look on your face was more than enough."

She took the book back. "If you mention any of this to Jeremy or Bobby I swear I will..."

"I promise, I won't say a word to him," he replied, pretending to zip his lips up as she walked off.

_But, that doesn't mean I can't tell someone else when I feel like it._

In Will's room, Will looked up at Virus. "What do you want?"

"What, is it wrong for a sister to see her younger brother after all these years?"

"If it is you, than yes," he answered coldly.

"Come on brother, we use to be so close. Can't you just forget about it?"

"No, I can't."

"I already apologized for the car accident, what else did I do to make you hate me like this?"

"It's what you didn't do!" he yelled back, then calmed down while rubbing his eyes. "Not only did that accident take away my ability to walk and if it wasn't for that surgery my ability to speak. You did nothing to help me afterwards; instead you ran out of our family's life and we never heard from you since. Now out of the blue we cross paths and you want to be forgiven? Sorry, but I can't."

A serious look came over Virus's face. "Then, your Team will be given no mercy in the Tournament."

She walked out as Peeacee walked up to Will. "Are you alright?"

He put his hand over Peeacee's as he said. "I think, it's time we got something to eat."

She smiled at him. "I agree."

At the Bath house, all of the girls are in the largest bath in the house reserved for the Lyoko Teams, each one having enough room around them to lye down on the seat and stretch out their arms and then some space between them.

Just then, Aelita walked up with a towel around her. "I hope that you girls didn't take up all the heat," she said with a smile on her face.

"It's nice and hot, jump right in," Susan said as she relaxed into the water, then came back up and moved her dripping hair behind her.

Aelita moved her foot into the water, the brought it right back out. "That is hot," but then she put her foot back in and then the rest of her body. "Oh, that hit's the spot."

"I told you this would be a good idea," Yumi replied.

Kristen is looking at Team Mew. "Strange, you're an all girl team, so where is your fifth teammate?"

"She is with your Controller, they left early today," Zakuro said.

"She is on a date, but don't call it that around her. She will get angry," Purrin added with a large smile on her face.

"Why would she?" Sissy asked.

"Because, she is a kind of person that believe that she would never fall in love because she thought love is a joke. So she rather fight tooth and nail that she didn't go against that then admit she is on a date," Retasu answered as her leader added.

"But Michael doesn't give up, he managed to get this far through her wall and it doesn't look like he is slowing down in the least," Ichigo mentioned with a cat grin on her face.

Then Susan looked over at Dawn with a grin on her face. "With that innocent charm of yours, I bet you have the boys all over you at your school. Am I right?"

Dawn looked around her then pointed at herself. "Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I can't tell you how many guys I know that like the shy type, so am I right?"

Dawn can't seem to be able to get the words out as Nicole replied for her. "She isn't really in the dating crowd yet, but there is this one boy that is very persistent, I think his name is Bill Bardun."

"Nicole," Dawn whispered.

"Playing the hard to get card I see," Susan added. "You are a sly one."

"I do not understand what you mean."

"Never mind," Susan replied with a grin on her face.

"Well, I hope the Tournament this year will be fun," Aelita said as Ichigo added.

"Let's make a deal to give it all we got to make this year's Tournament unforgettable."

"Deal," all of the girls replied.

To Be Continued

Let the Tournament, and heartbreak begin. P.S. it will be a while before this is updated.


	7. Let the games begin

Chapter 7: Let the games begin

Later that day, Yumi in her kimono was knocking on Ulrich's door. "Hey Ulrich, are you in there?"

"Yeah I am, you can come on in."

She pulled out the key card and opened the door. "I just came back from the Bath House, it really helped me relax," she said as she walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"You do look a bit red," Ulrich pointed out.

"Yeah, I stayed in the steam room a little longer than I suspected," she then moved up her sleeve. "But look how smooth I got my skin from in."

He then put two of his fingers on her arm and rubbed it. "Your right, it is smooth."

She giggled. "Stop that, it tickles."

"I can't help it, it's so smooth," he joked.

She then pushed him down on the bed and she ended up on top of him. Both of their faces started to turn red until they heard coughing by the door.

They both looked over to see Sword Hunter with a smirk on her face. "You know, you should close the door when you do stuff like that. Think what the media would say."

Yumi then got off of him as Sword Hunter said. "Oh, you don't need to stop; I will just close the door for you."

She then winked at the couple and walked out while closing the door. "Have fun."

You could cook an egg on this couple's faces by how red they were. "Well, that was embarrassing," Yumi said while looking away from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that was," he replied as he also was looking away from her, but moved his hand on top of hers.

Yumi look over at her boyfriend. "U-Ulrich?"

He just smiled at her as she smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sissy, Aelita, Nicole and Dawn walked into the Lobby. "I have to admit, Yumi was right. That was relaxing," Sissy said.

"Thanks for offering the idea Dawn," Nicole said to her friend but then became depressed. "But I can tell, everyone was looking at me because of my skin."

"No they weren't Nicole," Dawn replied as she patted her friend on the back.

"I've been meaning to ask, is that contagious?" Sissy asked as Dawn held her friend back and Aelita stepped in-between them.

"No it is not contagious, Sissy. Being genetic it means she got it before she was born, so you can't catch it," Aelita answered.

"So drop it already," Nicole snapped back.

"Ok ok, geez. Just asking a simple question," Sissy complained.

"Hey look, it's the green freak from that Lyoko team," someone said as they all looked to see just a few punks and Nicole grinding her teeth.

"You want to make something of it!" Nicole yelled while baring her fist.

"Nicole, please calm down," Dawn said, holding back the young teen.

"Oh, is the green girl going to cry?" another one of the punks said as they started to laugh while Nicole wiped her eyes.

"I-I'm not crying."

"What is going on over here?" Bobby asked as he walked over.

Jeremy is watching from a far as Shadow walked over and said. "You are in for a good show."

"What do you mean this time?"

"Let's just say I forgot to mention, Bobby gets defensive when one of his friends' are in trouble. That kid and Bloodlust are probably the only two people I would never cross."

"So you're defending the little freak?" one of the punks said as Bobby replied.

"The only freak I see is you and your friend, can your hair turn into a buzz saw or something when you pull that ring in your nose?"

The two jerk's grinded their teeth. "Oh, you're going to pay for that," one of them threw their fist at him.

But in a flash, Bobby grabbed the kid's fist and the punk struggles in pain. "Now, you are going to apologize to her, and walk away. Am I right?"

He squeezes the punk's fist even harder as the punk kneeled down on the grown and struggled to say. "Y-yes."

Bobby then released the kid and he said to Nicole. "We are sorry, now we got to go."

The two boys ran off as Shadow smirked. "Told you, this kid can get defensive when his friends are on the line," then they watched to see Nicole's friends' try to help her but ran off to her room.

"I bet your group would have done the same thing as those punks," Jeremy said as the glare Shadow gave him nearly made him fall over.

"You are joking, right? Team Sin would never make fun of another person just because they have a different skin color, race, or religion, any idiot can do that."

"Manipulation of the mind is more rewarding," Bloodlust said as he walked up. "Like how Aelita is acting around that Bobby, makes you wonder if she has stronger feelings than just friendship on her mind."

Jeremy slammed his fist on the table. "I know you probably do background checks on all of the contestants, Shadow. So you would already know."

"I know, but Aelita made me promise her not to say anything about that to you, you will have to ask her yourself, well I'm heading to my room. The Tournament starts tomorrow," he then walked off as Bloodlust followed with a smirk on his face.

"Shadow, you have outdone yourself this year. And just think, the tournament has only just begun."

A little while has past as Bobby walked up to his female teammate's room while holding a bowl of ice-cream to see Dawn standing outside the door. "How is she?" he asked as she shook her head.

"She is very upset from the incident. I hope she is well soon."

"I will talk to her, hopefully it will help," he said as the girl in the black kimono nodded and let him in.

He saw his friend face down on the bed crying into her pillow. "I want to be left alone," she said.

"But I brought you something," Bobby said as he held out the ice-cream and Nicole sat up while wiping away her tears. "It's vanilla ice-cream with more cherries in it then ice-cream, your favorite."

Her hands shook slightly as she grasped the bowl and took a small bite. "You know me too well, Bobby," she said as she continued to eat in small bites.

"I was hoping that would help," he replied with a small smile on his face that slightly cheered up his teammate as she leaned her side onto his.

Everything seemed to be quiet the rest of the day as the sun started to set. Jeremy is knocking on his girlfriend's door. "Aelita, are you in there?"

There was no answer so he used his card key and opened the door. As he entered he saw the room was empty. "Where could she be?"

He was about to walk out until a small pink book on the desk caught his eye. He walked over and picked it up. "This is, Aelita's Diary," then he remember what happened last year. "No, I nearly lost her before, I won't risk it again."

He put down the book, but when he did it fell open on the ground. He picked it up and saw the page that was opened and a shocked expression appeared on his face. "I-I don't believe it."

He set the book back on the desk and walked out before anyone saw him.

The next day in the afternoon, everyone seemed a bit nervous of who will be chosen to head to Lyoko first. Well all besides Team Sin who seemed laid back through all of this.

With the five members of Team Kiwi eating lunch at the Buffet as Sissy asked. "Where is Jeremy?"

"He said he was eating in his room, to watch the computer to see if and when it tells us to head to Lyoko," Aelita said. "I'm going to bring his lunch."

"Well as soon as two of the teams are called, the rest get a free day," Odd said. "I need to get back to that arcade and defend my title of being the Dancer King."

Just then, Sword Hunter walked in-between Yumi and Ulrich and asked in a sly tone. "So, did you two have fun yesterday?"

They looked over to see Sword Hunter and both of their faces turned a shade of red. "Susan, it's not what you think," Yumi replied.

"Come on," Susan said as she wrapped her arm around Ulrich's neck and pressed his back to her chest. "I bet you use some impressive, "sword techniques," am I right, Samurai?"

"Knock it off, Sword Hunter," Ulrich replied as the phone on Sword Hunter's side started to ring.

She looked at it and said. "Too bad, I have to head to the tournament. You two don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

She then ran off with the rest of her team as Sissy asked. "What was Susan talking about?"

"Nothing!" the two shot back.

At the stadium, the match has already started as the Announcer said. "What a great way to start off this year's tournament, Team Extra was able to be the first in Lyoko but we all know that Team Sin is in it for the hunt!"

In Lyoko, Team Extra is heading across the desert region; Bobby is dressed as a wizard complete with staff. "So, where is the Tower, Will?"

"Keep heading straight, you are on the right path and so far I don't see any monsters in sight."

"That is good to hear," Peeacee said, as in Lyoko she looked just like Aelita except with long black hair and glasses.

"Well, I spoke too soon. You have company coming. And it isn't the Lyoko creatures."

"We can take those jerks," Nicole said, only being a foot tall green fairy while flying with her wings.

"I hope so," Dawn replied, being a witch in the game.

Back at the hotel, Aelita and Jeremy are relaxing by the pool as Jeremy seemed a bit distracted. "So with Yumi and Ulrich at the gym, Sissy at the mall, and Odd at the arcade, we basically have the whole day to ourselves," Aelita said with a smile on her face and looked over at her boyfriend. "So what do you want to do?"

Jeremy didn't reply. "Jeremy?"

He shot up. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She looked depressed. "Jeremy, is there anything wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied, but not convincing the pink haired teammate.

She then took his hand into hers. "Jeremy, you know you can tell me what ever is on your mind. Remember last year we promised we wouldn't keep any secrets between us"

With Fredi, Kristen and Jamie walking in the lobby. "So, where are Jack and Michael?" Jamie asked.

"Michael went to the arcade to protect his title as being the Dancer King, and Jack is with him," Fredi replied.

"So it looks like it is just the three of us today Jamie," Kristen added as Fredi said.

"Make that four."

They are confused as all of a sudden Jamie was tackled to the ground by Purrin of Team Mew. "Jamie!"

"Purrin, you know you shouldn't tackle him," Kristen said as she pulled off the strange hyper teammate of Team Mew away from Jamie.

"I can't help myself sometimes, and I told you guys to call me Pudding."

"Pur... Pudding, you already know that Jamie has a girlfriend," Fredi said as Pudding replied childishly.

"No fair, I saw him first."

Back in the Tournament, Bloodlust and Bobby are facing off as Bobby used his staff to launch many spheres as Bloodlust dodged them. "This is going to be entertaining. But how about I make you fight even harder."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Simple, after I defeat you I will go after your friends who are a bit preoccupied with Shadow."

Bobby grinded his teeth. "I won't let you go after them."

He was firing the spells faster as Bloodlust thought while he dodged them.

_Now, this is getting fun._

But unknowing to them, a Roachster walked up, but it kept fizzling while it was trying to aim at the two. Just as Bloodlust came into range it fired a strange black beam.

But Bloodlust jump out of the way and it hit Bobby right in the chest.

Back with Aelita and Jeremy. "Well Aelita, I accidentally..." but before he could finish Aelita just passed out. "Aelita?" he said as he was shaking her.

Then with Kristen, Purrin, Fredi and Jamie as Purrin asked. "But why can't I?"

"Because P-Purrin, I a-am wi..." Jamie tried to explain as he just collapsed on the ground.

"Jamie?" Kristen asked as she kneeled down to see what is wrong with her teammate.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" Purrin asked with sadden eyes.

Fredi looked over at his teammate. "Let's get him to the Hotel Nurse Station."

"What is wrong with him?" Kristen asked.

"For once, I don't know."

To Be Continued

Oh what do I have planned? Read and review to find out. P.S. It will bea while before i update. P.P.S. Check out my new Teen Titan Fanfic Sphinx Corp.


	8. Karaoke Night

Chapter 8: Karaoke Night

Bobby flickered his eyelids at the bright light shinning down at him; he slowly awoke to see his two female teammates looking down at him.

"He's waking up," Nicole said as Bobby sat up while rubbing his head.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Nurses Station at the Hotel," Fredi replied, leaning his back to the door as his own teammate woke up.

"Jamie!" Purrin said as she hugged him tightly, but then Kristen pulled him off.

"He just got up, Purrin. You shouldn't jump on him like that."

Then on the bed next to him, Aelita woke up with Jeremy sitting next to her, holding her hand in his and the rest of the team behind him. "Good to see you're awake, Sleeping Beauty," Odd said.

"What happened?" she asked while holding her head.

"Well, what I have been able to find out is that you all past out at the same time," Fredi replied, "yet nothing explains why you two did, but it looked like Bobby past out right after being hit with the laser from the Creature."

"I know I can take more than one hit," Bobby replied as the two girls hugged him.

"But you gave us such a scare when it happened," Dawn added as the two released their hug.

"So, how did we do in the match?" Bobby asked as the joy on his teammates faces disappeared.

"Sorry, we lost," Nicole answered

"It's ok, we will try harder next time."

He got up from his bed as the girls' tried to stop him. "I don't think you should get up so soon after what has happened," Dawn warned.

"It's ok," Fredi replied, "the nurse said as soon as they woke up they could leave."

"That's good to know," Bobby replied, "I'm starting to get hungry."

The two girls smiled. "Then let's get going," Nicole said as they walked off with him.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Odd added. "Come on, let's give the couple sometime to talk."

The team agreed as they walked out along with Team Project.

"So, are you alright, Aelita?" Jeremy asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't understand why I would just pass out like that."

"Neither would I."

"But Jeremy, what were you trying to say to me before that happened?"

_I can't tell her now, I still don't know what really happened to her and this could hurt her even worse. I'm just going to have to postpone it for a day or two._

"I will tell you later, right now let's get a late lunch."

"Yeah," she replied, moving up just as Jeremy added with some redness in his cheeks.

"But first, you might want to change out of your bathing suit."

She looked down at her pink one piece as her cheeks turned the same shade. "Good idea."

Some time has past as they all besides Yumi were training in Lyoko. Then after Aelita reached the tower, they came out of the pods. "Well, we will either have another day off or we face off tomorrow against either Team Mew or Team Project."

"I hope we get to face off against Team Mew," Odd said as Ulrich nudged him with his elbow.

"You better not tick off Sam again, she is taking care of your dog and you don't want it to become a hostage situation."

A dumbfounded grin appeared on their strange teammates face. "No, I would never do that. But did you know that Zakuro is actually a teenage supermodel around here."

"Still, you do remember what happened last year, or do we have to remind you again, Oddlina?" Aelita replied as the team started to laugh at him again.

"You guys are never going to drop that, huh?"

"I just hope the next time I have my camera," Sissy commented.

"Hey guys, I know we came here for the Lyoko Tournament. But do you guys want to try something else around here?" Yumi asked.

"Like what, Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

She smiled. "It's a surprise, but in Japan its one of the top favorite ways to pass the time."

"Well, this will probably be the only time some of us will be here, why not?" Aelita replied.

In Dawn and Nicole's room, Dawn is brushing Nicole's hair as she mentioned. "It is good to see that Bobby was never hurt from that incident, it is too bad we were not able to be victories against Team Sin."

"Yeah, that's, too bad," she replied, yet she seemed not really focused.

"Nicole, is there something on your mind you wish to speak of?"

Nicole then wiped her eyes as Dawn stopped brushing. Nicole looked at Dawn with watery eyes. "Even though Bobby wasn't hurt, it really scared me seeing that happen, and what scared me most was still not telling him..."

"Nicole, we have rules about that," Dawn replied as she walked over and came back with a box of tissues.

Nicole used the tissue on her tears. "I know that we made up these rules because we both have the same feelings for him, but I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. But please, you could chose someone else like, Bill, because look at me," she rubbed her skin. "No matter what you say, I'm a freak. My own family put me up for adoption because of my skin condition and then the home kids made fun of me. Yet Bobby was the only one who never did, no matter how much I tried to push him away he never made fun of me. Then when I started to live with you guys and go to school, he would even protect me from the bullies, and all he asked me is to be his friend, no one else has ever shown me such kindness. So please, could we get rid of the rules."

Dawn looked at her friend who pulls out another tissue. But she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Nicole. But you know I have the same feelings for him as you do for him, and rule one is we are not allowed to ask him out until he asks one of us of his own free will, so not to pressure him into choosing between us."

Nicole looked away. "I know, I would never want to put him through something like that," she placed her hands over her heart. "But, it's starting to hurt holding it in."

"I know what you mean, but how about we all go out to do something I've wanted to do since we got here, I know you all will like it."

Nicole looked up and smiled gently. "It better be."

With Team Kiwi as they were walking down the well lit sidewalk as Odd looked at a vending machine. "WOW! They serve pizza in these things?"

"It's supposed to be hot as well, you will be surprised what items these machines have here," Yumi said as they notice Jeremy walk off to one as well.

"You weren't kidding, Yumi. They even have one with a collecting of Chrysomelidae."

"Don't you mean, beetles?" Ulrich asked as he looked at the vending machine.

"That's what I said, Chrysomelidae."

Yumi force a cough. "I like how you have taken an interest in the Vending Machines, but we are heading somewhere else."

"She's right, let's go boys," Aelita said as they continued to walk down the street below the night sky.

"So where are we going, Yumi?" Sissy asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise. But we should be coming up on it soon."

They walked up as she stopped. "We're here."

They all looked up at the neon sign. "Ah Yumi, we can't read Japanese," Ulrich said as she grabbed his hand.

"Come on."

But just before they were going to walk in, Team Extra walked up. "Hey there, Team Kiwi," Bobby said.

They look over as Jeremy asked. "Where's Will?"

"He is getting some work done, and told us for us to relax. So Dawn gave us this idea."

"Yumi gave us the idea for this place, yet she really hasn't told us what this place is," Odd said.

"Don't worry, it is really enjoyable," Dawn said as they walked into the structure and the host greeted them by bowing. "Konichiwa."

"Konichiwa," they replied as they bowed but Odd waved and said.

"Ni hao!"

"Odd, that's Chinese!" Yumi yelled as Ulrich squeezed her hand.

"There's a different!" Odd asked as Yumi grinded her teeth at their strange teammate.

"Please, come in," the man said at the door as Yumi and Dawn replied.

"Arigato."

As they all walked in, all of the kids besides Yumi and Dawn were shocked. "You brought us to a Karaoke Bar?" Sissy asked.

"Isn't it great?" Dawn asked, "It's where you have fun around the comfort of your friends."

"And also business partners come here to relax after a hard day of work," Yumi added, "and see that over there?" she asked as she pointed to a wall holding individual microphones with name tags on them, "some people come here so often that they reserve their microphones."

"Because of this I can't believe there isn't a "Japan Idol" TV shows like the one that is in America," Odd joked.

"So will you all be together or separate rooms?" the attendant asked as Yumi and Dawn looked at each other and smiled. "A shared room please," they both replied.

"Very well, right this way," the Attendant replied as they followed but he noticed Odd, "I'm sorry, but you need to remove your shoes and place them in the locker next to you."

"All right," Odd said as he removed his shoes and the Attendant started coughing.

"Never mind, keep them on."

They walked into the large room, with mattresses on the floor facing the Karaoke booth.

"Here is your microphone, and someone will be here later to offer the snacks, have fun," the Attendant said as he walked out.

"So, who wants to humiliate themselves in front of their friends first?" Odd asked as they all looked at him, "w-what going on?"

"Well, Odd. You are so good at it already, you should do it," Sissy said as she offered him the microphone, "or do we need to remind you of a certain event..."

"All right, I'll do it," Odd said as he took the microphone and walked up to the small stage while the rest relaxed.

"Darn it, I forgot my camera again," Sissy said.

Odd tapped the microphone and said mimicking the Lyoko Announcer. "Now are you all ready to enjoy laughing at the expense of your friends?"

They all clapped as he continued. "Then let's get this started with me singing "A World without Danger.""

As he sang barely on key, his friends were laughing. "You were right, Yumi. This was a good idea," Ulrich said as his face turned red as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear it, because you're up next."

"Come on, Yumi. Shouldn't it go from Team Kiwi to Extra to Kiwi?"

"Well, we have six and they have four, so it wouldn't add up."

"Well, I'm not that good."

"Neither is Odd, but he is up there. How about, we do a duet?"

Ulrich took a few seconds to think about it. "Alright, you talked me into it."

"And if you do well, I will try to give one of those massages you like."

Ulrich's face turned a light shade of red as Sissy grinded her teeth.

_I use to do that for him!_

Then after Odd finished up and walked off, Yumi stood up, pulling Ulrich by his hand to the stage.

Time flew by as they ate the snacks and enjoyed laughing at the expense of each other. Just then it was Peeacee's turn. "No, really, I can't sing."

"Neither can, Odd. But he still did it," Ulrich replied as Odd griped.

"Hey, come on. I sing pretty well."

"Come on, just try it," Nicole said as she offered the microphone to her Deactivator.

Peeacee accepted the device and walked towards the stage. In a shy tone she said into the device. "Testing."

"It works, now sing," Odd said.

"Alright, I will sing..." but before she could finish, a loud screeching came from the speakers.

Everyone covered their ears till the screeching stopped as Peeacee looked down at her hand to see she broke the microphone in her hand.

_Not again, why does it keep acting up?_

"What was that," Sissy asked as Peeacee showed the microphone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Whoa, remind me not to shake your hand," Odd joked as Jeremy elbowed him in the side.

"It's ok, Peeacee," Dawn replied. "We can just get another one."

Then Jeremy looked at his watch. "Well, not for us, we might have a match tomorrow."

The rest of his team looked at their watches. "It has gotten late," Yumi added, "let's get going."

They all stood up. "See you later," Nicole said as Team Kiwi walked out just as Dawn walked over to Peeacee.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my arm is acting up again."

"You should have Will look at that," Bobby added.

Peeacee realized. "Oh yeah, I better call him to make sure he is alright, I am his assistant after all."

"A really forgetful one," Nicole added while giggling as Peeacee stuck her tongue at her.

To Be Continued

Will be a while before I update, need to figure out a lot of plots before it can continue. Put in ideas if you want.


	9. Other sides

Chapter 9: Other sides

Team Kiwi walked back into the hotel as Odd yawned. "Well I have a date with the side of my pillow, night."

"Not a bad idea, night girls," Ulrich replied as Yumi replied as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Not yet, I still owe you that massage."

Sissy grinded her teeth then said. "I will be up in a minute; I just want to see if I can still get a drink from the Buffet."

"No problem, just don't stay up too late," Aelita replied as the rest walked off.

Sissy watched as her team walked into the elevator, watching how Yumi would offer her hand and Ulrich would accept, she grinded her teeth at the sight as her hand turned into a fist.

"The cat shows off her true claws. Let me guess, you joined Team Kiwi so you could impress Ulrich and maybe change his mind about his feelings for Yumi and fall for you, am I right?"

Sissy looked over to see Shadow doing the crossword. "No, I didn't."

Shadow removed a pink book hidden by the paper that is titled **Sissy's Diary** and added as she had a shocked look on her face. "You're a horrible liar, especially with the entry around a year ago. But as I can see, your plan didn't work at all."

"Give me that back," Sissy said in a murderous tone as he just grinned.

"Why would I want to do that, your Team would love to hear why the only reason you joined, especially Yumi and Ulrich."

"This has to be against the Ceasefire, you can't just go into someone's room and take their belongings."

"True, but I didn't take it out of your room, and if I was busted for it, you will be the one who would lose more than anyone else, by at least ten times."

Fear consumed the girl's face as a grin appeared on his. "What do you want for it?"

"Just some info, I want to know. How much do you truly want Ulrich in your arms?"

"You have read my Diary, you already know."

"Yes, but I want you to tell me," he ordered as he turned on a small tape recorder.

She gulped, gaining the strength and said. "Fine, I love Ulrich Stern, everyday I keep wondering why he went with Yumi instead of me. Nothing would make me happier than to have him hold me in his arms and tell me the same feelings I have for him. Is that what you wanted to hear!"

He shut off the recorder and threw Sissy the book. "Yup, that's all, but I can also help you with that."

She looked through her book then asked. "What do you mean?"

He just got up with a grin on his face. "Don't worry, when the time comes, you will know."

He walked off as she looked befuddled. "What does he know?"

* * *

Knocking on Virus's and Sword Hunter's door, Virus said. "Come in."

Shadow walked in as Sword Hunter asked with lust filled eyes. "So, did you get her to talk? I want to hear everything she would want to do to poor Samurai," she licked her full lips, "anything good?"

"Take a cold shower," Shadow said as he threw the tape recorder to Virus. "I need that edited, if you don't mind."

"I'm just glad this time you used the digital recorder, it will take me a few minutes."

"Don't worry, I don't need it just yet, take your time. Make it... interesting."

Virus grinned. "No problem."

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, the three remaining teams are resting in the lobby as their Controllers aren't with them.

"I really love this fish rice," Odd said as he ate another, "so easy to eat with these sticks, just poke it right through."

"Their called Chop-Sticks and that is Sushi," Yumi said as she squeezed Ulrich's hand that she was holding under the table."

Sissy was moving her food around as Aelita asked. "Sissy, are you alright?"

She continued to move the food around her plate. "Sissy?"

Sissy snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking, if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied as she thought.

_After Shadow made me say that in the open, I had to face my feelings. My heart hasn't stopped aching since._

"So are we just going to wait in this area till we are called?" Ulrich asked.

"Probably," Aelita replied.

"But that could be till seven, and we might not even be picked for today" Odd complained, "how about as long as we stay within the area."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Aelita said.

"That was a pretty good idea, Odd," Ulrich said as Yumi added.

"For once."

"Come on, I have had a lot of good ideas before, I just can't remember any of them at the moment."

Aelita got up. "I'm going to check on Jeremy, see you guys later. Just make sure all of your cell phones are on and fully charged."

She left with a plate as Odd blurted. "Come on, you know you should just leave the plate."

"This one is for Jeremy, Odd."

"Well if he can't finish it, just call me on my cell."

Aelita just giggled and walked off as Yumi said. "What are we going to do with you, Odd?"

* * *

Jeremy is working on his computer as he is downloading something to a PDA as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Aelita walked in while holding the plate in her other hand. "It's me, Jeremy. I brought your lunch."

She set it down next to him. "What are you up to?" she asked.

"Well, I don't want to have to stay in my room all day, so I'm downloading the Tower Sensor to this PDA, then after it is activated it will send a message to all of our friends to head to the Stadium."

She hugged him from behind. "What will you think of next, Jeremy?"

"Calculate how much food it will take to make Odd full," Jeremy joked.

"I think it would be easier to calculate all the numbers to Pi," Aelita added as they both laughed. "Well, I want to go for a swim, you want to join me?"

"Sure, let me just finish up here," Jeremy replied, but as Aelita was about to walk off, "Aelita, are you sure you're fine, from yesterday?"

She looked over at him with a smile on her face. "I swear, I am alright."

He got up to face her and then hugged her tightly, as if not wanting to let her go. "Aelita, you really had me scared when that happened."

Stunned from this action, she gently hugged him back and whispered. "Don't worry; you can't get rid of me that easily."

They released their hug as she gently smiled at him. "See you at the pool."

She ran out of his room as the computer said it was fully downloaded.

But as she walked out, she heard a dark voice on her right. "You are some piece of work, you know that?"

* * *

In Will's room, Peeacee has her shirt off has he is holding her arm. "This may sting."

"I know," she replied as she cringed her teeth, then her arm was detached from her shoulder."

He gently removed the outer skin to show its metal exterior. He opened up a panel and said. "Some of these wires are completely fried, why didn't you have me look at this before?"

"I'm sorry, Will," Peeacee replied as she moved her hand over the metal panel that held her arm to her body. "It didn't seem like that big of a problem."

"Well, you're lucky, these wires can easily be replaced in about ten minutes, but if you went another day or two it could have fried the whole arm. Remember you are to tell me when you feel anything wrong in your body."

"I know, but it's weird always knowing that I'm basically a robot if not for my brain."

"But just think about it, Peeacee," he said as he unscrewed one of the wires, "you can be the beginning of a process to help so many people live full lives."

"I know, but it still doesn't stop me from feeling weird on how my body parts can be as easily removed as two Lego blocks."

"Yet because of it, you are alive today."

She gently smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

He closed up the panel and moved the skin back over the arm. "Finished," he then reattached her arm as she grinded her teeth, "so, how does it feel?"

She touched each finger tip to her thumb then made a fist. "Much better."

"Is there anything else giving you a problem?"

"No, I'm all better."

"You know, I worry about you sometimes," Will said as her faced turned a faint shade of pink.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Aelita was shocked to see the leader of the Sins, Bloodlust leaning his back to the wall. "What did you say?"

"I said, you are some piece of work," he adjusted his sunglasses with a grin on his face, "I see how you work."

"How I work?" Aelita asked in a befuddled tone.

"It's simple, I bet you always go after the smartest guy at your school, with your looks and shy act I bet you always have the kid that rarely leaves his own computer screen all over you. Too bad Bobby wasn't like that at his school, being one of its best athletes and smartest there as well."

"That's wrong, I would never manipulate someone like you do."

Bloodlust chuckled and moved his back away from the wall. "If you thought my teammate Shadow was a nightmare, I bet it makes you wonder what his leader is like," he approached her, she took a step back, "I can hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Your heart, the blood in you're body is rushing even faster than a moment ago, that sound just opens another side to me."

He approached her and she backed up till her back hit the wall. He walked up, looking down at her and baring his teeth as her eyes widen at the sight of a pair of fangs in his mouth. "Their real and I can hear your heart pounding faster and faster, just the thought of your blood rushing through your veins so fast beneath that smooth soft skin of yours makes me..."

But then Jeremy's door opened, Aelita looked over to see her boyfriend in his bathing suit, but as she looked back at Bloodlust, he was gone."

"Aelita, why are you still here?" Jeremy asked as he noticed the fear on her face, "what's wrong, Aelita?"

She shook it off. "Nothing, I better get ready."

* * *

At the Indoor Bathhouse, Sissy is alone in the large bath as small streams of tears came down her face. "Why did Shadow make me say that? The pain hasn't stopped in my chest since I brought it out in the open. I just wish I could spend more time with, Ulrich. But every time he has free time he spends it with, Yumi. I need to tell him, how I feel."

To Be Continued

There are many forms of evil, just like there are many sides to people. You can tell that a lot is about to happen so read and review.


	10. Kiwi VS Mew

Chapter 10: Kiwi VS Mew

Jeremy is swimming in the pool as he reached the edge to see his girlfriend resting on the fold out chair; he gets out and walks over to her. "Come on, Aelita. The water is great."

"I will be in shortly," she told him while distracted.

"Aelita, are you alright?"

She was about to answer, but then she put her hand to her head. "Strange, I just got a small headache."

A few seconds later, Jeremy's PDA started to ring. He looked at it and said. "Well, its time, we better hurry."

"Yeah, what would our team do without their Controller or Deactivator," Aelita said as she rubbed her head.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, this headache doesn't hurt that much, I can take something after we're done."

"If you're sure."

* * *

At the Stadium, both teams run to their pods and stations. "Scanning, transfer, virtualization," the two Controllers said as we see Team Kiwi in the Desert Region. "Well, let's get a win," Odd said as Jeremy said.

"I'm downloading your vehicles."

Their vehicles appeared in front of them as they got on and started to ride across the open plains.

"Look out guys, five Hornets is coming at you at Nine o'clock."

"But it's only two forty-five," Odd said and then laughed at his lame joke."

Then the Hornets charged at them, firing their lasers at the group as they keep moving left to right to dodge.

"I will take care of them," Ulrich said as he turned towards Hornets, driving full speed as he draws his sword.

_My new upgrade takes too many life points to use on these guys, going to have to use some old tricks._

He got up on his Overbike, and rides it like how Odd would ride his Overboard, and as he came within distance he jumped off and yelled. "Triplicate!"

As he split into three, he and his clones took out three of the bugs, and then he yelled. "Fusion."

They formed back into one as he landed back on his Overbike and did a screeching turn stop. "I have been wanting for an excuse to try that."

The two Hornets left focus on their attention on the Samurai. They start rapid-firing their lasers at him.

"These things never learn," Ulrich says to himself as he charges at the last two.

* * *

With the other three, they are traveling as Jeremy asked. "So, Aelita, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Jeremy, I'm fine."

"What's wrong, Aelita?" Yumi asked.

She shook her head. "It's just a slight headache. I will take something for it after we're done here."

"Watch out guys, I got a Megatank on my screen right in front of you," Jeremy said as the orb appeared in front of them.

The creature opened up and started charging as they tried to run, but when it fired it knocked Yumi and Aelita off the Overwing and it disappeared.

"Are you ok, Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aelita assured as the Tank rolled up at them. "But probably not for long."

The creature charged up once again, but then the two heard. "Laser arrow!"

It hit the mark as the Tank blew up. "Did any of you lovely ladies need any help?" Odd asked with a smirk on his face.

"Cool it, Odd, you don't want to get ahead of yourself," Jeremy said as he saw something new on his screen. "No way, they do it too."

"Do what, Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Bobby, Nicole, and Dawn are walking through the Lobby with Bobby having a hand to his head. "Is that headache still bothering you, Bobby?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I'm sure it will go away sooner or later."

"Well, I'm going to head over to the Nurse Station to see if I can get some Aspirin," Nicole said as she walked away from her group.

She walked up to the Medicine Department and asked for some aspirin. The nurse walked off as she heard Shadow ask. "Are you really that naïve?"

She looked to her left to see Shadow doing the crossword puzzle, he writes in the word sophisticated as Nicole griped. "What are you talking about?"

"Rule one: to not to ask Bobby out until he asks one of you, rule two: to always be helpful to Bobby in any way possible, rule three: to support the ones romantic relationship when it happens, and your final rule that brings a crocodile tear to my eye, never to leave Bobby's side."

Nicole's eyes widen. "How... how do you know about that?"

"It's my job to know this stuff, but I can't believe you haven't seen the truth behind these rules, it is so obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, because Dawn knows she has a better chance at being with him than you."

"That's not true," Nicole said as he chuckled.

"Tell me, who came up with those rules?"

"Dawn."

"And who is able to warm up to people faster and not be so defensive?"

"D-Dawn."

"And who also doesn't consider them self a freak?"

"Shut it!" Nicole yelled at the teen as he just chuckled.

"Well, you do, don't you?"

Nicole softly touched her bare arm and looked at her faint green skin. "It's none of your business."

"Strange, there is a guy that already has his eyes on, Dawn. Just one little phone call and I bet Bill will be able to distract your comp... I mean friend, long enough for you to spend some time with Bobby."

The Nurse came back with a few pills of Aspirin; Nicole took them and replied. "Just leave me alone."

She ran off as he wrote obtuse on the paper and thought.

_Well, she didn't say not to, oh this little time between the tournament is about to get a lot more, interesting._

Nicole came up to her friends with the pills. "I hope these help, Bobby."

Then Dawn came up to them with a glass of water. "Here, Bobby."

He took the glass, put the pills in his mouth and took the water. "Thanks you two, but I don't think I needed it."

"It is better to take the medication before it grows too big and you are unable to think straight," Dawn replied as she took out a pamphlet, "and look what I found, there is a festival in a two days, I do not want you to miss out on it."

"Yeah, I have wanted to go to a traditional Japanese Festival for a while now."

* * *

Back in Lyoko, Odd gets hit with a pink beam of light as he went flying and hit his back to a wall.

They all look up to see the leader of Team Mew, Ichigo, standing there in an outfit just like Odd except a pink dress and holding a strange heart-shaped weapon with a bell in the middle. "Hey there, nice to see you guys. Too bad I need to stop you from reaching the tower."

"No way, you use the Deactivated Tower strategy as well?" Yumi asked as Ichigo grinned her teeth.

"Where do you think those Sins got the idea from?"

"Hey there, that's a great outfit you picked out," Odd said as the other two shake their heads.

"Thanks, but now I need to Devirtualize you all, Strawberry Bell!" she cried out as she held up the weapon and a pink beam fired from it at the group."

* * *

With Ulrich as his last clone got taken out by a Krab but then he charged up his blade and fired right at the crab, slicing it in two and blowing it up. "Jeremy, how many life points do I have left?"

"You have seventy life points left; you got to ease up when using that upgrade. ULRICH! WATCH OUT!"

Ulrich then saw a strange purple light coming at him; he jumped to the left just in time as the light returned to Zakuro, wearing a costume just like Ichigo's, except purple and wolf style. "Darn, I thought I had you there."

"So it looks like it's going to take a little longer to reach my friends."

"Yeah, it is," Zakuro replied as she held up her weapon, "Spear Ribbon."

She launched the purple light ribbon sideways at Ulrich, he ducked under it at the last second, but then she twisted it and it hit the ground near him, causing the dirt to fly up and throwing the leader across the field.

"Ulrich, your down to fifty life points from that attack, make sure you don't get a direct hit or you will be Devirtualized," Jeremy explained.

"Thanks for the warning, Einstein," Jeremy replied as he got up with his sword out in front of him.

"Good to see you still have some fight in you, usually the opponents back in the pre-battles would have ran off," Zakuro said as she moved back her long purple hair back, "but I just hope you are at least half as good as Fredi or Bloodlust."

Ulrich positioned himself with his sword by his side and ran at full speed at the opponent. "Trying to attack me head on, foolish," she said as she moved her spear and the ribbon surrounded her, "Spear Ribbon!"

Just as Ulrich tried to slash Zakuro, his attack was stopped and flew back.

"Not bad, so that's how I can use my chain as a defense as well," Sissy said as she was leaning on Jeremy's shoulder.

"You're going to have to think of something else besides a direct attack if you want to beat me," Zakuro said as she rested her whip by her side and smirked at the teen.

* * *

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo cried as she fired another pink beam at the group as they jumped out of the way.

"I can take care of her, you take Princess to the tower," Odd said as he saw another pink beam flying at him and put up his shield to block it.

"Thanks Odd," Yumi said as she pulls the Deactivator with her.

"Strawberry Be..." Ichigo cried as her weapon was hit out of her hand by a laser arrow.

"Sorry pretty kitty, but I'm not letting you blast my friends," Odd preached.

"Not to bad, I see you care about your friends," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, maybe we can talk about it more as we go out for dinner?"

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend," Ichigo replied as Odd had a terrified look on his face.

"Oh danget, I forgot about Sam, can you TV guys edit this scene out before it gets on the air?" Odd yelled in the air as Ichigo dashed over to her weapon.

"You should really keep your attention on your opponent, Strawberry Bell!"

* * *

Ulrich ran around Zakuro as he threw his sword at her, but she just countered by having her whip ensnare the blade and sends it right back at him.

He jumped back as it hit where he previously was, then held out his hand as it returned to his hand. They breathed heavily as she commented. "Not bad, Ulrich. Only a few people have made me breathe this hard during a fight."

"Right back at you," Ulrich replied as he thought.

_I'm low on life points; I better finish this fast if I want to make it past her._

"Jeremy, I'm going to need your help on this one."

"No problem, Ulrich."

"Well, I hope you think of something fast," Zakuro said as she charged at him.

Ulrich slammed his sword into the ground and ran right at Zakuro.

_What is he doing?_

Zakuro thought as Ulrich then grinned as he jumped over her. "Fast, but not fast enough!" Zakuro said as she turned and wrapped her whip around Ulrich's ankle and slammed him on the ground, "so, any last words before I devirtualize you?"

Ulrich looked at her. "Yeah, goodbye."

Ulrich extended his hand as a shocked look came over Zakuro's face and she jumped to the side before his sword was able to hit her, but it was able to cut the ribbon and he stood up with the sword in his hand and a glowing blade. "Say when, Jeremy."

Jeremy watch his teammate's life points go down as Zakuro made her ribbon shield. "NOW!"

He launched the attack as he went right through the shield and sliced Zakuro in half.

She devirtualized. "So Jeremy, how many life points do I have left?"

"Five."

"Plenty, so does my team need me?"

"Odd seems to have Ichigo distracted, but Yumi and Aelita just got ambushed by three Krabs."

"Is there enough material to make the Overbike again?"

"It will take too long with that one. I'm sending the Overwing instead," Jeremy replied as the vehicle appeared in front of the samurai.

"Good idea, with its upgrade I will be able to help them in no time."

Ulrich got on the Overwing, then he pressed the button as the vehicle was coated in armor and blasted across the field.

"Hey, Jeremy. I was wondering, why don't we just use that Overwing's upgrade and get Aelita there quicker?" Sissy asked.

"Simple, Sissy. Because it won't get them all the way there, and also because it can only hold two, they might fly right into an ambush with only one Bodyguard, unknowing how long it will take for the rest to reach them. So basically, it's better safe than sorry."

"Ah, I see."

* * *

"You two better hurry up, Team Kiwi is approaching fast to their tower," Retasu said.

"Well, it's just me protecting Purrin from all of these creatures."

"I will see if Ichigo can make it back to help, but you better hurry," Retasu said as Zakuro approached her.

"Are you alright, Zakuro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just did my job to slow him down. I just wish I saw that coming."

"Well, I'm glad to see you are alright," Retasu said. "Ichigo, Minto needs your help."

"No problem, see you later Odd," Ichigo said as she ran off on all fours.

"Come on, we were just getting started," Odd complained.

"Knock it off, Odd. Yumi and Aelita need your help."

"Sir yes sir," Odd saluted as he ran off.

* * *

The Sins are watching the match on the computer in Virus's room. "We might have taken the idea from them, but we do it so much better," Sword Hunter said.

Bloodlust drinks from a bag full of red liquid and the letters AB on the side. "I hate it when it's cold."

"You really need to keep your urges under control, Bloodlust," TNT said.

"Yeah, the doctors prescribe medication for your Porphyria and you turned it down. So they give you that stuff, and then after making all of the girls at our school your "Bloody Marys," you can't seem to go back to bags," Shadow added.

"Well I can't help it," Bloodlust said with a grin on his face, "it is just that it tastes better fresh and warm. But anyway, did you save that little conversation that Odd had with Ichigo?"

Virus nodded. "Yeah, I know that they will probably edit it out by his request. But we could probably have some fun with him later."

"Dang, I'm going to miss you next year, Virus," Sword Hunter said as she hugged the girl tightly, "you going off to college and all."

"I have to admit, it won't be as much fun without you being able to rule the computer part of the school anymore," TNT added.

"I know," Virus replied as she grinned. "So let's have a lot of fun in this tournament."

"I will drink to that," Bloodlust replied.

* * *

Back in Lyoko as Yumi and Aelita are behind a large boulder as the Krabs start to surround them. "Ok Aelita, I will try to distract them as you run to the tower."

"But Yumi, you know as soon as I run to it they will come after me."

"Oh yeah, well we better think of something."

Just then they see Ulrich coming up to them riding the Overwing. "Anyone need a ride?"

The two girls smiled. "Oh my knight in shinning armor," Yumi joked, "so how did you learn how to work my Overwing so quickly?"

"I can give you the info, but I think we are a bit short on time, come on Aelita, I will drop you off at the next activated tower."

"I would like that," Aelita replied as she jumped aboard.

"You will be alright, Yumi?"

She nodded. "No problem, just get Aelita there ASAP."

Ulrich nodded as he sped off, and under fire from the Krabs.

Yumi jumped out as she threw her fans at one of the Krabs. She missed the mark but from the combined attack destroyed it.

One focused on Yumi as the other went after the other two. It continued to fire at Yumi as she used her fans to block the attacks.

She threw one of her fans, but the Krab was able to blast it way and off the level. She cartwheeled to the left as the Krab wouldn't let up on the attack until it hit her right in the leg and she collapsed.

The Krab walked right up to her, charged up. "Hey ugly, look over here."

The Krab looked over to see Odd with his right arm up in the air. "Goodbye."

He fired straight up in the air, the Krab charged up again but then the arrow came down right through the symbol and it blew up.

"Thanks Odd."

"Just give me you're side of the fish rice and we're even."

_I wonder if the Ceasefire is null and void when it happens to be your own teammate._

Yumi thought as she said. "Well we better catch up with the others."

* * *

Ulrich and Aelita are riding the Overwing while dodging the fire from the Krab. The Tower came into view. "We're almost there, Aelita."

But right there, a stray laser fire hits Ulrich and he started to Devirtualized. "Keep going, Aelita."

He disappeared as she grabbed onto the controls and went right towards the tower. She dodged the fire until it hit her vehicle and it disappeared.

She landed on her feet and started to run towards the tower, the Krab had a lock on her but right before it could fire, a large boulder fell right on top of it.

Aelita looked back to see Yumi and Odd on top of the rock as Odd was giving her the thumbs up.

She stood in front of the tower and fell through it. She walked to the platform as the lights glowed below here. She rose to the top level, placed her hand on the screen.

It said. **Aelita. Code... Lyoko.**

The screens fell down as on Jeremy's computer it said, **Team** **Kiwi, Victorious.**

To Be Continued

There first match and already with one win, will they be able to become the Lyoko Champions once again? Read and review.


	11. A new William?

Chapter 11: A new William?

The group walked back into the Hotel as Jeremy asked. "Are you sure you are all better, Aelita?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but my headache just disappeared."

"Well that's good to hear, we don't want our Deactivator to be unable to play," Odd said as he leaned on her shoulder.

"Well just incase, I will get some medication for you," Jeremy said as he walked off.

"Well, let's get some dinner, after that match I probably could eat as much as Odd," Ulrich joked.

"You guys go on ahead and save me a place, I will just wait for Jeremy," Aelita said.

"No problem," they replied as they walked off.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, wondering how her headache could just disappear as she heard someone say to her from behind. "Blood."

Her body shivered as she looked to see Shadow behind her with a smirk on his face. "It's amazing how one little word can make one's body shake uncontrollable or even pass out, isn't it, Miss Aelita?"

"What are you up to this time, Shadow?"

"That Jeremy is very concerned for you, you pick a good one that time. Make sure this one doesn't get out of you're hands," he grinned.

"I don't manipulate others like you guys do, so stop having your group accuse me of it," she snapped back.

"Oh, it looks like daddy's little girl has a dark side," Shadow chuckled, "there are many sides to one's mind, some not even the conscious part of it understands. You could be manipulating and not even know it."

Aelita is a little startled by his words as he added. "And sometimes something you see, might not be real. Like for example, I know about you and my Team Leader's little chat."

"So you mean, he isn't a vampire?"

"No one ever thinks about simple dental work, the mind automatically picks the closest thing. Basically, the main reason he had it done."

She takes a deep breathe in relief. "So it is just for show."

Shadow chuckles. "Oh no, he does use them, and quite often at our school, he didn't pick the nickname, Bloodlust, just for the heck of it. With those teeth and his Porphyria, he basically is the closest thing to a Vampire you will ever see."

"Porphyria?" Aelita asked.

"A genetic disease where the body doesn't make enough Heme in the blood, without medication he would basically shrivel up, but also the greatest source of Heme is from blood of a human being, and he likes it fresh. I wonder how long he can go on the cold stuff sometimes, you better watch that neck of yours," he gets up. "Nice chatting with you again, Miss Aelita. Let's do it again sometime."

As Shadow walked off, Aelita started to shake a bit, gently touching the side of her neck.

"Aelita?"

She shook as she saw Jeremy. "Oh, hi, Jeremy, our friends are saving a place for us at the Food Court."

"Are you ok, Aelita?"

"I'm fine, Jeremy. You don't need to worry so much about me."

"Sorry, but I just can't help it, Aelita," he replied as added. "Something strange is going on here."

She stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"You won't believe it, but I am the third person from the Lyoko Tournament to ask for headache medicine."

Aelita pondered. "That was strange, do you know who else asked for it."

Yeah, the nurse said Nicole Smalls, and Fredi Heat picked it up."

"First Jamie, Bobby, and I pass out at the same time, now it seems like the three of us now have headaches. Maybe something is happening, but what is the connection?"

"We will think about it some more, but let's get something to eat. I bet our friends are wondering what we're doing."

* * *

There friends are eating their dinner as they signal Jeremy and Aelita to come over.

As they sat down, Yumi was looking at a poster in front of her. "What are you looking at, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

She smiled at her friend. "This," she held up the poster that has the title **Cultural Festival,** "in two days there is going to be a Japanese Cultural Festival nearby, I just can't wait."

"I love carnivals, all of the food and rides and food," Odd said as Yumi made a glare almost as frightening as Fredi's while she slightly squeezed Ulrich's hand.

"It's not a carnival, Odd. It is a festival where the people of Japan pay their respect to the Japanese culture and traditions," Yumi replied in sort of a murderous tone.

"I just know it has food and games, to me that is a carnival."

"Yumi, you're hurting me," Ulrich said as she released his hand.

"Sorry, Ulrich," she apologized.

He rubbed it as Sissy came between them and held his hand. "Yumi, you nearly broke it."

"It's no problem, really, Sissy," Ulrich replied as she pressed a spot on his hand and he grinned his teeth, "you don't worry about it,"

Sissy stood up. "Well, if you still feel any pain, come to me. I might be able to help it."

Then as she walked back to her seat, Yumi looked at Sissy befuddly.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Fredi and Kristen are in the gym as they bow to each other and take their stances. Kristen did a high kick as Fredi countered with a low kick, and she fell to the ground. "Why can't I ever beat you?" Kristen asked as Fredi helped her up. "I am the one with Blackbelt as a nickname at school."

"That's only because I'm not in the Karate Club at school."

She brushed herself off. "Yeah, I suppose you're ri..." she replied as she sucker punched him.

But he ducked, grabbed her wrist, tripped her leg and then flipped her right on her back. "Owe!" she groaned.

"You should know better than to try that on me," Fredi stated as she continued to groan, unable to move on her own.

He grabbed her hand to help her up. "No matter all those hours I put into training I can't beat you."

He looked at her. "Besides your forty-five minutes every day at your club and the other forty-five minutes at the dojo two times a week, when do you train?"

She grinned. "Well, that counts, doesn't it."

"What am I going to do with you, Kristen?"

"No idea," she replied with a smile but it went away as she saw the serious look on his face. "Fredi, what's wrong?"

* * *

In the Lobby, Nicole, Dawn, and Bobby are leaving the Food Court, they heard a voice call out to them. "Hey guys."

They look over to see a tall teenage boy bushy short black hair. "Bill, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since my Team wasn't able to come this year, I just wanted to cheer you guys on from the sidelines. Too bad you lost your first match."

"Those Sins just got sneaky, next time it will be a different story," Nicole replied.

"Well I hope you guys get to have a rematch with them, they are a tough team," Bill said as he looked at Dawn, which caused her to be a bit nervous.

* * *

"Ulrich, are you sure I didn't hurt your hand?" Yumi asked in concern as she walked by his side.

"Its fine, Yumi, I swear."

"I'm sorry, though. It's just that Odd is really starting to annoy me on how he is disrespecting my culture."

"I bet that Aelita is having a chat with her cousin as we speak about that. But let's change the subject and get some lunch before Odd cleans the place out."

His girlfriend giggled. "Yeah, we better hurry," she joked, but then noticed Nicole, Dawn and Bobby talking to someone and she stepped back, her body started to shake as her eyes widened.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Ulrich asked as he looked over and the same expression on Yumi's face appeared on his. "It... it can't be."

* * *

Just then, Bill was grabbed from behind and his back slammed to a wall. Everyone is shocked as they see Fredi pinning Bill to the wall, his shoes dangling in the air. "You never learn, do you, William Dunbar?"

"Fredi, what are you doing?" Bobby asked as Fredi glared at William.

"I'm guessing you haven't told them about your past yet, now do you have your eyes set on destroying their lives as well?"

"Hi... Fredi," William struggled to say.

"Fredi, don't do this," Kristen said as Fredi rolled his eyes and dropped William on the ground, hard.

"Bill, what are they talking about?" Dawn asked as he stood back up.

"You might want to know who he really is," Ulrich said as walked over, "his name is William Dunbar, he is a love obsessed psychopath."

"Is this true, Bill?" Bobby asked as the boy nodded.

"Yes it was, but not anymore."

"Oh, this better be good," Fredi said.

"After I went to Juvenile Hall and saw the therapist everyday, I was able to get rid of those demons and now I'm trying to live a normal teenage life. I was even released early on good behavior and now I am trying to make-up for all the pain I once caused before. That was also one of the reasons I came here, is so I could apologize to you two," William said as he looked at Fredi and Yumi, "please, can you forgive me for what I have done in the past."

Fredi's glare only got more intense. "I could never forgive you for what you did to my family, and I still believe you should be locked away in a dark room for the rest of your miserable life."

"I have to agree with, Fredi," Yumi replied, "what you tried and nearly did to me I can never forgive."

"I understand," William replied as all but Fredi was shocked, "my actions in the past were too horrible to ever redeem, but from now on I want to try to start a new way of life and forget the past."

An uneasy silence fell over the group as Bobby said. "Everyone does deserve a second chance."

"You really mean it?" William asked.

"Yes, but if you even try to hurt any of my friends, I won't hesitate to make you wish that you were never released from Juvenile Hall."

_Not bad._

Fredi thought as just then, Bobby put his hand to his head. "Are you ok, Bobby? Dawn asked.

"I'm fine, it's just the headache returned all of a sudden."

Then Kristen's, Bobby's, Nicole's, Dawn's and Fredi's cell phone rang. They look at their phones as Fredi said. "We, will continue this later, right now we have a match."

They ran off as Kristen asked her Team Leader. "So, what do you think? About what William said?"

"If you forget the past, the same mistakes are bound to be repeated," he replied.

* * *

Peeacee is running down the hallway as she stopped at the elevator and hit the down button.

A few seconds go by as the door opened to reveal Virus. "Going down?" the older teen asked.

"Maybe I should take the next one," Peeacee replied nervously as Virus shook her head.

"Just get in, I know you have a match to get to."

Peeacee walked in, she noticed the button for the lobby was already pressed so she rested her back to the wall across from the doors.

Virus observed her as the doors closed, Peeacee started to get nervous. "Thought as much," Virus said.

"What?"

"You are in a full body prosthetic, aren't you?"

Peeacee shot up. "How-how did you know?"

"Only a trained eye can see it, but also I was wondering why you were staying in my brother's room. That project of his is what he used to win the science fair; you should have seen everyone that wanted to have him attend their college to further his research. I think that was the happiest day of his life, till the incident later that night. Last I remember he was able to have the skin sensors at fifteen per-square inch."

"He has doubled the sensors since then, you should be very proud of him."

"I am, so is he still the work-a-holic I still remember?"

Peeacee giggled. "Yeah, I suppose he is," then it got quiet."

"So, what's your story with my brother?"

"Why are you so interested in what your brother has been up to after all this time?"

"I haven't seen him in a while, and next year I will be going off to college. I would like to try to repair whatever damage I caused to him before then, you might not have known this, but before I left we were very close."

_She does seem to mean it._

Peeacee thought as the elevator came to a stop. Well, maybe we could chat later, after the match I have to get to.

"See you then," Virus replied as the doors opened up and Peeacee ran out.

To Be Continued

It looks like Shadows words were right, there are many sides to the mind, but what side can we trust? Read and review.


	12. Strange Events

Chapter 12: Strange Events

"Virtualization," Sebastian said from his computer in his room as the rest of his team went into Lyoko. But just as that happened, an error sign appeared on Bobby's picture. "What the heck?"

* * *

In Lyoko, the four landed in the Desert Region. "Hey Bobby," Will said over the intercom, "I got an error at the moment of transfer, are you all right?"

"Besides this slight headache, I'm fine, Will," Bobby replied as he put his hand to his head.

"Are you sure you are alright, Bobby?" Dawn asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, now let's win this match."

The three girls nodded in agreement. "Right."

* * *

Back in the Hotel, Sissy is sitting on a chair in the lobby spinning a strand of hair with her finger. "I have nothing to do today, and my heart feels a little better. But it still has its shot of pain."

"What did I say about talking to yourself?" a familiar voice asked behind the girl in pink as Sissy saw Mary behind her with a smile on her face, "people will get the wrong idea."

"Mary!" Sissy cried out as they shared a hug then sat down, "how did you get here?"

"By plane," Mary joked.

"I mean, I can't believe your father let you come, are you supervising the team again?"

"Well, the Superintended was so impressed with how well I was able to report the stats of the team last year that he suggested that I go again, let's just say my father knows when to nod," she then had a sly grin on her face, "do you think I just spent all my time with Jamie? Even though I wanted to, I do know when to do some work. But what about you, are you supervising again."

Sissy shook her head. "No, this time I am a standby for Team Kiwi."

A large smile appeared on Mary's face. "Good for you, I'm not too good at sports but I'm glad you can do it. I hope you get to play in the tournament."

"Me too," Sissy said a bit depressed, twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

"So, are you are still in love with, Ulrich?"

Sissy nodded. "I know, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"I know what you mean," Mary replied, "I don't know what I would do if I lost, Jamie. But I do hope you are able to find someone else."

"Oh why does she need to look for someone else," a dark voice asked as Mary looked behind her to see Shadow reading the newspaper.

"What do you want?" Mary asked angrily.

But Shadow just chuckled. "Oh nothing, these comics are very interesting, I'm just glad I can read this language to enjoy them," he stood up, folding the paper and left it on the chair, "but you might be able to make them out, if you want them Sissy its right here."

He walked off with a grin on his face. "That guy always means trouble, but I got to get back to my room, see you later," Mary said as she walked towards the elevator.

As Sissy saw Mary step into the elevator and the doors closed. She walked over to Shadow's seat and picked up the paper, but as she did a CD case fell out of it.

She picked up the disked and read the label. **This should help with your problems.

* * *

**

Shadow walked into Virus's room. "You know, knocking isn't that hard to remember."

Shadow grinned. "And you know Bloodlust wouldn't like to know you still have a conscious."

"I'm not scared of him, and you know threats don't work against me."

"That's why your on this team," Shadow added, "so, how is that tape coming?"

"It's already finished," she said as she placed the recorder out on the table, "all you have to do is know when to use it."

"No problem there, with the little push I gave, they will fall," he took the recorder, but as he was leaving he said, "We are, going to miss you after you leave."

"Is that a conscious I hear?" Virus asked.

He grinned. "Don't push it."

* * *

Back in Lyoko, Nicole's life points went down by ten as Dawn's life points went up by twenty. "Thanks Nicole."

"Hey, what am I here for? I just wish I could use these powers on Bobby's headache."

They look over at Bobby as he attacked a Krab, not seeing the Lyoko symbol appear and disappear on his forehead for only a split second.

* * *

With Mary as she has finally finished unpacking, she placed the teddy bear on the couch. Then she jumped on the couch grabbing the bear and hugged it with a large grin on her face while wiggling her toes childishly. "I can't wait to surprise Jamie, and I hope he wins his match today."

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich are at the pool, Yumi is resting on the fold-out chair as Ulrich swam up to her; resting his arms on the edge. "Come on, Yumi. The water is great."

"I will jump in in a minute," Yumi said as all of a sudden she was soaked with water. She shot up. "What was that for?"

He just grinned as he splashed her again.

She got soaked as she grinned as well. "Oh, you're going to get it now."

"Then come on," Ulrich said as he back stroked, but she did a cannonball right by his side.

"Hey!" Ulrich cried out as Yumi bombarded Ulrich with splashes. But after Yumi stopped, Ulrich was gone.

Then Ulrich came out of the water, wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her under with him.

A few seconds later they both came up out of the water breathing heavily, both of their faces a deep shade of red and being only a few inches away from each other.

"S-so, are you having a good time in my home country?" Yumi asked as she felt the breath of her boyfriend on her lips.

"Y-yeah, I am."

"So, where do you want to go, after this?"

But from the entrance, Sissy is watching this as she looked at the disk in her hand and heard a voice from behind her. "I see Samurai and Yumi are having a good time."

Sissy turned around to see Sword Hunter with a devious grin on her face. "Look how red their faces are, oh what could they be thinking about."

"You're Sword Hunter, right?" Sissy asked.

"The one and only, but call me Susan. I see you're spying on your own teammates. How they act now, makes you wonder what they do all alone, doesn't it?"

"Well-no," Sissy lied.

"Well I know I saw them one time not too long ago, Yumi in only a bath robe right on top of Ulrich. Their faces so red, if I didn't interrupt I could only think of what could have happened. I probably would have seen a good show."

"Ulrich would never do something like that at this age!" Sissy defended.

"You would be surprised what can go on in a teenage boy's mind. Do you know a study has been done where they think about that every six seconds in their life span and also that the touch of another is a drug?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, but it does. When someone uses drugs, the part of the brain that releases pleasure into the system works in overtime, causing the body to feel so good; and just like that the touch of another can give so much pleasure to another by releasing the same chemicals. But every boy is different, you could be right that he wouldn't do that, but I wouldn't put it past him; you can see it in his eyes that he craves her body. I also wouldn't be surprised if the other couple on your team is the same way."

"Could you just, leave me alone, Susan," Sissy suggested.

"No problem, I needed to head to the hot-springs anyway. It's hard keeping my body looking this good."

Sword Hunter walked off as even though Sissy defended Ulrich, she had her doubts as she stared at the disk in her shaking hands.

* * *

Back in Lyoko and within sight of the tower, as Fredi just took out a Krab and Jack took out a Tarantula, Kristen said. "We got it here Jamie; just deactivate the tower for us."

"O-ok," Jamie replied as ran towards the tower.

"Are you sure it's clear?" Fredi asked.

"No problem cold one," Michael said over the intercom, "we got this match set."

But just then, a warning started to flash on his screen. "Ok, maybe not. But what the heck is it?"

He typed rows on the screen as a shocked look appeared him his face. "I-it can't be."

Jamie started to slowly step away from the tower as the strange jellyfish-like creature started floating towards him.

"What's going on, Michael?" Fredi asked.

"That jellyfish, it's back!"

"What!" the three asked in shock as the tentacles ensnared Jamie and placed the ends at his forehead.

On the screen, Jamie's head appeared as a number raced downwards.

"How much time do we have?" Fredi asked as the three were running to the tower.

"It is going pretty fast, but not long, at least twenty seconds."

"Then start the devirtualization for him, if we can't save him before we get to him then we have a backup plan."

"But if we devirtualize him, we will automatically lose!" Michael said.

"And if we don't, you remembered what happened last time."

"Oh yeah, starting devirtualization," their Controller replied as the color on Jamie's card started to disappear. "He should devirtualize before the brain drain number."

"Good, now we got a teammate to save."

Just then, two Mantises made a wall of mines between them and their teammate. "Danget, even with Hydro we won't break threw it in time," Fredi said.

"But don't worry, in a few seconds Jamie will devirtualize just before the counter."

Then right where the countdown was in the thirties, Jamie devirtualized and Team Extra was declared the winner.

To Be Continued

So much to do yet so little time, read and review.


	13. Recovery

Chapter 13: Recovery

A blinding light shinned down on Jamie's face, his eyes adjusted to the light to see Mary looking down at him with tear filled eyes. Jamie was a bit shocked to see her as he saw the concern look in her eyes. "I'm, g-glad," she stuttered to say, "to see, you're awake."

"You're awake!" Purrin cried out as she hugged Jamie tightly, until Mary pulled her off.

"Don't do that him!" she cried out, "he just woke up and still needs to heal."

Jamie struggled to sit up from the Hotel's Hospital bed; he put his hand to his head as Mary walked over. "Please, take your time, Jamie. You need to fully recover."

"I-I feel fine," Jaime replied as he saw Fredi leaning against the wall.

"Good to see your awake, you have been asleep for a little over an hour since the match."

"D-did we...?" Jamie asked as Fredi shook his head.

"To get you out of there we had to devirtualize you, and you know the rules if the Deactivator is Devirtualized."

"I-I know."

"Everyone else is discussing this incident with Team Kiwi once they made the connection, I stayed behind to make sure you woke up and to make sure these girls' didn't try anything."

The two girls' stuck their tongues out at Fredi as they turned their attention back at Jamie. "Please take your time to heal," Mary pleaded.

"But heal quickly so we can play," Purrin said as she hugged him again but Mary pulled her off again.

"Fredi, a little help please?" Mary asked as Fredi walked over and walked out with the little menace.

"But I want to play with him," Purrin exclaimed.

As they left the room, Mary sat down on the bed next to Jamie and relaxed her head on his shoulder. "So that is Purrin, just think how I would be acting if you didn't tell me about her before."

A bit of a scared look came on the boy's face as she gently wrapped her arms around his arm. "I'm just glad; we don't keep secrets from each other."

(I bet you were all expecting a big catfight between Mary and Purrin, well I have other things planned instead for other couples.)

In the Lyoko Training Room, the three groups are in the room as Team Extra is a bit puzzled from this information. "So you're saying a virus named Xana is able to affect not only computers, but people as well?" Bobby asked.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Sebastian added, "one is bionic as the other is organic. The two cannot combine just like human flu's cannot infect a computer."

"Well, it's the truth," Jeremy replied, "and that Scyphozoa is linked directly to it."

"Hold on computer with legs," Odd added, "we're naming the jellyfish now?"

"Well, it's better than just calling it a jellyfish-like creature (not to mention a whole lot easier to write)."

"Anyway, Team Kiwi is right Extra," Michael said, "that is one nasty bug and we dealt with it last year. But I was told that Pink Hair cutie said that her family got rid of it."

"That's what my father and uncle told me," Aelita replied worriedly, "it must have hidden from their scans somehow."

"I wouldn't pass that slippery thing; it took a lot for Ulrich to beat it last time," Michael said.

"And it wasn't easy either," Ulrich added.

"But the only problem is, if your family thought they got it Aelita, how are we going to find it?" Jack asked.

"Well, even though I'm not so sure about all of this, I could have a look at the system," Will said, "I just need a sample of the virus."

Jeremy pulled out a disk out of his pocket. "Here, this should help."

Will took the disk. "I better go scan this then."

"Hey I was wondering there, Will. Where's cutie with glasses?" Michael asked.

"Who?"

"I think he meant, Peeacee," Kristen replied.

"She told me she had a previous appointment, I will fill her in about this later."

"Darn, she is a cutie," Michael said.

"What would Minto say if she heard you say that?" Kristen asked as Michael stuttered.

"She wouldn't say anything; she would just smack me upside the back of the head."

"That sounds about right," Fredi said as he entered the room.

"So, how is Jamie?" Kristen asked.

"He's fine, he woke up a few minutes ago and Mary is looking after him."

"Are you sure that was a bright idea?" Jack asked.

"I trust her, but because of that loss we better start training, so if you two other groups don't mind; my team needs to use this Training Room."

"Come on cold leader, I was hoping to spend some time with my blue cutie of the east after our match."

But all Fredi did was glare at the team's Controller and Michael said. "Fine."

Peeacee and Virus are sitting at a table in an outdoor restaurant with the sun setting behind the hills and the lights above flashing from on to off. Peeacee stirred the sugar into her coffee with a spoon, she then took out the spoon and took a sip from her cup.

"You're only fourteen and you drink coffee, I'm eighteen and I hate the stuff."

"It must be an acquired taste then," Peeacee replied as she set down the cup.

"What I still don't believe is that you eat and drink too."

"Will designed it so that I can live as a normal person, just like your body mine needs food and liquids to power my body; and yes I can taste it as well."

"My brother does great work," Virus said as she took a sip of her tea, "so what is my brother up to these days anyway?"

"Besides the Lyoko Tournament, he is basically doing research on the Full-Body Prosthetic project; and for this free one I got I work as his assistant. What I basically do is make sure he doesn't over work himself and for his work."

"So you're basically his lab rat?"

"You could call it that, but he treats me with kindness and doesn't make me do stuff I don't want to do. He also doesn't get mad because of my forgetfulness and has always helped me when I needed it as well."

"My brother has always been a kind one since we were still talking, I'm glad to see that he is doing well though. So how long have you had a crush on him?"

"It's... wait, I don't know what you're talking about," she replied nervously, as her coffee cup started to shake in her hand.

"You might have a robotic body but you are still a young woman."

"But still, to have a relationship with my employer would be against the unwritten regulations as being his assistant."

"So, you do have a crush on him."

She swallowed the sip of coffee hard. "Well, I... so why did you leave?" Peeacee asked, trying to change the subject by anyway.

"Don't think that will trick me, but just to answer it, I had a breakdown," Virus said as she gently stirs her cup of green tea, "I just had to get away and that's where I joined up with the Sins and became their Controller."

"I see, but I can tell that Will did look up to you," Peeacee said.

"Yeah, I know he did, but I just wish he would talk to me," she continued to stir her cup of tea as she then took a sip, "but I would approve of you being his girlfriend."

Peeacee nearly choked on her coffee from that statement. "Please stop doing that."

"I bet it feels odd for you to be around someone that knows your body better than you do, knowing what each circuit and wire is for not to mention the outside as well."

Peeacee blushed a bit from this statement while looking down at her bare hand. "You sound a lot like your friend, Sword Hunter."

"That's what happens when you have her for a roommate at both here and school. But if she knew about you she would have a field day that would make you so red your circuits could fry."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Peeacee replied as she finished off her coffee, "but I better get back, Will is probably wondering where I headed off to."

"Well, I would still like to know more, so you want to get together later?"

"Sure, talk to you later," Peeacee said as she walked off.

Virus then put some money on the table to pay for their drinks and started to walk back to the hotel as she heard a dark voice from the alley beside her. "So, you have a chat with your brother's assistant behind both mine and your brother's back."

Virus turned to see Bloodlust grinning at her. "What I do on my free time is none of your business, Bloodlust."

"Your right, it isn't my business. But you better not be going soft on us."

"Don't worry about it, all humans have different sides in their minds. I just wanted to know how my own little brother is doing. I bet sometimes you wonder how your own brother is doing in America."

"Nope," he replied without a hint of remorse, "he lives his life and I live mine."

"And I thought twins were close," Virus mumbled as Bloodlust replied.

"Well like the old saying goes, "that's what you get for thinking." But for now, let's head back to the hotel."

"Fine."

To Be Continued

Well, it looks to me that Virus is true to her caring for her brother, and what do I have planned for those other relationships. Well Read and Review to find out.


	14. Double Date

Chapter 14: Double Date

"Come on, Dawn," Will said to her as they walked through the Lobby, "I know, that wasn't the way I wanted any of you guys to find out about my past, but I'm cured I promise. So will you go out with me? I know a great restaurant we could go to."

Dawn stopped, looking down at her feet as he stopped to. "B-William, it has nothing to do with your past but I just can't go out with you."

Will looked at her with a serious look. "It's because of Bobby, am I right?"

She looked away from him and nodded. "I'm sorry, but I'm still devoted to him. He has done so much for me and I haven't done anything for him."

"But will we ever be able to go out in the near future?"

Dawn slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I am not sure of that myself. But now I have to go, I will chat with you later."

She walked off as Will's hand turned into a fist. "You still have no luck with the ladies," a dark voice called out as Will turned to see Shadow sitting down, doing the crossword like he usually does.

"You again!" Will yelled as Shadow wrote down pariah in Japanese on the paper, "you told me over the phone that she would go out. You lied to me!"

But Shadow just chuckled. "You don't need to yell, I have a great sense of hearing. But I'm not the only one who lied. You have been lying since you have been here."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"Like I said before, I have a great sense of hearing; I can hear the pill bottle in your right pocket. It's been halfway through the month and by the sound of it you have around fifty pills still in it. Now the prescription you are taking starts out with fifty pills and you are supposed to take two pills every twelve hours also you get the bottle refilled on the start of the month. So what I'm talking about is that you haven't been taking your meds and that means you are back to the love crazed teen you were before."

Will chuckled back. "I don't need these meds to help me, so I haven't been lying."

"Yes, your right, you don't need your meds," Shadow admitted as he wrote down dismal in Japanese, "and what do I know. It's not like a profile people for a living."

"Well, if you don't mind. I'm going back to my room now."

_This is going, to get very interesting._

Shadow thought.

* * *

In Sissy's, Yumi's, and Aelita's room, Sissy is alone on top of her futon, wiggling her bare toes and resting her pink laptop on her lap. Her back to the wall while looking at the golden CD in her hand then thought.

_What did Shadow give me? And how can anything he gave me on a CD help me?_

She opened the CD Drive and placed it on it. The file appeared titled Ulrich on the screen as she double-clicked it. The file opened up to show documents titled anything from Favorite food to childhood past.

_Is this what I think it is?_

She thought as she double-clicked the childhood file to see pages upon pages of information including pictures from baby to six.

_I can't believe he was able to find all this. But I will read this later, what else is on this?_

She got out of that file and saw one that said, "The Plan." So she double clicked on the document and her eyes grew wide.

_I could get Ulrich with this, but should I?_

Then she heard her roommates trying to open the door, she exited out of the folder as they walked in. "Hey Sissy, what have you been doing in here?"

She brings up a game on her computer. "I got bored, so I stated to play this game called, "Mahjong." It is really addicting."

"I know what you mean," Yumi said as she looked through her drawers and found a new shirt, "I remember when I played it, I would loose track of the time."

"But Yumi is taking us to look at the setting up of the festival, you want to come?" Aelita asked as she too was looking at different clothes in her drawer."

"Nah, I am heading down to the Indoor Hot Springs in a few minutes."

"See, I told you you would like it," Yumi replied with the shirt over her chest and looking in the mirror, but then put it back and did the same with another one.

"Yeah," she answered as she looked at her roommates looking at their clothes, "what are you two doing."

"Well, we are looking for what to wear, because Odd is staying here as well and that means," Aelita said as she starts blushing, "it's kind-of like, a double date."

"So, we are looking for what to wear," Yumi replied as she picked a fancier black shirt, took off her other shirt then put that one on.

Then as Yumi was changing her pants, Aelita put on her shirt. "But are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I hope you two have a good time," Sissy replied as the two finished dressing.

"Then, enjoy your bath," Yumi replied as the two girls left the room. Just after that Sissy pulled up the folder once again and looked at the document titled, "The Plan."

_Maybe, I will give it a shot.

* * *

_

At the same time, Jeremy and Ulrich were waiting in the Lobby as Odd was standing with them. "Have fun with your trip you guys, I'm going to eat all of your shares at the Food Court so they don't go to waste."

"You do that for us, Odd," Ulrich replied as the two girls showed up waving as they waved back.

"I will leave you four lovebirds and see if I can call, Sam. It should still be early back home. Sayonara," their strange teammate said as he walked off.

The two girls came up to the guys who had a small shade of redness in their cheeks. "You two, look great for us just to go check out the setting up of the Festival," Jeremy said.

The two girls blush as well. "Well, we just thought this would be a good time as any to wear these clothes," Aelita replied.

"Why, would this be too much?" Yumi asked.

"No," Ulrich said, "you look great."

The two girls smiled and held their boyfriend's hand. "Well, let's get going," Yumi said as the four walked out as Odd could only smile at the sight while he walked over to the food court.

* * *

In the Food Court, Odd is eating from four different trays of food as everyone else in the place is wondering where he is putting away all of that food. But as he was eating he could see the rest of the other Lyoko couples from Minto and Michael to Mary and Jamie eating their meals together as he thought.

_All these couples together are making me miss, Sam. I know I just called her but it's just not the same._

But then Sword Hunter sat down across from him and said. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked as he started eating the rice, but first dumping a whole bottle of soy sauce on it.

"When I eat about one-forth of what you eat, it would take me a month to get my body back to its sexy self. So how do you eat that much and stay so scrawny."

"I'm not scrawny," Odd complained, "I'm svelte."

"I see, but I wish I had that kind of metabolism. I could eat all I want and still keep this body of mine. I can tell you like it as well."

But all Odd did was smile. "Sorry, I'm already spoken for."

She giggled. "I like a guy that doesn't stray, such a rare quality in a guy this time," but then she placed a small DVD player in front of him with the scene of him asking out Ichigo during the match and Odd dropped his rice bowl. "But I think this shows otherwise."

"Where did you get that?"

"That you shouldn't be asking, but I can't believe they didn't show this on TV. Now all you have to do is a little favor for me," she winked then she showed a picture of his girlfriend, "and Samantha won't ever see this little video of you."

For once, Odd didn't feel hungry. "Fine."

"Ah, aren't you such a sweetie."

* * *

With the two couples watching the people set up the tents for tomorrow's festival, Ulrich asked. "So, what is going to go on here, Yumi?"

"It's going to be great: different foods from all over the country, ceremonies, games, and last but not least, a firework display."

"That sounds great, Yumi," Aelita replied, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and her arms around his.

"Actually, at a festival like this, is where my mom and dad met (made this up). So this to me, is very special."

The grip on her hand became slightly tighter as she looked at her boyfriend smiling at her. "And now, this place can become a very special place for me too."

She smiled and the grip on her hand became slightly tighter as well. "Yeah, it will."

To Be Continued

It will be something, but with my way it won't be special. Read and review.


	15. Sins VS Kiwi

Chapter 15: Sins VS Kiwi

It is later in the afternoon as the guys are out; the girls are at the Food Court discussing about the festival, from the sites to the food. "I just hope whoever is picked to go to the tournament today will get out in time to get to the festival," Yumi said as Mary added.

"Yes, I don't want to be late for that."

"But your not even in the tournament," Sissy said.

"I know that, but Jamie is," Mary said with a smile, "and I'm not going with out my arms wrapped around his."

"No you won't," Purrin griped, "because I will be the one with my Jamie,"

Then the two of them glared at each other, Ichigo added. "That reminds me, my boyfriend Masaya is going to meet me there. This is going to be so great; I haven't seen him in about a week."

"All of this dating talk makes me even think about giving it a try," Sword Hunter said as she took a drink of her soda and a grin appeared on her face. "Too bad I am just too shy to date."

"I just don't understand," Nicole said as she took a bite of her food, "why you, of all people, would be too shy to date?"

"Simple," Sword Hunter said with a grin, "why would I want to deprave all of the other guys the belief they could go out with me?"

All of the other girls just shook their heads but then with her usual tricks, Sword Hunter just had to spice up the conversation. "So what are you girls going to do on these dates?"

All of the girls stopped what they were doing and actually seemed to be putting some thought into her question as she added. "I could only guess what you dating ones would do all alone at that festival with your boyfriends."

Then all of the girls started to blush. "Oh, what would you be thinking about, Sword Hunter?" Zakuro asked.

Sword Hunter giggled. "Oh, that's my little secret," she looked over at Mary and Purrin still glaring at each other, "but I bet silver hair will have lots of fun with shy one. Bet you two can't keep your lips off each other."

Mary shot right over at Sword Hunter with a deep shade of red in her face. "W-well, t-the t-truth i-is..."

Then a shock look came over the beauty of Team Sin. "No way... you haven't kissed him yet!"

Mary's face only got a deeper shade as she shook her head. "I haven't."

"Then I still have a chance!" Purrin said as Minto pulled back her teammate.

"So, problems with the relationship?" Sword Hunter asked with a grin on her face as once again, Mary shook her head in reply.

"It's not like that at all; our relationship is different than that. When I am around him he makes me feel comfortable and safe, like how I can fall asleep on his shoulder and I know that just being with him, I am safe."

"Well it's good to see that some relationships isn't just about lust anymore, you should see some of the relationships these days, it's disgusting," Retasu added as all the girls looked at her and added in panic. "That doesn't mean that yours are like that."

"Well, do you want to kiss him?" Sword Hunter asked again, but this time Mary nodded.

"Yes, and that is also why I can't wait to go to the festival."

"Why is that, Mary?" Yumi asked.

"Could you think of any better way to experience your first kiss? In an exotic land thousands of miles away from your home, during a time of celebration. Then at the top of a Ferris with only you and him while the moon is in the sky. What do you think?"

All of the girls are using their napkins as tissues as Ichigo said. "That is so beautiful."

"I wish that could have been my first kiss," Aelita added.

"Hopefully, it was with, Jeremy," Sword Hunter said with a sinful smile on her face as Aelita was shocked.

"Yes, it was, why?"

"Oh, no reason," Sword Hunter replied slyly as she got up, "Well, I got to go, that hot springs is calling out to me once again."

As she walked away, Aelita thought.

_Why does Team Sin keep doing this to me, but if Jeremy hears these rumors from someone other than me something bad could happen. I better tell..._

But just them, the headache returned as she pressed her hand to her head. "Your headache again?" Yumi asked her teammate as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's like the thing has a mind of its own," Aelita joked.

"Oh not you too, your cousin is already enough of a pain with the jokes."

Just then Aelita's, Sissy's and Yumi's pager started to go off. "Well, it looks like we're up, see you girls later," Yumi said as the three rushed out.

* * *

The group arrived at the stadium as they see Team Sin just waiting by theirs. "What are you guys doing?" Odd asked as Bloodlust just smirked.

"We don't come to these tournaments just to win; the hunt is the best part."

"You should know that by now," TNT added.

"Over-cocky jerks," Ulrich said.

"Oh don't be like that, Samurai," Sword Hunter called out seductively. "If you beat me this time, I will give you another kiss, I know you liked my last one and are dieing for another taste."

Ulrich's face turned a bit red until his girlfriend elbowed him in the side. "He doesn't need any kiss from you."

"Oh yeah, I should guess that you can't keep your lips off each other, am I right?"

This time it was Yumi's face that turned bright red. "Well, um…"

"Oh you naughty girl you, hope you have fun. Now go ahead and get your head start, I'll catch up soon," Sword Hunter said with a wave as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's get going," Jeremy said as they were about to head for the pods, until Sissy spoke up.

"I was just wondering, if I could try this match."

They all looked at each other as Jeremy replied. "Sissy, this is a really tough team…"

"Ah come on, Computer with Sneakers, we beat these guys before, even without you," Odd said.

"He does have a point," Ulrich added.

"I don't mind sitting out this match," Yumi commented.

"Could you all hurry it up?" Sword Hunter yelled. "We aren't getting any younger over here."

"Fine, but let's try to get going," Jeremy said as he sat at his station and Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita walked to the pods. "Scanning, transfer, and virtualization!" he said as he hit the enter key and they all appeared in the Ice Region.

"Everything looks good so far," Yumi said as she leaned her elbow on Jeremy's chair.

"But now it's our turn," Virus said as she started typing on her computer while her team walked into their pods.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jamie and Mary arrive at the indoor pool with her arms wrapped around Jamie's arm; Jamie is wearing a pair of blue trunks as Mary is wearing a two piece black bathing suit that revels how snow white her skin is.

She looks around to see all the other girls glancing over at Jamie, being a little jealous as she looked at her petite body. "So, Jamie, do you like my new bathing suit?"

He slowly nodded his head. "Y-yes, I do."

She then let go of his arm and walked out in front of him with her back to him. "So, even with all of these other girls, you would still rather be with me?" she asked in a sad tone.

Jamie slowly shook his head. "Y-yes, I-I would rather b-be with y-you."

She giggled as she fell backwards till she was stopped when her back rested on his chest. "You always know the right thing to say," she then grabbed his arms and put them around her. "And if you like me in my bathing suit, just wait till you see what I picked out for the Festival tonight."

Jamie's face turned a shade of red, when all of a sudden, Purrin jumped onto Jamie's back, which caused Jamie to lose his balance and Mary fell into the pool. "Hello, my Jamie!"

Mary resurfaced from the pool and wiped the water from her eyes to see Jamie gently trying to remove himself from Purrin's grip.

* * *

Back in Lyoko, the three bodyguards of Team Kiwi have formed a triangle around their Deactivator as Ulrich said while they are running across the icy field. "Ok guys, we can expect to see Team Sin appear any time now. Now how they usually come at us is that Shadow surrounds us, so Jeremy, make sure you are looking for anything strange."

"Way ahead of you Ulrich, and so far there is nothing suspicion on my screen except for a three Hornets coming up on in each direction."

"I can take those," Sissy said as they saw the Hornets approaching.

"Go ahead," Ulrich said as they stopped and Sissy disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared above them, just then she pulled out three needles and spun while throwing them at each Hornet.

But the strange thing was, each one of them was able to dodge the attack as she landed back on the ground. "How could all of them dodge my attack?"

"Maybe your aim is off," Odd suggested.

Jeremy then looked at his computer at the three hornets. "Something is a bit off?"

"I know my attack should have worked!" She complained to Odd as he aimed his arm at one of them.

"Now watch the master at work," he then fired his arrow right at the Hornet, just then the Hornet fired right at the laser and deflected it. "What the…?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sissy asked as it looked to them as if the Hornets were laughing at them.

"Jeremy, what is going on?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know Hornet's shouldn't act this way," he replied as just then, a different symbol appeared on his screen and he yelled at his teammates. "Get out of there! It's a trap!"

They were shocked until they saw the shadow below the Hornets move away from the Hornets and then Shadow and his clones destroyed the Hornets. "We can't let something else destroy our prey," the three Shadows said at the same time.

"That is creepy," Sissy said.

"Finally, someone agrees with me," Odd added.

"It's our new ability from the Upgrades, we call it Overshadow. It is very useful when sneaking up on our opponents."

And then the other three members of their team came out of the Shadow's. "And mix with his ability of transport, how could we lose?" Bloodlust asked with a grin on his face.

"So your dogs can learn new tricks," Odd said as he laughed, but the members of Team Sin didn't seem as amused.

"Well it's time for my fun," Sword Hunter said as she pointed to Ulrich, "come on, Samurai, I want to see if you have gotten any better since our last match."

Like always, the Shadow's let Ulrich pass as he drew his sword. "Let's get this over with," he said as Sword Hunter mopped.

"Ah come on, Samurai. You making it sound like being with me is a chore. Don't you like me?" she asked sadly.

"Oh stop with that," the Shadow's said.

Then Sword Hunter stuck her tongue at them. "Oh stop ruining my fun."

Well TNT, let's get going," Bloodlust said as he started to walk off.

"Dang, you never let me watch," TNT replied as he followed.

Then Sword Hunter had her hands and feet turn into large blades, "Well come on, Samurai, don't keep a girl waiting."

* * *

Then with the other thee still surrounded by the three Shadows', Sissy said. "I don't get it, there is three of them and three of us, we could take them."

"Don't underestimate Shadow; he could take us out very quickly. Not to mention all they have to do is take out me and we automatically lose," Aelita replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

But just then, the Shadows' spoke. "We are going to try something, a little different this time."

They moved to open a passage for them to escape. "What are you guys up to?" Odd asked.

"Like we said before, we don't come here to just win, we come here to hunt. So I would rather have some fun then just wait for you guys to make the move," they replied while chuckling.

Team Kiwi looked over at their leader fighting off Sword Hunter then nodded to each other as they ran off.

"Now remember, leave the Deactivator alone, our leader has his plans for her. And you two go after the cat, Sissy is mine," Shadow said to his clones as they nodded and they all sunk into the ground.

* * *

Back at the hotel, William Dunbar is in the gym, punching the punching bag as he said to himself. "Why won't she go out with me, I have been nothing but nice to her. But Dawn just has to still have a crush on Bobby," he then hit the bag with a right hook and rubbed his fist. "Why doesn't she want to go out with me?"

Then in a flash, Yumi's face appeared in his mind as he grinded his teeth. "It's because I let her go free, she wasn't punished for what she did to me. Using me like her love puppet to get that Ulrich's attention. If I want to have Dawn like me, I have to make Yumi pay."

* * *

Back to the fight between Ulrich and Sword Hunter as it blazed on. With her Quatroblade technique and skills all Ulrich could do is keep up his guard. "Come on, Samurai. At least try to make a move on me, I don't think your girlfriend would mind," she said with a wink.

But he didn't say anything as he continued to block and she just said. "Alright then, if that's how you want it," then after she swiped one she did a side kick at his sword, causing him to fly right into the water. "Hmm, this seems familiar, doesn't it?" she asked while giggling.

He climbed out of the water. "That was cold."

"What else do you expect from a member of Team Sin, Samurai? Now I know you had some upgrades, could you show me them?"

"When I'm ready, I will show you," he replied as he put his sword into the ground and charged at her.

_So, the same trick as last year. Come on, Samurai, you should know me better than that.

* * *

_

Sissy is running behind the other two as she can see the Shadows chasing her across the ground, then in a burst of speed, Shadows past her except for one appeared in front of her and came out of the ground, causing her to stop with three needles in her hand.

"Now I see," Shadow said as Sissy put up her guard.

"What do you see?"

"Why you picked that "particular" design for your Lyoko character. That game was very interesting."

"I still don't understand."

Shadow chuckled. "Because in that game, that character was dressed like that to hide her true self, just like you are now, with hiding your true desires. It is funny how you even tell your team without actually telling them."

She dropped her guard, with here eyes wide open. "Even subconsciously you wanted them to know, funny how the brain works huh."

"Virus, what did you do to my computer?" Jeremy yelled. "I can't see, Sissy."

"Figure it out on your own," Virus replied as she continued to type on the keyboard.

* * *

"Well, come on," Shadow said to Sissy. "Let's see how you are here."

Then in a flash she threw her needles at Shadow as he sunk into the ground then came right back out. "A for effort, but no dice."

She then shot out her chain and knocked Shadow back. "What do you think of that?" Sissy asked.

Shadow chuckled. "Distracting your opponent and then hitting them when they are focused on the first attack, if you went to Vlad High you probably could have been on our team with a sneaky move like that. But don't think I'm down yet."

He charged at her as she lifted up her arm and spun the chain around her. "Let's see you get to me now."

Shadow only chuckled. "Gladly."

He sunk into the ground and bypassed the shield. As he was under her a hole formed were she fell through just to see Shadow standing over her as she fell into the digital void. "You need a lot more training."

Sissy came out of the pod with her hand to her head as she approached Jeremy. "I'm sorry, I wish I could have done better."

"Don't worry, Sissy. They are a tough team," Yumi replied.

"And I would have helped you, but Virus blocked out my com-link to you," Jeremy replied as Sissy looked over at Virus who had a smirk on her face.

_So that means, they didn't hear my conversation with, Shadow._

Sissy thought as she replied. "Oh, I see."

* * *

Back in Lyoko, Aelita is standing behind Odd as the other two Shadows were closing in. They came up from the ground, laughing at their captured prey. "We were hoping the chase would have lasted longer, but it seems like your group has weakened since our last fight," the two Shadows said at the same time.

"I will hold them off, you run as fast as you can to the tower," Odd whispered to his cousin.

"But Odd..." Aelita said as he nodded his head, causing Aelita to smile as she ran off the other way.

"Blood is thicker than water," the Shadows said as they chuckled, "let's see if it's true."

* * *

Back with Ulrich as he jumped over Sword Hunter, then after he was on the other side he put out his hand and his sword came at him with Sword Hunter in the way. But just at the last second Sword Hunter did a back flip over the sword, dodging it by inches. "Come on, Samurai, you really should know you can't fool this girl twice with the same trick."

The sword came back to his hand.

_Darn, I thought I could rely on that move._

"Well, Samurai, since you won't show off any of your new upgrades. How bout I show you mine?" just then, both the blades on Sword Hunter's arms and the one coming out of her left foot started to glow a blood red.

"No, she has it too?" Ulrich said to himself as she started to spin rapidly on the tip of the blade coming out of her right foot until all you saw was a glowing blur.

"Ulrich, get out of there!" Jeremy yelled on his com-link as just then, blades of energy were being shot out of all directions with Ulrich barely dodging the attacks. But then out of a blind area Ulrich was nailed with the attack and flew back till his back slammed into an ice pillar.

She stopped spinning and placed her right arm blade behind her head, a sinful smile crept across her stunning completion as Ulrich could hear Jeremy on his com-link. "Ulrich that attack severely damaged your life points. You can't take another hit like that."

Ulrich struggled to stand back up, his hand on his stomach as if to stop the pain from Sword Hunter's attack. "Don't think, I'm out yet."

"That's what I like to hear," Sword Hunter replied. "Not giving up till ever last life point has been taken. The true way of a Samurai. But just to let you know, Samurai. If you can't beat me here, I will just have to hope my teammates haven't gotten rid of all the fun."

"Well then," Ulrich replied with a cocky attitude, his sword draw and positioned in front of him, his grip tightening on the handle as a blue glow started to form. "I can't let you do that, so I will have to take you out along with me."

"Such a fighter, that's what I love to see," she replied as her blades glow red once again and she starts to spin.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich calls out, surrounding Sword Hunter with his two clones, all of them charging up their blade. "Take this!" he called out as they all launched their attack at the same time three red was shot at him and his clones. All made contact as they all disappeared.

* * *

Odd could only smirk as he aimed both of his arms at the two Shadows. "You know," Odd said, "you aren't the only ones that have gotten upgrades."

He fired one shot at the one on the left as it moved to the left and dodged the attack. "So what was that supposed to do?"

"Destroy you," Odd replied as the arrow went right through its back and destroyed it, then Odd fired another shot at the one on the right. It sunk into the ground and headed off as the arrow never lost its trail and hit it while it was still in the ground, devirtualizing it as well.

But then from behind Odd, he heard laughter from the true Shadow. "What's so funny?" the strange teammate of Team Kiwi asked as Shadow could only smirk when he replied.

"Cats are so easy to distract."

* * *

Aelita, panting from exhaustion sees the tower not to far off, with all the energy she had left she made a last burst of speed to the tower. But then she was stopped in her tracks as the ground before her broke apart and she was left standing on a platform, barely big enough to fit her standing.

From a distance, she heard a dark chuckle and looked over to see TNT and Bloodlust.

_They were waiting for me._ She thought as the leader of Team Sin started to walk toward her. _They had this planned all along._

"Well, Aelita. It's nice to see you were able to make it this far," Bloodlust replied while chuckling at his captured prey. "But it looks like I get to sink my teeth into you after all."

He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them to show his eyes were glowing a deep blood red. Aelita's body couldn't move as her brain was screaming at her body to do something. Then he put out his hand and signaled her to come to him. Like if a rope was tied around her waste she floated over to the dark teen.

She stop, standing before him as he looked down at her with his blood red eyes, grinning a satisfied grin to reveals his two large fangs while her body was sill petrified with fear. "I feel a bit, thirsty, but you will help with that. Won't you?" Bloodlust asked as he slowly moved her head aside and with one quick movement sunk his fangs deep into her neck.

To Be Continued

Sorry for the long wait, its just I'M IN JAPAN! Yeah it's my graduation present and I can't help but brag. Well I hope to see your reviews as the festival and Team's Sin's plans is about to come.


	16. Before the Festival

Chapter 16: Before the Festival

Team Kiwi walked back into the Hotel as Sissy had her head down looking at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said above a whisper so that only her teammates could hear, "I wish I could have done better."

"Don't worry about it," Yumi replied as she patted Sissy on her back. "You gave it your best and they are a tough team."

"We will just have to try better next time," Odd added. Which seemed to lift the girls head and a small smile came on her face.

Just then, the doors opened once again and all besides Virus, Team Sin walked into the Hotel. "Come on, Team Kiwi, you should have stayed for the interviews," TNT said as he chuckled.

"Why, so you could ridicule us for the eleven-o' clock news?" Ulrich asked as Sword Hunter could only giggle.

"Oh no, Samurai, not as much of that, there was news because of the new way not bringing as much cash as expected, we are going back to scheduled matches. So tomorrow it's Extra VS Mew at noon. Now we get a crowd again."

"Well that is good news, now I can schedule some trips around Tokyo so I can see more than the Hotel and the Stadium," Yumi said as just then, Sword Hunter snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot," she then walked up to Ulrich with a sly grin, "Well, it was a tie. But you still beat me, so I will only give you half of your prize."

She then put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss, everyone on Team Kiwi was shocked as Team Sin was used to this and Shadow put his hand to his forehead. "She is really pushing it, Bloodlust."

"What kind of bad guys would we be if we didn't keep our promises, Shadow?" his leader asked with a chuckle, "we do consider ourselves a little more civilized then the average villains. Because, only a coward would go back on their word."

"True, but still she is really pushing it."

Sword Hunter broke the kiss as Ulrich collapsed on the floor. "And that was only half, makes me wonder if you could of handled the full version," she said as she started to giggle.

Still, Team Kiwi was stunned until Odd looked around. "Hey, where is your Controller?"

"She had something to get to," Sword Hunter replied as she grabbed the stunned Yumi by the wrist, "which reminds me, I need to have a girl chat with your teammate."

She walked off as Bloodlust looked down at Aelita; a small grin came across one side of his face as the pink hair girl started to shiver. "Fun match today, hope to do it again very soon."

Odd and Jeremy both stood before their Deactivator looking up at Bloodlust. "Well, it will be a beautiful moonlit night tonight for the festival, hope to see you there," Bloodlust added with a dark chuckle as the rest of Team Sin walked off to the elevator.

* * *

Then with Sword Hunter and Yumi, Yumi is still stunned as Sword Hunter snapped her fingers in front of the dark girl's face. "Oh come on, it's wasn't that shocking. Or do you want me to teach you my technique so you can have your boyfriend acts the same way after a kiss with him?" she asked with a sly grin as Yumi shook it off.

"Still, why did you have to kiss him again?"

"Because," Sword Hunter giggled, "it's funny to see him collapse like that."

Then she pointed over to him as his teammates tried to help him back up with Sissy holding him in her arms. "But another thing I wanted to talk about him, even though he is your boyfriend, at this age a teenage boy's hormones can be very tricky to predict."

"What do you mean?"

"You know I would never take him away from you, I'm not that kind of girl. But at this time he might stray away to any girl that is willing to put out."

After Sword Hunter said that, a mixture of embarrassment, shock and worry filled her face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I've always considered us friends between the matches, just wanted to give you a bit of warning to not let that boyfriend out of your site. If you saw the world like I do, you would already see what could happen. Well I got to go, have fun at the festival tonight."

Then Sword Hunter walked off as Yumi is looking around to see other girls around the hotel glancing over at Ulrich as she also notice how Sissy's arms were around Ulrich to help him up.

* * *

Then Sword Hunter entered the hotel room where her teammates were resting with a smile on their faces. "So, did you tell her?"

"Sure did, oh how the teenage heart can be a fickle thing," she answered with a grin across her face.

"At least you were able to do that right," Shadow muttered as Sword Hunter stuck her tongue at him.

"Put that away," Shadow added. "Who knows where that has been?"

"Calm down you two, the reason evil works so better than good is because evil works together where good bickers with their pride," Bloodlust said to calm the feud as he drank from a small red bag with O+ on the side, "so calm down."

"Yeah, this is for Virus as our one last project together before she goes to college," Sword Hunter whined.

"By the way, does anyone know what she did have planned after our match?" TNT asked.

"Give you one guess," Bloodlust replied in a ticked off tone.

At a small café, Virus and Peeacee are drinking some green tea. "So, you never really have told me how you met my brother," Virus said as she sips her tea while Peeacee cups her cup in her hands, looking at her reflection in the warm liquid with sad eyes.

"It's, a bit, personal," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, if I want to approve of you going out with my little brother, I need to know," Virus said with a smile as Peeacee shook from that.

"If I tell you, could I ask you a personal question ask well?"

Virus stirred a spoon in her cup. "That sounds all right with me."

Peeacee took a sip, then rested the cup on the coaster. "There was, a car accident I was in, both of my parents and the other driver was killed," she replied, never looking up and her hand next to the cup started to twitch," I was the only one who survived, but the accident left me completely paralyzed. All I could do all day was look at the ceiling as countless tubes were in my body to keep me alive."

Her right hand moved over her left arm, rubbing it softly. "I always hated needles yet now I had more in me than a pin cushion as the next day I found out by the doctors that my brain was perfectly healthy but my body was beyond repair and that I would never move again. I felt as if my life was done right there."

"But then, like as if an angel came from the heavens your brother showed up the following day, he rolled in with his mother pushing his chair up next to me and then left the room. He looked over my clipboard and said to me, 'I doubt you want to be a human vegetable the rest of your life, so do you want to try my procedure instead and replace this body of yours with a new one?'"

This was the first time I had ever heard the name "Will Sebastian" so I thought someone was just adding insult to injury. But the look on his face told me he was serious as he added, 'I know you can't talk because of your condition, so blink twice for yes and once for no. This offer is only on the table once, do you want to be a potato the rest of your life?' he asked as I forcefully blinked once. 'Would you risk your life on an experimental surgery if it meant you could be back to as normal as possible?'"

"This one took me a few seconds to think about, I know I didn't want to just stare at the ceiling for the rest of my life but I didn't want to risk want little I had left of my life, until he asked again, 'remember, this is the only chance you have of getting back a normal life. So I ask you one more time; do you want to take the surgery?'"

"This time, I forcefully blinked twice as a smiled appeared on his face; it was a kind smile as he took out a cell phone and dialed a number. I could hear it ring twice as he said only two words into the phone, 'she accepts.'"

"Next thing I know I'm being moved to the operation room and I awoke with a prototype of this body. I could talk, walk, pick things up, and all the other things I was able to do before the accident. Will said to me that I had to stay close because I was a prototype and I could be the first step in helping more people like me in replacing body parts and let them live normal lives. Yet because of all he did for me and I have done nothing in return to pay for this, I offered to be his assistant so I could stay around him and help him as also I could stay close to him for scientific research without bringing up suspicion. I just wish I could be more help to him as his assistant, being that I am so forgetful with the little things like filing a report or to mail some letters. That was about a year ago and he has made great progress so far on his research."

"That's good to hear, I just hope you haven't let my brother overwork himself, he always would work through the night without realizing how much time would pass," Virus added, "such a young age he was a hard worker. I wish I could have taken him away from the books and got him outside playing when he still could."

"But now, it's my turn to ask the question," Peeacee said as she took the last sip of her tea. "Do you really care, about your brother?"

"What do you mean by that?" Virus asked.

"I want to make sure, that you really care about your brother."

"If you're asking me if I regret what I have done, that will be no," she replied coldly. "This was something I needed to do and I couldn't handle what I did to my brother. I know I am selfish for that but there is nothing I can do about looking at the past. I care about my brother more than you will ever know. But," then her voice became calm, "I am glad to see that my brother has been well taken care of by you."

Virus then lays down six hundred and fifty yen on the table to pay for both cups. "Drinks are on me; just take good care of him. Also my brother can be smarter than he thinks and not realize it."

"W-what do you mean?" Will's assistant asked as Virus just smirked and walked off without an answer, confusing the young girl as she pushed up her sunglasses.

_She is a different girl than I have been around, but what could she have meant by that?_

Peeacee thought as she looked at her watch and was shocked.

_Oh, I better get back to the hotel and get ready for the festival.

* * *

_

In the Hotel, Team Project was waiting by the elevator in the lobby as the time changed to eighteen eleven on the digital clock and Fredi was taping his foot on the ground. "Where is Mary and Kristen, they said they would be ready ten minutes ago."

"You always know the cuties like to take their sweet time when getting ready," Michael replied as his hairs stood on end from the voice behind him.

"Oh, what did you mean by that?" Minto asked as Team Project looked at Team Mew who was already ready to go in their kimonos.

"W-well," he stuttered, "I didn't mean all cuties were like that, especially you my blue cutie of the east."

She blushed. "I told you, not to call me that."

"But I know you like it," Michael declared with a smirk as he held out his arm, "now my blue cutie of the east, shall we?"

She accepted and the two walked off. "Well, that got rid of him," Fredi said as he looked at Retasu who was staring at him. "Yes?"

She stuttered. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just from the last time we met I never thought you would ever join your team in a fun activity like this festival," she replied as Fredi glared at her, causing her whole body to shiver until her dark teammate stepped in.

"Well, she is right. Two years ago you would barely talk or be in public unless you had to. It makes me wonder what else has changed about you," she said with a smirk.

"Well I know something that hasn't changed about your team," he replied as he pointed at Purrin that Jamie was trying to push off himself until Ichigo ran over and pulled her off.

"But I want to go with, my Jamie," she whined.

"She is a quick one," Ichigo said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Well, see you later at the festival," Zakuro said as her team walked to the exit just as the elevator door opened with Kristen as she announced.

"Well, here is, Mary."

She stepped aside as to reveal Mary in a black silk Kimono, which caused Jamie's face to turn a shade of red as she walked over to him with a smile. "This used to be my mom's when she came to Japan when she was my age, I'm glad it fits me so well. Are you glad too?" she asked as Jamie slowly nodded his head.

"My mom always told me there is just something about a girl in a kimono that did something to guys, I guess she was right," Mary giggled as she rapped her arms around Jamie's arm, "also she told me that silk always did something as well, to the touch as she saw that Jamie was just blushing even more, "and it looks like she was right about that as well."

"Let's get going anyway, we are already late."

"The festival is lasting all night, we don't need to hurry," Kristen said as they all walked of.

* * *

Now in the room where Team Sin was all in their kimonos as Bloodlust finished off a red bag with AB Negative on the side. "Now, let's have some fun at this festival, shall we?"

To Be Continued

Soon, very soon I am going to have some real fun. Read and review.


	17. The Festival

Chapter 17: The Festival

Team Kiwi arrived at the main gate, the price was one-thousand yen (eight American dollars) per person, but with their Lyoko ID Cards they were passed right through. As they walked in, they were astounded by the site of the booths and the smells of the different foods cooking on the stoves. "Ah this is sweet, look at all the food," Odd blurted out, looking all around.

"Come on, You have to be interested in more than just the food, look at all the games, the shops, the different music," Aelita suggested, but it was of no use as the team spotted Odd looking at the noodle stand.

"Come on, Odd," Ulrich said, pulling his teammate away from the stand, "you don't want to waste all of your yen just on food. Besides, we just ate like thirty minutes ago."

"I'm a growing boy, I have to eat."

"If you keep eating like this, you will grow into a blimp," Ulrich replied.

Yumi then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's arm. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Just the same, Aelita wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's arm. "Yes, Jeremy. What do you want to do first?"

"Well, where are all the games are in this carnival?" Odd asked as before you could blink, Yumi let go of Ulrich and grabbed Odd's forcefully.

"I am serious, Odd. If you keep that up, let's just say I found out the Ceasefire doesn't apply to your own teammates."

The death glare she was giving her teammate caused him to return her threat with a nervous crooked smile. "Ok, I get it, I'll stop," he answered in a scared tone just as Ulrich came behind her.

"Calm down, Yumi."

She let go of her teammate, just as they could her Sword Hunter call out to them. "Yumi! Yumi!"

They looked over to see Sword Hunter with Virus next to her. "Hey, Yumi, Virus and I are in a bit of an argument and thought you can help."

"Why me?"

"I overheard that you know a lot about Japanese Culture, now are you suppose to wear anything under the Kimono or not?"

"Yeah, you can wear clothes under your Kimono."

Virus grinned at the other female on her team. "Told you."

"Oh, then I better make sure that my Kimono stays on nice and tight," Sword Hunter mentioned, shooting over a sly grin at Ulrich, "but I just wish this didn't cover so much, it gets so stuffy compared to my usual outfit. I might have to let this open a crack later. Thanks anyway."

The two walked off. "Huh, that was strange, huh Ulrich?" Yumi asked, looking at her boyfriend who had a small amount of red on his face when he nodded in reply.

"Are you, blushing?" she asked.

"I bet it was because he thought about Sword Hunter not in her kimono," Odd replied, but was then answered by a headlock from the team leader.

"You already have Yumi annoyed; you don't want me as well."

But after that comment, Yumi started to think.

_Could what Sword Hunter said was true, could he be so easily distracted at this age._

"Yumi, are you alright," Aelita asked, with Yumi snapping out of her daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But come on, team. Let's enjoy the festival."

"So, when we are done we will meet back up at the Hotel, sound ok?" Jeremy asked as they nodded, except for Sissy, who seemed to be in her own thoughts since they arrived there. "Sissy?"

She snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you ok, Sissy?" Ulrich asked, "You haven't been yourself since the match today."

She nodded with a gentle smile. "I'm fine."

"Well, I just said we will meet back up at the hotel tomorrow," Jeremy replied, she nodded.

"Sounds ok with me," she answered, while in her thoughts she couldn't stop thinking about if she should do the plan or not, wanting Ulrich more than she had wanted anything in her life, her heart feeling so empty, thinking that he and he alone could fill it.

* * *

With Fredi and Kristen walking alone through the festival, Kristen brought up. "You know, Team Mew is right."

"You mean, about how I've changed."

"Yeah, it's really nice that you are changing back to your old self. I've missed it," she added, looking away from him with a small redness in her face.

"Yeah, I've missed it as well. But he still isn't all back yet."

"Yeah, I know he isn't. But I've waited a few years. I can wait a little longer. Just don't keep me waiting too long," she said with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, it won't."

Just then, Zakuro appeared in front of them. "Hey there," she said, "is it ok if I borrow your team leader for a few minutes, alone."

"Why do you..." Kristen asked in a jealous tone, but was cut off by Fredi.

"Sure."

They walked off, but before Kristen could follow. "I'll be back shortly, so don't eaves drop."

* * *

A childish angry look came over her face as the two walked off, but then secretly following behind them.

Ichigo from Team Mew was hanging off her boyfriends Masaya's arm; a cat-like smile covered her face. "I've missed you so much."

"Ichigo, it has barely been a week."

"So, what's your point?" she asked childishly, squeezing his arm a little bit more. "So, what have you been up to since I've been here? You haven't been with another girl, have you?" a sad look came over her face.

His checks turned a light shade of red. "You know I would never do something like that. Just practice with my Kendo team and had a meeting with my environmental study group."

"You have an environmental group too?" Bobby asked, standing next to Dawn and Nicole.

"Yeah, we are looking into studies for another fuel source," Masaya replied.

"Mine as well, we are looking at the idea of electricity or hydrogen."

"We looked at that, but our group is heading more towards trying to figure out if there is a way to convert non-recyclable trash into a fuel source."

The girls seemed to loose the two because of their discussion. "Boys, sometimes I wonder if they are worth the time," Nicole said as the three all sighed.

"Then could I borrow Dawn for a while?" William Dunbar asked, causing the three girls to turn around.

Dawn looked away. "I-I, don't know."

"Come on, Dawn. I'll buy you something to eat," Will pleaded, but Dawn kept looking away from him.

"Well... I'm... sorry."

A sadden look came over his face, but then asked in a dark tone. "It's because of my past, isn't it?"

Dawn's face became shocked. But Nicole stepped forward. "We really don't care what you did in the past; but if she says she isn't ready to date. Then leave her alone on the subject."

He then walked away, grinding his teeth.

_If I didn't let Yumi get away with what she did to me, I know this would be different._

* * *

Mary and Jamie walked alone down the streets, her arms tightly wrapped around his. But then her eyes looked over at the large Ferris wheel in front of them, her face turned red as she asked. "Jamie, do you want to ride the Ferris wheel?" at the time, remembering what she said she wanted to do wit him to her friends earlier that day.

"Y-yes..." he replied, but then was grabbed on the other side by Purrin.

"NOOO, I want to go on the Ferris wheel with my, Jamie!" she complained.

Jamie once again was trying to pull off the hyper Deactivator of Team Mew from his arm, but this time, Mary couldn't take it anymore. So she pulled her off her boyfriend and said to the girl. "Ok, I know that you like Jamie. But still you know that he and I are dating, so you can't keep jumping on him like that."

"But I can't help it," Purrin whined.

"Well by doing that you treat him more like a toy then a person. And that is just not right. So please just stop it."

A sad face came over the young girl's face as she walked away. "T-Thanks," Jamie said.

Mary smiled, walking back over to him, and wrapping her arms in his. "No problem."

"B-but," he whispered to her. "Why do I h-have to be so s-shy, t-that I can't even s-stand up for m-myself."

She looked up at him as a smile came over her face. "Don't sell yourself short, Jamie. You are getting much better with it. I still remember when we first met, you didn't even like to be touched," her arms tightened around his just as she interlocked her fingers with his, "remember?"

He looked away when she could only smile, knowing that he was just hiding his red face from her. "So, do you still want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

He didn't reply with words, but nodded his head as they walked over to the line.

* * *

On the bridge overlooking the river, couples walked by as Zakuro looked out on the water while Fredi rested his back to the bars. There only seemed to be a silence between them until Fredi asked. "Is this going to take long? Kristen is getting impatient hiding behind that lamp post."

"You still are able to tell what is going on around you. I bet your teammates are still wondering how you do it."

"True. It drives them nuts," he replied, the monotone of his voice never changed.

"So, you already know why I wanted to talk to you, huh?" she asked, looking down at her bare toes.

"Yes, I do."

She takes a deep breath and then exhales it all at once. "Well, that's what I like about you most; you like to get right to the point and don't beat around the bush."

A grin appeared his face. "Good to know."

"Do you remember that match three years ago?"

"You mean the match where your Deactivator accidentally screwed up with your transfer code, and if you were to lose all of your life points you would have disappeared forever."

"That's the one. So at the cost of the match, you used your body as a shield to protect me from a Mega-tank."

"My team still won that match."

"I know, but I'm still wondering. Why did you do it?"

"Because, I wasn't going to let someone die just so I could win some piece of metal. I might be a cold-blooded jerk, but I'm not that cold."

She chuckled to that. "I know you're not. But I haven't been able to stop thinking about that. You moved so quickly to block that shot I didn't know what to think. I never even got to thank you for it."

"Don't mention it."

She smirked. "You always did seem like the person that can't help but help others, yet hates doing it."

"I don't hate it; I just want the people to get on with their lives. And by that I mean leave me alone."

"So, by that you mean there is no chance, for us to get together later, even for a drink?"

"Yes, it does. Now I better get back to Kristen, and tell her it's a bad habit to bite her nails."

But before he could walk off, Zakuro asked once again. "Are you, sure?"

"Positive, now go enjoy the Festival with the rest of your team."

* * *

Odd is looking at the food stands, wondering what to buy first. "So many choices, yet so little yen to buy it with," he said to himself, completely entranced by the smells of all the food.

"Hello, kitty-cat," a voice called out to him. He turned to see Sword Hunter waving to him as she walked up to him. "So, having fun?"

"Yeah, but I wish I had more yen for all this food."

"You know," Sword Hunter said with her voice becoming a darker tone, "that shouldn't be the only thing on your mind. Remember that deal of ours, so your girlfriend never finds out how naughty you've been, and only being a few days since you last saw her too."

Odd swallowed hard. "I know."

"Good," Sword Hunter replied, her voice back to its cheery tone, then handed him three one-thousand yen bills. "Have some extra food, on me."

He takes the money. "T-thanks."

"No problem, no problem at all."

* * *

Yumi sat down on a bench as Ulrich ordered two dumplings on a stick. He sat down next to her as he offered her one of them. "Thanks," she replied, taking the stick.

They started to eat, but no words were spoken between them. After a minute, Ulrich said. "Yumi, is everything alright?"

She stuttered. "No, everything is alright."

"Yumi, I really hate it when you lie to me," he answered. Yumi was shocked as she looked over at Ulrich looking at the ground. "I know this might be an excuse and it probably is, but I am a guy. Sometimes things just come into my head. I don't mean anything by it but know that I am your boyfriend, and I won't ever go against you."

A smile came on Yumi's face. "Thanks," she answered, moving her hand on his. But then he flinched when she touched him. "What's wrong?"

"My hand, is still a bit sore when you squeezed it hard."

She could only continue smiling at him. "Odd really did tick me off that day."

"So, your hand still hurts?" Sissy asked, standing in front of them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Yumi asked.

"I just walked by, sorry if I eaves dropped. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, Sissy," Ulrich answered, "and yeah, my hand still hurts a little. It wasn't bothering me that much until I squeezed my sword for that last attack."

"Well, if you want. I know a massage that could help with that right now. That is, if you don't mind."

"If Yumi doesn't mind me leaving for a little while," Ulrich replied, looking over at his girlfriend."

Yumi had some doubts in her mind, but looked past it. "Just be back before the fireworks."

"Well, it will take me a few minutes to set up. So you can spend ten more minutes here before you have to come," Sissy replied, running off back to the hotel while thinking.

_If this plan works, Ulrich should then come to me. But I'm not sure, if this is the right thing to do._

To Be Continued

Read and review. Because I can't tell if you read it if you haven't reviewed it.


	18. The Festival Part 2

Chapter 18: The Festival Part 2

Sissy stood in the shower with the warm water gently hitting her skin, her hair completely soaked while her eyes gazed up at the ceiling.

_If my father hears about this, he will probably hate me."_

Sissy thought sadly while her hands moved over her aching heart.

_But it is alright, as long as I'm with, Ulrich._

* * *

Ten minutes later with Ulrich and Yumi walking together with Yumi holding his other hand. Ulrich's watched beeped. "Well, I probably should get going."

But then, the grip on Yumi's hand became tighter, not wanting to let him go. "Remember your promise; you will make it back before the fireworks."

He could only smile at her while she couldn't bring herself to look at him eye to eye. He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I will."

She released her grip, to watch him run off.

* * *

But within the bushes, Sword Hunter and Odd watched this. "So all I have to do is distract Yumi and you won't send that to, Sam?"

"That's it, be lucky that it wasn't any of my other teammates that is blackmailing you. Their not as nice as me," she replied with an innocent smile over her face.

"You promise this is all I have to do."

"Cross my heart and hope to, well you know."

"So, how do I distract her from the thought of, Ulrich?"

"That is your own problem, so have fun, kitty-cat."

* * *

Sword Hunter looked around the deserted path to see if anyone was around, first in front of her, then behind her.

_Good, no one is around._

She thought as she started to loosen her kimono. "You know, it's illegal to undress in public."

She jumped in shock from this voice and looked over to see Shadow, leaning his back to the wall and watching her from the darkness. "Don't startle me like that!" she yelled.

"Hey, my nickname is Shadow for a reason," he replied with a smirk on his face.

She tightened her kimono back up. "Well I can't help it. I have never worn this much over my skin in my life. It gets really stuffy in this thing," but then a sly grin came across her face. "Yet you just past up the chance of seeing what every man I know would want to see, can't believed you stopped it."

"What can I say, I know you. And by that I know if you ever found out you would slit my throat from ear to ear. Being the more psychological then physical in my attacks I know I wouldn't have stood a chance. Also, I know that you are caring a small switchblade in your left sleeve."

She pulled out the small blade from her sleeve and then flipped it between her fingers. "Oh yeah, you know first hand what I can do with something as small as this. My name is Sword Hunter for a reason as well."

"Anyway, why I am really here..."

"Your making sure I didn't screw up. Don't worry, kitty-cat knows what to do, and knows the consequences if he shall fail, a faith worse than anything imaginable."

Shadow chuckled. "I wouldn't even want to see what a girlfriend would do to a guy she found out was cheating on her, too brutal for my taste."

"I think it would even be too brutal for Bloodlust's taste," Sword Hunter added with a giggle.

* * *

With Michael and Minto walking side by side, Michael asked. "So how is your ballet going? Sorry I haven't been able to make it to any of them."

"They have been going well, what about your ballroom dancing?"

He then spun her around. "Good as ever."

"I thought I told you not to do that," she said, but then noticed his attention was in the direction of a few other girls, until a sharp pain came to the back of his head.

"Ouch," he said, looking over to see Minto with her hand in a fist. "Sorry, you know my eyes have a mind of their own."

"So does my hand," she replied in a ticked off tone.

"But you do know you're my one and only, blue cutie of the east, right?"

Just then, her anger subsided, her cheeks turned a shade pink and said. "I told you, not to call me that."

He could only grin. "You tell me a lot of thing you don't mean."

* * *

Ulrich knocked twice on the door. "Hold on, I will be there in a second," Sissy yelled. Then a few seconds later, she opened the door as Ulrich was shocked to see her in a bathrobe.

"Did, you take a shower, Sissy?" Ulrich asked.

Sissy twirled a strand of her still moist hair. "Yeah, I did. So, are you ready for that massage?"

"Sure," he replied, walking into her room.

* * *

The Ferris wheel stopped with Mary and Jamie at the top, their fingers intertwined and Mary's head resting on Jamie's shoulder. The cool breezed past her face, thinking how today couldn't have been more perfect, made her think if pushing him into kissing her. But the more she thought about it the hotter her chest became. But before she could say anything, Jamie said. "Mary, c-could I ask you a q-question?"

She looked up at Jamie's face, noticing how his cheeks were a deep shade of red and the grip on her hand became slightly tighter. "Sure, Jamie, you know you can ask me anything."

He swallowed hard. "C-could I, k-kiss you?"

All of a sudden, it felt like her heart would just flutter out of her chest. Her toes tightened up. "You don't need to push yourself..." Mary replied in concerned, but Jamie's grip tightened slightly.

"I have wanted to, f-for a while now. So, c-could I?

Her cheeks were a deep red, not being able to speak she simply nodded in reply.

* * *

Jeremy and Aelita walked down arm and arm, her head resting on his shoulder while they walked down the path. "This has been a great time," Aelita said.

"I'm glad to see your having a good time," Jeremy replied,

"The second favorite couple in the Lyoko games," a dark voice said, causing the two to look over and see Bloodlust standing next to TNT. "But it is young love, and everyone knows that never lasts."

He let out a dark a chuckle, with in a flash Jeremy stood in front of Aelita. "Ah, the hero defends the princess. I've always wondered, is that from instinct, or ignorance."

"What do you want, Bloodlust?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, we are here for more of what you would want," TNT replied. "You just don't know it yet."

"Stop with beating around the bush," Jeremy yelled.

Bloodlust could only chuckle. "See, the reason we Sins beat around the bush, is because we don't think any of you can handle the truth all at once," then TNT held up a folder.

"Our group does have a saying, Light can see everything but the shadows that are cast, where darkness can see everything from those shadows," TNT said as he threw it and Jeremy caught it. "Meaning good can only see what it wants to see, where darkness can see everything. Well have a fun trip, while it last."

The two walked off as Jeremy looked at the folder. "What's wrong, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Anything a Sin has ever given us is trouble," Jeremy replied, throwing the file into the trash bin next to him. "This is a day for celebration, and I'm not going to have the Sins ruin it. So let's go enjoy the rest of tonight."

She nodded with a smile. "Let's go."

But as they walked off, a man with a camera around his neck pulled the file out of the trash and ran off.

* * *

"See, told you this is just what you needed to clear your mind," Peeacee said, rolling a modified wheelchair for off-road use while wearing a pink Kimono.

"You know I'm not that good in things like this. Remember that one time at the Physics Convention."

She smiled. "Oh yeah, you could barely read your speech. But still, this is a festival. Just relax and enjoy. Come on, there are rides we could go on. Please, please, please!"

He could only grin at her energy while he looked at his brown kimono. "Sure, let's go."

"Yay!" she cheered, reminding him how not long ago Peeacee would barely speak or go to places like this after her surgery.

"So, what are you two going on first?" a female voice asked, to see Virus standing in front of them wearing a purple kimono.

Peeacee could notice Will's attitude change on his face at the site of his sister. "What do you want, Jenny?"

Peeacee could tell from Virus's attitude that she wasn't there to look for a fight, her expression was soft, as if she was about to cry. "Don't worry. I won't take up too much of your time, Will. I just have one question to ask you. Why are you here?"

The two were confused by this question. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you join the Lyoko Games? Did you only do it to make sure that Peeacee's body could handle it, or did you do it as well because you knew if you got to the Tournament, you would see me again?"

Will and Peeacee seemed to become speechless from this accusation. But before the two could say anything in return, Virus said. "You were always smarter than you thought, beloved brother. But I would suggest the rollercoaster, it is worth the wait."

Virus then walked off while a small tear moved down her cheek.

* * *

Yumi and Odd walked through the festival as Yumi said to Odd in a shocked tone. "I can't believe that you actually asked me to help you learn the Japanese culture better."

"Yeah well, after the death threat you gave me it really had me look at a new angle," Odd joked nervously.

"Well, you have been doing well in the past thirty minutes, from learning that it's chop sticks to the right way to say hello. So what else should we go over?"

"And I thought old cats can't learn new tricks," Shadow said, standing in front of them. "Or maybe that was dogs; I can never keep track of animals."

"What do you want, Shadow," Yumi asked defensively, but he just chuckled in reply.

"I can tell you are worried about Sissy and Ulrich," he said, holding up a tape recorder. "Strange thing a woman's intuition is. It is usually right."

He pushed the play button, just to hear static until Sissy's voice ranted out of it. "I love Ulrich Stern! Nothing would make me happier than to have him hold me in his arms and tell me the same feelings I have for him everyday!" he then shut off the tape, by the look on Yumi's face he knew he didn't need to play anymore.

"Well, sorry I couldn't give you this information sooner," Shadow said with a smug look on his face, "I just hope that nothing bad came from this delay."

Without a second thought, Yumi ran from the festival in the direction of the hotel. "I can't believe, you had me distract her to do that!" Odd yelled, but the grin on Shadow's face only got bigger.

"And you better learn to keep your mouth shut, unless you want a certain girl to rip it off."

"Wait, you said that all I had to do was distract her. I did that, so you can't use that against me anymore!"

"Oh, I never said it would be, Sam. I was just going to the saying that no one ever follows, about not shooting the messenger. Because I bet if Yumi finds out you were distracting her from such a heinous act, she would do a lot more than shoot you."

Odd's face was in a complete state of shock. "You, jerk!"

"I do want to be a lawyer one day," Shadow replied with a dark chuckle. "Do you think I will do a great job?"

* * *

Sissy just finished up massaging Ulrich's hand. Her robe slowly opened as she could see out of the corner of her eyes Ulrich trying not to get caught getting a quick glance. She stood up. "How does that feel now?"

Ulrich moved his hand, curling it into a fist and stretching it out. "It feels great, thanks Sissy."

She smiled. "That's good to hear, I'm glad it feels better."

He stood up. "Well, I better get going. Yumi is probably starting to worry."

But then, as he tried to leave, he tripped, trying to support his balance without thinking he fell on top of Sissy. After all of that happened; Ulrich opened his eyes to see he had Sissy pinned down below him, her robe was opened down the middle but stopped showing skin after the belly button. His face was a deep red while Sissy was looking away and her cheeks were a small shade pink.

Ulrich swallowed hard. Completely stunned by the situation he was in. So stunned he didn't hear the door open until Yumi walked in. "U-Ulrich?"

He snapped out of it and looked over at his girlfriend with tear filled eyes. "Yumi, wait! It's not what it looks like!"

But Yumi didn't listen, she ran out of that room faster than how she came in. Just then, Ulrich ran out after her.

Just after Ulrich left the room, tears feel down, Sissy's cheeks while she tightened her robe back up. "I knew, this was a bad idea."

To Be Continued

Well, that could destroy any relationship I know of. Read and review.


	19. Distraught Emotions

Chapter 19: Distraught Emotions

Yumi stayed in her futon when the clock went past noon, her pillow soaked through while she held it tightly in her arms.

_I-It hurts, my chest hurts so much,_ she thought, squeezing the pillow tighter to his chest, _why can't I make it stop, why can't I make the pain stop?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

But at the all you can eat buffet, the group looked down at Ulrich while no one noticed Odd was not even eating "I can't believe you would do such a thing, Ulrich," Jeremy accused.

"Yumi is now completely heartbroken while Sissy is drowning her sorrows at the spa," Aelita added with her hand to her head from the recent headache.

"I know, I'm an idiot," Ulrich shot back, shocking his two teammates, "just some lowlife scum that screwed up big time."

Aelita and Jeremy were shocked, watching his hands squeeze tightly into fist and his teeth grinding

"Ulrich," Aelita replied in concerned tone.

"Forget it," Ulrich snapped, "I will be in my room beating myself up if you need me."

He stomped off. "I'm sorry, Jeremy. I didn't mean to be hurt him."

He rested his hand over hers. "Don't worry, he will calm down sooner or later. But with all that has happened I doubt that we will be able to get to the next match."

"Huh, that's something I wouldn't think your team would be discussing at such a dark time like this," a dark voice said from behind with the team looking over at Shadow and Bloodlust, showing off a satisfied grin down at them.

"This really isn't the time, Sins," Jeremy snapped back.

The two chuckled. "Actually, for us misery and despair are just our times," Bloodlust replied.

"Oh and to add to it," Shadow said. "How well is your Japanese, Jamie?"

Jamie's look of anger changed to confusion. "Average, why?"

Shadow grinned, pulling out today's newspaper. "Oh, this is why, check out page eight."

Even though he knew that this was a bad idea, he complied and opened to the page. His eyes scanned the lines and then he was completely shocked, looking up at the two with angrier eyes than before. "How could you?"

Bloodlust chuckled. "You shouldn't have thrown it in the trash; the reporters are the same everywhere on this planet."

Aelita then looked over Jeremy's shoulder and was shocked. She didn't even need to be able to read it with all the pictures. Not only was there a picture of her standing by Bobby, but four other pictures of her younger standing next to boys that looked almost like Jeremy. Then as her eyes moved along the page, she saw a recent picture of her standing next to Jeremy with a small quote under it in Japanese that translated to: **How long is this one going to last?**

Aelita cried and ran off as the two teens could only laugh at their pain. "Well, so far this has been a great year, and can you believe we have barely gotten halfway through this tournament," Bloodlust commented, just to see Jeremy's hand turn into a fist.

"I would calm down if I was you, Jeremy," Shadow said. "If you throw even one punch at us, your team is automatically disqualified; never to join in the Lyoko Tournament again."

It seemed to take every bit of his strength to hold back his rage. "Tell me, how can you find it amusing to do this to others? To destroy their lives and then kick us while we are down."

"Strange, Team Sins always tell the truth and never keep secrets from each other, yet we are viewed as the bad guys," Bloodlust replied.

"So don't you see," Shadow added. "Because we don't keep secrets we have no weaknesses, it was your team that kept the secrets from each other and that is why your team is miserable. The things you keep hidden only grow and grow, you should be thanking us. If it wasn't us getting their secrets out now, who knows what real damage it could have caused?"

"Also, we wouldn't have been able to see it," Bloodlust added. "And where is the fun in that?"

Not only was Jeremy angry at what they did, but he was also angry because they were right. It was what they kept from each other that destroyed what they had.

Shadow grinned. "But what makes it sweeter is when you know we are right; your face says it all."

"Have fun cleaning it up," Bloodlust replied. "Who knows, if you can get past all of this, your team might turn out stronger."

They walked away laughing, Jeremy slammed his fist on the table. "It's my fault," Odd said, barely loud enough for Jeremy to hear.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"The Sins blackmailed me with a video of me asking out Ichigo and said they would send it to Sam. All they had me do was distract Yumi after Ulrich went off with Sissy. I had no idea they had it planed for Yumi to catch Ulrich in that kind of position. I'm so depressed I can't even eat this," he replied, pushing away the tray.

"Well, I hate to admit it, and I mean really hate to admit it, but the Sins are right. Our secrets nearly destroyed our team... no, our friendship. So we better get this cleaned up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the table with the Sins, Bloodlust and Shadow sat down with the Sins toasting to their triumph. "That mission couldn't have been sweeter," TNT said, lifting up the glass with the rest of his team.

Sword Hunter hugged Virus from behind. "Too bad this was a celebration mission for you going off to college, we are going to miss you so much," she said childishly.

"Get a grip, Sword Hunter," Shadow snapped back.

She stuck her tongue out to him in reply, releasing the other female teenager. "Thanks guys," Virus said. "I will never forget our time together. I hope soon to see you all in College later and then we can pick up where we left off."

"I will drink to that," Bloodlust replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within Lyoko, Team Mew was facing off against Team Extra, Zakuro and Minto were facing off while Ichigo was with Purrin. "Its good to be back announcing the Lyoko Tournament with a crowd, am I right folks?" The Announcer asked the audience with them cheering in reply.

"That's what I like to hear, well if you just came with us. Team Extra was just ambushed by two members of Team Mew. Will they be able to get Peeacee to the tower before Purrin? Because this is the first elimination match of the season, it just can't get any better!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can do it, my blue cutie of the east," Michael cheered, watching the match on the TV in the main room of the Hotel with the rest of his team.

Like always, Mary was resting her head on Jamie's shoulder with their fingers intertwined, but instead of Jamie's usual shy look on his face when she did that it was replaced by a gentle smile with his hand gently squeezing back.

But as Kristen watched the match on the TV, she would look over at how close Jamie and Mary were. She could tell they were closer than ever before, but that also made her a bit jealous. She wished that she could be that close to Fredi but she also knew that wouldn't be anytime soon with him still trying his best to get over the murder of his sister even with Will Dunbar around.

But then, Fredi stood up. "Fredi, what's wrong?" Kristen asked.

"There is something that I need to do," he replied coldly, walking away.

But just as Kristen was going to follow him, Jack grabbed her by her shirt. "I have two reasons not to follow him: one is because he always knows what he is doing, and two he knows when you follow him."

She had a look of concern on her face, but she still nodded in reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy remembered about Aelita's current headache so he decided before he talked to her he would get her some medicine. He walked over to the medical bay and asked for some aspirin.

The nurse went into the back of the room and looked for the medicine while she looked at the inventory clipboard. She then became shocked as she noticed something was wrong. She chatted with another nurse in Japanese about a missing bottle of Chloroform and some bandages. But after a small discussion, they stopped and the nurse found the bottle of aspirin and took out some pills.

She handed Jeremy the small bag holding two pills. "I hope this helps," she replied, bowing to him.

"Thanks," he replied, bowing in return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sissy sat in the large hot tub in the Indoor spa all alone with her tears mixing into the water while her hands were over her heart. _I'm such an idiot, why did I even try that? All this pain is my fault and now I can't even face it. But worse of all, my heart isn't any better, it is only worse._

She then slapped the water hard into her face. Washing out her eyes then looking down at her hands, they were bright red with her finger tips scrunching up. _I should get out soon, but how can I face them now? They called me their friend and I completely destroyed their trust. Besides my wish to be with Ulrich all I wanted was to be part of their group of friends; I feel like that dog in that story: seeing the reflection of his bone in the river and jumps into it try to get it, where in the process he losses both bones. Maybe I should have gone with Odd's first offer and picked a dog as my Lyoko form, I am already as low as one._

She then curled up her legs to her chest while new tears fell down her cheeks. _How will I ever be able to make up for what I did?_

To Be Continued

What does Fredi going to do, will Team Kiwi be able to recover in time for their next match, and what will Sissy do? Read and review to find out.


	20. Healing

**Warning!** I use a new evil in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 20: Healing

Jeremy walked into the indoor pool area, strangely empty for the time of day with at least ten people from what he could see. But in the distance he could see Aelita, lying down on the fold out chair staring at the ceiling.

He walked up towards her. "Aelita?" he called out, but when she looked over at him she turned away.

He sat down on the chair next to her, setting the small bag of headache medicine next to him. "I brought you some medicine for your headache."

"You hate me, don't you?" she was able to mumble out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She looked at him; streams of water feel down her cheeks, shocking her boyfriend. "I never wanted you to find out that way. Back when I was still a shy girl and traveling around because of my dad's research I would get lonely, never making any real friends so I would find friendship with male intellectual students that were also usually alone. But I see our relationship completely different from those, I swear."

Jeremy didn't seem to be shocked from this information, but instead looked away and scratched his cheek with his index finger. "I a... already knew that."

Her eyes went wide hearing that. "W-What do you mean?"

"A few days ago I was looking for you and that search led me into your room, there I bumped into your desk and your diary fell open."

"You... read my... diary?"

"Just on the pages that it landed on, I swear!" but then out of his pocket he pulled out a napkin and gently wiped away her tears.

She sniffled and gently smiled. "Well, you know you are going to have to make up for reading my diary."

Jeremy chuckled a bit from that. "Will this medicine for your headache help with that?"

Her stomach started to growl and her face turned red. "That could be a start."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi sat up from her futon, her eyes red from crying while her clothes wrinkled up and her hair a mess. _I've been crying too long, I must be out of tears,_ she thought.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Ulrich?" she though aloud as she stood up and stumbling towards the door. "Is that you?"

She reached the door and looked out the eye piece. Strangely no one was there. She opened the door and in that split second, a dark blur put a towel over her mouth. Then a few second later, she past out cold while her body was dragged back in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Ulrich's room, he sat to himself flipping through the channels on the TV; a lifeless expression was the only thing that graced his face.

He changed it to the Lyoko Tournament to see Team Mew taking on a Mega Tank. He heard a knock on his door. "Go away!" he yelled, but someone kept knocking. "I said, go away!"

But the knocking continued, getting harder for every three knocks that past. Finally Ulrich got fed up and walked up to the door; he looked out the eye piece to see Fredi standing in the hall glaring back.

Ulrich opened the door and asked in a ticked off tone. "What do you want?"

Out of no where, Fredi uppercutted Ulrich right in the stomach. He fell to the ground with his arms around himself. "You don't have to beat yourself up, because I can do it for you," Fredi replied

"W-Why, d-did you hit me?" Ulrich struggled to ask.

Fredi then got a firm grip on Ulrich's collar and pulled him off the ground. "Because, your attitude annoys me; every time you screw up you have this stupid moping of yours until you feel like getting better. And that really ticks me off."

"Who cares?" Ulrich asked.

Fredi grinded his teeth as he slammed Ulrich's back to the wall and pushed him up in the air. "You are an idiot, aren't you?"

"I screwed up big time with Yumi, I can't fix it!"

"Is she dead!" Fredi asked, shocking Ulrich by this question. "I asked you, is Yumi dead?"

"N-No."

"Then if you had an IQ above single digits you would figure out you can still fix it," Fredi then let go to have Ulrich fall to the ground. "Now stop being the loser you are, pretend you're a guy for a minute and face your mistakes!"

Ulrich nodded as Fredi cracked his knuckles. "There might be some hope for your life yet."

Fredi started to walk out. "Your sister?" Ulrich asked, causing Fredi to stop and his hands to squeeze tightly into fists. "You had an argument with your sister before she died, didn't you?" Ulrich guessed.

But without saying a word, Fredi left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within Yumi's room, she slowly opened her eyes. The area was blurry but within time it slowly went into focus. The taste of a towel was the first sensation to hit her and when she became more aware see saw her wrists were tied together above her head with medical bandages while her ankles were tied away from each other with more medical bandages. But to top it all off, the only thing she had on was her underwear. "You're finally up, good," a dark voice said.

Her eyes went wide, she recognized the voice. She looked over and saw William Dunbar sitting across from her, grinning at her current predicament. She tried to call out for help, but her mouth was stuffed with a small towel and covered by medical bandages. "Try and scream all you want, you will still receive the punishment you deserve for using me like you did."

Yumi continued to struggle, but the knots were too tight. "I see now why Dawn won't even consider my offers for a date, it's because of you, it has always been because of you," he accused, revealing to her a chief knife in his hand. "You revealed to the world I'm just a boy toy to make someone else jealous and for that you will be punished."

He walked over to her and sat over her, moving the dull part of the blade over her stomach. She could feel the cold steel on her belly and her body shaking in fear. Even though she knew it was no use she still tried to scream for help.

But the more she tried, the larger the grin grew on his sadistic face. "Don't think I will let your punishment end so soon, first I'm going take back what you took from me," he assured, moving the knife under one of her bra straps and slicing it off.

Water started to fall down Yumi's cheeks once again; she had never felt more terrified in her life. She couldn't stop her body from shaking with fear while her mind wouldn't stop flashing ideas of what he would do to her. Her nails were squeezing so hard into her palms blood started to move down her arms. "Come on, at least try to scream you're sorry," William chuckled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich stood outside Yumi's room; he looked at the room key in his hands then back at the door while trying to gather up the strength to talk to her. What Fredi told him went through his mind. He straightened his back, placing one hand on the handle and the other with the card at the slot. He exhaled and swiped the card, the light turned green, he twisted it and opened the door.

To Be Continued

I know, a bit shorter than what I usually do. But right there just seemed like the perfect place to leave an evil cliff hanger. Read and review to find out what happens next.


	21. Negotiation

Chapter 21: Negotiation

Ulrich opened the door slowly, he walked through the darken entrance. But his eyes went wide at the sight he saw. "What the heck...?"

William looked at the entrance to see Ulrich standing there in fright, he smiled from this expression. "So, the other problem walked right to me, how convenient."

Yumi tried to scream but her mouth was still muffled. Her eyes were widened in fear as she looked at Ulrich and tears poured down her cheeks. "William! What the heck are you doing?"

William chuckled. "What I should have done a long time ago, give Yumi the punishment she deserves."

Ulrich was about to charge him, but William quickly put the blade up to Yumi's neck. Ulrich stopped in his tracks. "I thought as much, come any closer," he said, gently moving the knife across to have a small amount of blood seep onto the blade, she winced in pain, "and I will have to end her punishment quickly, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Ulrich didn't know what to do next, he could only watch as William moved the dull side of the blade over Yumi's almost naked body. "William, you don't want to do this."

William laughed. "What are you talking about; I've wanted to do this since she used me for her own selfish reasons. And I'm going to enjoy every minute I can spend."

He then moved the blade under her other bra strap and sliced it. "I bet you have wanted to see her without anything on, am I right, Ulrich?"

Ulrich couldn't help but see the terrified expression on his girlfriends face. "Please, don't," Ulrich said.

William then stood up, moving the dull blade along Yumi's body, against her leg and rested on her bare sole. "I heard that the bottom of a woman's foot is one of the most sensitive points on their body and by the expression on Yumi's face I'm guessing that information was right."

Yumi kept squirming as much as she could without it working and Ulrich trying as hard as he could to think of something he could do to save her. "William, can't you see this is just insane?" he cried out.

William's grip on the blade became tighter and the look on his face became fiercer. "I'm not the one insane," he yelled, facing Ulrich but without realizing it nicked the bandages around Yumi's right leg with the tip of the blade. "It is everyone else. No one else can see past this demon in disguise."

While Will was distracted, Yumi kept pulling her right leg away from the bandages, slowly watching it tear.

"All she does is manipulate others till she gets what she wants. Maybe if I carve open her angelic skin it will show you her demonic form."

He then turned back towards Yumi with the knife high in the air, Ulrich ran as fast as he could to try and tackle William. But he brought the knife down at, Yumi.

Then at the last moment, the bandage broke around Yumi's ankle and she kicked him hard in the stomach, he pressed both of his hands to his stomach just as Ulrich tackled him to the ground.

An eerie silence filled the room. Ulrich stood up and then he was consumed with a new fear while he watched a pool of blood form around Will's motionless body. "W-Will?" Ulrich asked, moving Will on his back to see the blade sticking out of his lifeless body. But strangely out of all this, Will's expression seemed to be at peace.

He then focused back on his girlfriend. "Yumi!" he said, rapidly untying her left ankle then untying her wrists, but before he could remove the bandage over her mouth she quickly wrapped her arms around his chest, shaking in fear and crying into his shirt.

Slowly, Ulrich wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight, not wanting to ever let go again. "It's ok, Yumi. It's over."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later, Yumi was in an ambulance outside the hotel while a black body bag went into another ambulance and drove off. Ulrich was giving his statement as the rest of his team ran up to them. "Is Yumi alright?" Aelita asked with tear filled eyes.

Ulrich nodded. "She will be fine, she only has minor injuries."

The rest of the team was relieved by the news, taking in a deep breath. "It's good to hear it wasn't anything worse," Odd replied.

"Well, that is only what has been done to her physically, who knows what kind of emotional damage there could be," Jeremy added.

"She's a tough girl, I bet she will get over it in no time," Ulrich replied yet his tone didn't sound reassuring in the least.

"I sure hope you are right, Ulrich," Jeremy commented.

Sissy was looking down at her feet, but then raised her head to look at Ulrich. "U-Ulrich," she stumbled out.

"Yes, Sissy?"

"I-I'm so sorry, for what I did. I never meant for anything bad to happen from it," she cried out. "I knew it was wrong but I still went through with it, I'm a terrible friend. I wouldn't mind if guys treated me like the spoiled brat of a principles daughter I once was from now on."

She looked back down and prepared for the bombardment of insults she knew she so well deserved. But instead, she felt Ulrich's hands on her shoulders. She looked back up at him with watery eyes, not truly sure of what was about to happen next.

"Come on, Sissy, we were friends before and we are still friends now. Just don't do anything like that again, alright."

From there, Aelita placed her hand on Sissy's back. "Yeah, can't we have our friend back?"

Jeremy placed his hand on her back and she looked at him. Then Odd placed his hand on her head and she frowned back at him. "Come on, Sissy. We could never replace a friend like you, just like they can't replace a friend like me," Odd said.

"Well, I don't know about that," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, we probably could find someone else to take your place," Jeremy added.

Odd face turned angry and yelled back childishly. "Ah come on, guys, that's not funny."

"Come on guys," Aelita spoke up.

"Thanks, Aelita," Odd said proudly.

"How could we ever replace the stomach with legs," she added with a giggle.

Odd became depressed as Ulrich said. "You're right, who else would eat the food we couldn't finish?"

"That's not funny you guys!" Odd yelled back, yet this argument caused a smile to slowly appear on Sissy's face.

"T-Thanks guys."

Just then, Yumi walked over to the group. "Hey guys," she announced in a weak tone.

They looked over to see her fully dressed with bandages over her palms and around her neck. "How are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm ok; all I have is some minor flesh wounds. I should be fully healed in a week and I'm still alright to play in Lyoko."

"You know that's not what I meant," Jeremy said.

Yumi looked away then back at the group. "I'm fine, I swear. But I am hungry."

"Y-Yumi," Ulrich stuttered, looking up to her. "Are you sure?"

Yumi walked up closer and then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Ulrich."

He wrapped his arms around her. "No problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within Lyoko, Team Mew was in shock by the mass number of Lyoko creatures that surrounded them.

Sebastian looked on his screen and reading the data. "What is going on?" he asked, looking at a strange reading from Bobby's character. "Bobby, are you alright. I'm getting unusual readings on my side."

"There is something wrong with him, Will," Peeacee replied in shock. "We can't tell what's going on with him."

The three girls stood around Bobby who was on his knees, holding his hands to his heads. "My head is killing me!" Bobby cried out in pain.

"Nicole, maybe your powers will work this time," Dawn suggested.

"My power only heals life points not head-aches," Nicole replied, then looked at him worriedly. "But I really wish it could."

Will looked over the data and noticed something. "Why does this look so, familiar?"

He moved up a screen on his wheelchair and typed rapidly. His eyes went wide. "So, Team Kiwi was right about that virus."

"Bobby, is there any way we can help you?" Dawn asked worriedly.

A black helmet in the shape of a skull started to flash on and off his head, when it finally appeared on him he dropped his arms. "B-Bobby, are you alright?" Nicole asked.

Bobby looked over at the girls, his eyes a freighting look they had never seen before. "Bobby's... not... here," he replied in a raspy tone.

But just then with Team Mew, Purrin was hit by a Mega-Tank blast and she devirtualized. The helmet disappeared off of Bobby and he collapsed on the ground. "Team Extra is the winner by default!" the Lyoko Announcer said to the stadium of cheering fans.

To Be Continued

Oh what do I have planned? Read and review to find out.


	22. Sword Hunter’s secret

Chapter 22: Sword Hunter's secret

In the lobby of the Hotel, Sebastian and Peeacee sat across from Jeremy and Aelita while the setting sunlight slowly disappeared. "So, is Bobby alright?" Aelita asked.

Sebastian nodded. "He should be waking up anytime now, but now we better focus on what is about to come."

"Yes, Xana must be lying dormant inside of him until a tower is activated, but why hasn't he come out yet?" Jeremy pondered.

"Maybe because he can't," Sebastian answered. "I have noticed for some time now that every time before the teams were called in, Aelita, Jeremy and Bobby would all have headache that usually lasted for the same duration as one of the matches not to mention they all collapsed after Bobby was hit by that laser during our match against Team sin."

"So you are suggesting that there is a link between us?" Aelita asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, I do. Do you know of anything that would connect you to the Xana virus with the other two?"

Aelita's and Jeremy's eyes went wide. "Last's year's match!" they both replied.

"Last year, Aelita and Jamie were both attacked and drained by Xana's Scyphozoa," Jeremy replied. "But when Xana was destroyed they were revitalized, some of Xana must have been transferred in the process."

"And now it looks as if it needs it back to revive properly," Sebastian theorized. "Now luck should have it we are to fight the day after the Team Sin VS Team Project match tomorrow, so that will probably be when Xana tries to go after Aelita, and since it has already attacked Jamie she is possibly the only thing that stands in its way."

Aelita became startled by that news until Jeremy placed his hand on top of hers. Peeacee saw this then turned her attention towards her hand. "We've beaten him before and we will beat him again," Aelita said.

"I'm glad to hear that, because tomorrow we should try to come up with an anti-virus to make sure this bug never harms another again," Sebastian replied. "But now, I think we should check up on our teammates, what do you think, Peeacee?"

But she didn't reply as she stared at her hand. "Peeacee?"

She snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He shook his head. "Peeacee, you should really learn when to pay attention."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I probably should."

"Now, let's check up on the rest of our team."

She got up from the couch and got behind his wheelchair. "No problem," she said as she turned her attention over to Jeremy and Aelita. "See you later."

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi stood at the brochures booth next to the entrance of the hotel. Yumi examined each of the different pamphlets then took the ones that seemed interesting to her. "So, Yumi; you really want to go out and see Tokyo tomorrow?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, now that the Lyoko Tournament is back on a schedule and we don't have our next match till the day after tomorrow, I am going to plan a trip for you and me, and who ever else wants to join; the more the merrier," she replied in an unusually cheerful manner.

"But the hotel hasn't even found you a new hotel room yet, are you sure that you want to do this so soon?" he asked.

Yumi stood up and looked down at Ulrich. "Why do you ask? Is it that you don't want to spend the day with me?"

Ulrich's face turned red. "No, it's not that," he replied. "But I'm just concerned because of your fast recovery after an incident such as that. I want to make sure that you're alright."

"There is no time to focus on what happened in the past right now, I am probably going to be up all night planning out the perfect routes and subway systems to take to make sure that we can take in all of the sites we can. Not to mention who knows how long it will be before we come back here again."

He scratched the side of his cheek with his index finger. "Yeah, you're probably right. But is there anything I can get you?"

Yumi was about to say no, but her stomach answered for her. "How about you save me a seat in the food court and I will be there shortly."

"No problem," Ulrich replied as he walked off.

Yumi then looked back at the brochures. _He better not have forgotten the other reason why tomorrow is so important,_ she thought, giggling to herself.

"So, tomorrow it's been a whole year. Time sure does fly by quick these days," a familiar female voice said to her as Yumi turned to see Sword Hunter. "Hiya!"

Yumi's personality went south as she looked at the member of Team Sin. "What do you want now," she asked in a dark tone. "Your group nearly ruined my relationship with, Ulrich; what else do you have planned to destroy my life?"

Sword Hunter smiled and picked out one of the brochures on a co-ed spa. "Go to this place on your trip, it looks promising, don't you think?"

"No thanks," Yumi snapped, "I'm never taking advice from any member on your team again."

Sword Hunter childishly frowned at the member of Team Kiwi. "Ah come on, is that a way to treat a friend?"

One of the brochures in Yumi's hand crumpled while she made a fist. "After what your group did you really think I would still be your friend?"

Sword Hunter giggled. "Well, at least Samurai past all of my test with flying colors."

Yumi's emotion changed to confusion. "What are you talking about, what tests?"

Sword Hunter's face changed from her usual cheery look to a sadder one. "Maybe I should tell you the real reason I don't date. My beautiful body is a gift, but to me it sometimes feels more like a curse. I might have a four point o GPA, captain of the gymnastics' team, the kendo team and the cheerleading squad, and not to mention an encyclopedia memory of basically every sword design ever made; but when guys look at me all they think is I'm probably another idiot with a pretty face that is easy. Every time I would go out on a date the guy would get the wrong idea and I would usually have to beat the living snot out of him to make him understand no means no. No matter how much I achieved it never changed. I would usually have to change schools every other month because nasty rumors would be spread about me being a slut or any other lie because I wouldn't put out. It wasn't till I met the Sins when I was finally accepted for who I am. After all of that whenever I got a female friend I wanted to make sure that their boyfriend wasn't only going out with them because of the same reason. So with the Sins I devise some tests to make sure of it. Funny thing is out of the thirty other guys I used this test on, Samurai was the only one so far that has past. Even if he is a little, let me try some of my Japanese here, ero, he still stayed loyal to you. You picked a good boyfriend there."

Yumi didn't know if she should be furious or understanding to what Sword Hunter just told her. "I know, you are probably in disbelief to find out I'm still untouched, huh?" she asked with a small grin on her face.

Yumi shook her head. "No, it's not that. I'm just not sure if I should hug you or strangle you."

Sword Hunter giggled. "Yeah I know, but now besides the Sins you are the only one who knows that about me. Have a good time with, Samurai."

Sword Hunter started to walk off. "Wait!" Yumi called out, causing Sword Hunter to stop and turn around. "Even though I didn't like your method, thanks for looking out for me. And even though I don't like them your teammates are good friends to you."

Sword Hunter giggled. "Yeah, they can be the best friends anyone could have or the worst enemies you can even imagine. Now get something to eat already, you don't want to keep Samurai waiting for his bijin."

"Yeah, I probably should," Yumi replied, running off to the Food Court.

Sword Hunter then turned around and started to walk off, just to hear a dark voice behind her. "You seem to be growing a little more trusting towards others now, Sword Hunter."

She looked behind her to see Bloodlust leaning his back to the wall. "So, how long were you listening?"

"Enough," he replied. "I still remember when we first met, you were completely anti-social until I showed you how to use that anger, hate, beauty and intelligence as a weapon instead of a curse."

"Yeah, I remember. But now that I finally see that not all guys who are interested in dating aren't just after one thing. Maybe I will try the dating game once again."

Bloodlust grinned. "Is Team Sin's hyper member starting to grow up?"

She stuck her tongue at him then started to walk off to the elevator. "Not you too, I already get enough of that from, Shadow."

* * *

Ulrich was having a dinner and a show as he ate and watched his girlfriend eat and schedule at the same time. "Are you even tasting the food, Yumi?"

She nodded while never looking away from the pamphlets.

Just then, Dawn came up from behind Yumi and asked excitedly. "Are you going out on the city tomorrow?"

The two looked over to see Dawn, Nicole and Bobby. "Yes, I am," Yumi replied.

Dawn's eyes shinned. "Oh, I've always wanted to take a trip around Tokyo since I'm originally from here, can I come too? Please please please!" she pleaded.

"Dawn," Bobby replied in a weak tone, "you shouldn't jump in like that."

Dawn then looked back at Bobby with watery eyes. "But, Bobby; I've always wanted to see the sites. I can't help myself."

"Don't worry, it's alright if she comes," Yumi replied.

Dawn's eyes shinned again as she looked back at Yumi. "Really? You mean it!"

Yumi nodded as Dawn cheered. "Are you sure it isn't too much of a problem?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The more the merrier," she replied.

"I would have taken her around myself tomorrow but Sebastian wants me to stay for tests."

Dawn then became sad. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I should probably stay."

Bobby then placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Don't let me be the reason you couldn't have had a great time here, Dawn. I have a really boring day tomorrow."

"And not to worry either, I was never that interested in looking around here," Nicole replied. "So I can watch over Bobby while you have fun in Tokyo."

After Nicole mentioned that, Dawn didn't seem too sure about trusting Nicole to be all alone with Bobby. But then, Nicole nodded to her, a signal to Dawn meaning that she wouldn't try anything. "Alright then, what time do you want me up and ready?"

* * *

In Sebastian's room, he typed row after row of computer code in blinding speeds while Peeacee was staring outside to the lit up city. "This place kind of reminds me of when we went to Las Vegas, remember."

"Yeah, I remember. That's when I met Steven Hawkins and he made a joke that I didn't need to be in a wheelchair too," Sebastian replied.

Peeacee giggled. "Yeah, everyone had a good laugh from that."

"Not to mention that was the first time you laughed since your operation," he added without looking away from the screen.

Her face became soft after that comment then looked at her hand. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said, looking over at Will. "I have a little question to ask you."

"Shoot."

She swallowed hard. "C-Could I ever have a real relationship with someone else?"

"Obviously you can't have children of your own but I don't see why not. Any particular reason you're asking me this?"

She shook her head. "No, I was just wondering because my body is synthetic I thought the relationship I would have with another would be fake as well."

Sebastian started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she whined.

"It's just funny; because the only organic part you have is all you will need to have a relationship. If a relationship is only based on a physical attraction then that's not a relationship at all."

She smiled a bit from that. "Yeah, I guess so, but it does help."

To Be Continued

Read and Review.


	23. Look out Tokyo Part 1

Chapter 23: Look out Tokyo Part 1

With the three girls of Team Kiwi moving their luggages down the hall. "I am glad they were able to find rooms for us at the last minute," Aelita said.

"Yeah, and now we each get our own rooms, that's what m talking about," Sissy added. The first thing I'm going to do is take a long hot shower."

"Were you not just in the indoor hot springs?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Sissy asked.

Aelita giggled. "It's good to have you back, Sissy."

Then the two girls looked behind them to see Yumi not only carrying her luggage with one hand, but also looking at a to-do list in her other hand. "Yumi, do you need any help?" Aelita asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out if there should be a twenty or a thirty minute lunch break before heading over to the Museum," she replied while never looking up from the paper.

"Well, I'm at my room. Night," Aelita said, using her card key and then walked into her room.

A short distance later Sissy went into her room and then Yumi stood in front of her new room, but as she was searching for the hey in her pocket, the neighbor's door opened to see Fredi walk out holding the ice bucket, he looked down at her and said. "So you're my new neighbor, reminds me of last year."

"Yeah, it does. Don't worry, I won't keep you up with my crying like the last time," she joked, but Fredi didn't laugh.

He looked at all of the stuff she had and shook his head. "You're not fooling anyone."

Yumi became confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not over the little stunt Dunbar tried to pull, you're trying another form with it and that is avoiding it completely by consuming yourself with work so as not to think about it."

"That's not true; I'm just planning a trip around Tokyo," she replied.

"Then tell me, after you plan this trip what do you have planned?"

"After that I will catch up on my studying and from there I will train in my fighting then maybe work out on Lyoko."

"You just proved my point," Fredi replied. "You think by scheduling your life you can control it and by constantly doing tasks you won't have to think about anything bad that will happen."

"What if I am?" Yumi asked. "This is my way of dealing with it."

"That's where you are wrong. You aren't dealing with it, you are only avoiding it, and the sooner you face it and get over it the better or you are going to self destruct."

He walked off down the hall as Yumi found her room key and she walked into her room. From there she set her luggage on the bed and the paper with the brochures on the desk which held up the small TV. _A bath doesn't seem like a bad idea right about now, _she thought to herself.

She twisted the knob off and placed her hand under the water. _Perfect; and I can also take as long as I want, now that I have my own room, _she thought as she dropped the towel and with one foot at a time gently soaked into the water until her body was completely submerged.

Steam filled the room while she rested the back of her head on the edge of the tub. Every muscle in her body suddenly relaxed with the help of the water. _This feels really good, _she thought, but then felt something running down her cheeks.

She dried off her right hand and touched her cheek to feel water that wasn't from the bath. "I'm c-crying? I don't feel like I'm crying, but why can't I stop?" she asked herself as the tears kept flowing out of her eyes.

Fredi could faintly hear Yumi sobbing in the other room while he read a book. "Maybe I should have told her tomorrow, then I would get some sleep," he groaned as he turned the page. "Well, at least the walls are a little thicker here."

* * *

In the Lyoko practice room, Dawn was still thinking about either staying with Bobby or going out to see the sights. "Go on, Dawn; it's just going to be boring here," Sebastian said.

"I know that, but it just doesn't feel right that I'm going to have fun while you guy's are staying here," she replied.

"Get going already," Nicole blurted out. "This is a once in a life time chance and you've been telling us how much you wanted to see the sights before we even came here. So go on and get. Just don't forget the souvenirs," she winked.

Dawn nodded. "Alright, I will get you a keychain of Tinkerbelle."

Nicole glared at Dawn's smiling face. "Very funny, Dawn," she said through her grinding teeth.

"Now, go have some fun," Peeacee said with a wink.

Dawn nodded. "See you later then."

* * *

Dawn ran out of the elevator to Ulrich, Yumi and Odd. "Sorry if I kept you waiting," she said.

Yumi shook her head. "Nah, we just got here ourselves. It took awhile to get him ready."

Odd looked depressed. "Why am I coming again?"

She death glared him. "You wanted to learn more about my culture, didn't you?"

Odd smiled nervously. "R-Right, I d-do."

"Good," she replied with a smile, "let's get going because we have a lot to do."

Ulrich and Dawn followed right behind her as Odd complained. "I deserve this, but I still won't like this."

"Did you say something, Odd?" Yumi asked in a dark tone.

Odd shook his head rapidly with fright. "No, I'm coming!"

But just as the group reached the exit, they were stopped by Sword Hunter standing by the door. "Hey there bijin and Samurai," she waved then pointed at Yumi. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

Ulrich stood in his girlfriend's defense, but Yumi signaled him to stop. "I'll meet you three outside."

"Are you sure, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

She nodded. "I will be fine, just give me five minutes."

The three nodded and headed outside. "So, what do you need?" Yumi asked.

Sword Hunter giggled while she held up a small package. "It's a Happy Anniversary present; don't worry, this one has no strings attached."

Yumi wasn't too sure about the gift but took the envelope. "What is this?"

Sword Hunter winked. "Let's just say this is something that you and Samurai will both enjoy. But now I must hit the hot springs before my match today, have fun."

Sword Hunter walked off as Yumi opened the package. Inside was a small vile of homemade lipstick and a small folded-up card where on the front had a chibi picture of Sword Hunter's head smiling, **My kissing technique; open to have this day really unforgettable for you and Samurai.**

Yumi's eyes went wide from the sight, but yet still was curious. So she opened the card and expanded it. **The lipstick inside is something of my own design from a few years back as a science project. From these everyday simple ingredients, **from there it listed some berries and other things and how much to use after that, **this stuff starts too active after it hits oxygen but if you let it dry on your lips you won't be affected. Once you kiss Samurai on the lips it stimulates all of the pleasure centers in his brain all at once. Yet don't just let the lipstick do all the work; here is what else you should do so you can have fun as well.** Her face turned redder the more she read and then saw the message, **Have a good time with the little ero. **

_Sometimes I wonder about her, but it wouldn't be as interesting without her,_ she thought to herself as she pocketed the card and lipstick bottle then walked outside.

* * *

An hour later, Sebastian was looking at the scans of Bobby while Nicole yawned. "How much longer till you find that evil thing infecting, Bobby?"

"The scans will take a while to complete their search, Nicole," Peeacee replied. "Please be patient."

"Patients is a virtue, which I do not possess," Nicole shouted, looking at the light green skin on her arm and remembered that comment from Dawn. _I will get you for that, Dawn._

"If you are bored, Nicole; you can get us some food from the food court," Sebastian suggested.

Nicole stood up from the chair. "Sure, be right back," she replied as she left the room.

Peeacee looked at Will; her cheeks turned a small shade of red. "W-Will," she stuttered to ask.

"Yes, Peeacee?" he asked while his attention never left the screen.

She exhaled and shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing. But I have something else to ask, is what Virus said true? Did you do all of this just to see her again?"

Sebastian stopped typing and turned to face his assistant. "I-I'm not really sure myself, I have done some things like this before. But I'm not sure."

"You miss your sister, there is no harm in that," Peeacee replied with a small smile.

Sebastian exhaled. "Maybe you're right; it has been a few years."

Peeacee giggled. "Well it seems like I'm not completely hopeless, huh?"

He grinned. "Well, some places could still be tuned."

She frowned at him. "That wasn't very nice!"

* * *

Nicole looked over at the food in the food court. "Alright, Will likes the fish, Peeacee usually has the sweets first, but now where is..." her eyes then went wide, "the fruit."

She looked over the different variety of fruit. "Cantaloupe, grapes, apple slices, and watermelon. Huh, it's strange that I still haven't seen the square watermelon here yet," she said to herself.

"You know, those square ones are quite expensive," a dark voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Shadow. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, I would like to get to the fruit stand before I have to leave for the match," he replied.

Nicole glared at him but stepped to the side to let him pass. "I also wanted to ask why you never took advantage of situation."

"What are you talking about?"

Shadow chuckled. "Well, the late Dunbar came all the way over here just to see your friend Dawn and I was wondering why you never pushed her to go out with him so you could spend time with, Bobby."

She contained her anger the best she could while speaking through her grinding teeth. "I would never put my friend in danger for my own selfish reasons."

"I see, but before you found out what he was you were ever so eager to push her off with him, am I right?"

She became shocked, then angry. "Well, during that time I didn't think she would be endangered."

"Like my father always says, 'that's what you get for thinking.' But now you have another chance to take the heart of the one you care for more then anyone on this planet," he added as he took a slice of the cantaloupe.

"I already promised Dawn that I wouldn't try anything so she can relax and have fun seeing the sites," she replied but Shadow chuckled. "What's so funny! She yelled, but calmed down when she noticed other's looking at her.

"I'm laughing because, you two and your rules will get you no where. Bobby is not only rich and friends to powerful people, but is also a nice, non-spoiled guy as well. From what I am also able to guess is that you two are defiantly not the only girls that have their eyes on him. So if you stay with those rules I can assure you that you will probably never get a chance to be with him. Dawn might have a higher chance even for being shy because in some studies it is said that boys from America are attracted to Asian ethnic girls more than any other, but you even consider yourself a freak. How do you ever plan to be with him with ideas such as those?"

She squeezed her hand tightly into a fist, but he only grinned. "I wouldn't do that, remember the Ceasefire. But I bet what ticks you off the most, is that you know I'm right, isn't it"

Her breathing got deeper. "It's funny," Shadow commented, "according to my information he was the first person you ever trusted, the only one who saw past your skin condition and saw you as a normal kid. Was it true that even the higher authority of that Orphanage you were at would make fun of you when they thought you weren't around? Such a cruel childhood that must have been, I wouldn't wish that life on anyone. But that does explain why you are so cold and untrusting to new people."

"That is none of your business," she replied in a murderous tone.

"Oh but you are wrong there, my business is to find info on others. So now that I brought this up in front of you, do you really think if you continue to follow the rules that it will work out in the end, I bet that is what you thought in the Orphanage as well."

"Well, if you don't mind, I have to deliver the food for my team," she replied through her grinding teeth and walked off with the trays.

Shadow grinned. "Well, something interesting is about to happen, I just hope I get a seat in the back since there is always a chance the first few rows could get messy."

To Be Continued

Read and Review.


	24. Look out Tokyo Part 2

Chapter 24: Look out Tokyo Part 2

It was almost twelve o'clock on Yumi's watch as she looked at her schedule and the map of the subway system. "Well, it looks like we are right on schedule."

"Too... many... shrines," Odd complained.

"Did you say something, Odd?" Yumi asked in a dark tone.

Odd sat back up in his seat. "Nope, I didn't say anything."

"So, what are we doing next?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Well we are now heading to the city part of Tokyo for then next hour and a half; from here we can split up and look around the city."

"Civilization at last!" Odd cheered, but shut up when he saw Yumi glaring at him.

"This is good, now I will be able to get some souvenirs," Dawn replied.

"Yes, this would be a perfect time to get gifts for others, right Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what my parents would like."

Yumi looked away. "Are you alright, Yumi?" Dawn asked.

Yumi looked up at Dawn with a mask of a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Her eyes then refocus on Ulrich. _He better not have forgotten what today is.

* * *

_

Nicole sat in the chair across the room, watching Sebastian type rows of programs while Peeacee watched over his shoulder. The speech Shadow gave her went over in her mind, making her grind her teeth. "Is something wrong, Nicole?" Sebastian asked.

She looked up to see he never removed his attention from his computer. "What are you talking about?"

"I can hear you grinding your teeth from here, what's on your mind?"

Nicole exhaled. "Am I, anti-social?"

"Yeah, you are," Will replied without any hesitation.

"It's true," Peeacee replied, "it took you a full month to start talking to us, before that you would just glare at us or just walked out of the room. Then when you did start talking to us you would barely say anything besides hi."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," she thought with a small smile on her face.

"I also remember what Bobby told me about when he first met you, is it true you bit him?"

"Yeah, I thought the only reason he kept talking to me was because he wanted to make fun of my skin like everyone else. It wasn't too long before I met him that I trusted someone else, but at the end she back stabbed me; telling my secrets and laughing behind my back. So when he offered his hand I bit it to make sure he never bothered me again. But that didn't work since he came back the next day and still wanted to be my friend, yet he didn't offer his hands to me for a week," Nicole replied with a giggle and wiped a small tear from her eye. "So, have you found anything yet?"

Will looked at his watch. "It's almost time for the match to start, so as soon as the tower activates we should be getting some kind of reading."

"Good thing the tournament is back on a schedule," Peeacee added.

"Yeah, who knows how long we would have to wait if it was still random," Sebastian replied.

The hand slowly ticked till all of them reached twelve. Just then, the system in front of him went haywire. "Ah danget," Will said.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked in a panic. Standing up from her seat and running over to the other two.

"Nothing I can't handle," Sebastian replied as he typed on the computer.

"What is he doing, what's going on with, Bobby?" Nicole asked Peeacee in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Nicole. What ever it is I know Will will get it, I promise," Peeacee reassured.

Even though Nicole was somewhat calmed down from what Peeacee said, her worried eyes still focused on the screen of the computer which showed many red indicators pointing at Bobby's head. _Please be alright.

* * *

_

Ulrich was in a small store as looked at his cell phone to see it was twelve twenty-two. _Alright I finished finding gifts for my mom and dad, now I only have two thousand yen (_$16)_ left for my last gift. But I have to make this one special, so what should it be? _He thought.

He started to walk around the shop, examining every item that might seem suitable. Most of the time the item would either be too cheesy or way out of his price range. "Come on, there has to be something I can get," he said to himself.

But then he walked up to see a stand of fans. "Well, I can afford it, yet I wish it had more meaning. Maybe there is a way."

* * *

Sebastian hit the enter key and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Well, I believe I have everything I need at the moment."

The pod opened up and Nicole rushed over. "Bobby, are you alright?"

He put his hand to his head. "Besides a small headache, I'm fine," he replied with a reassuring smile, but then his stomach started to growl and he chuckled. "Well, that and an empty stomach."

Nicole smiled in relief. "Well then, let's get some food in you and then get you an aspirin."

"Is that alright, Sebastian?" Peeacee asked.

"It's fine, if I need anything else I will call you," Will replied.

"Good to hear, let's head to the buffet," Nicole said as she pulled Bobby off by his arm.

"Alright, but how about we go out for something to eat," Bobby suggested.

* * *

Odd is breaking out his dance moves on the Dance Dance Revolution with others admiring him. "Oh yeah, who's the man!" Odd cheered to himself as he pulled off some impossible steps. Then he finished off by pressing the last forward arrow with a handstand and landed back on his feet.

"Perfect!" the game announced in Japanese.

"Oh yeah, I'm the best!" Odd announced with his arms up in the air.

Just then, some Japanese fan girls gathered around him. "Don't worry ladies, there is plenty of..." then an image of his girlfriend came into his mind. "Oh wait, sorry. I'm already spoken for."

"No way, you're learning," a familiar voice replied in shock.

He turned around to see Yumi with a bag. "Hey, Yumi; did you see my cool dance moves?"

"Please don't tell me you spent all of your money playing this game," Yumi groaned.

"No, I still have this one thousand bill and a five hundred gold coin. I'm just good because I bought the portable one about six months ago."

"You bought a portable one?"

"Yeah," he replied, stepping off of the platform, "it's a lot better than spending two thousand dollars like a lot of other people to get this good. So what do you have in the bag?"

"Some stuff for my parents, Hiroki and I also got something for Ulrich for our one year anniversary today."

"Oh, what did you get him?" Odd asked.

She pulled out a small rectangle box and pulled the top off of it to reveal a wrist watch with a black band, a golden frame and in the center a golden dragon. "So, do you think he will like it?"

Odd gazed at it. "Well if he doesn't, can I have it?"

"No, you can't have it. But you should probably buy something for Sam with what you have left."

"But, there are so many games left," Odd whined.

"She is taking care of your dog, so just get her something. You still have plenty of time before we leave for the museum," Yumi replied.

Odd groaned. "Oh yeah."

"What did you say?" Yumi asked with a twitching right eye.

Odd swallowed hard. "I said, I can't wait."

Yumi put up a smile. "Good to hear."

* * *

Nicole and Bobby sat in a McDonalds while he ate a chicken burger and she at a fruit cup. "Is that all you are going to have, Nicole?" Bobby asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm not that hunger. But for some reason it feels weird that a McDonalds is here."

"It's everywhere now, but it kind of reminds me of back home," Bobby replied as he took a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good thing from that," Nicole replied in a depressed tone.

"Nicole, is everything alright?" Bobby asked in a concerned tone.

She breathed in deeply and exhaled. "It's just that the thought of that virus inside you. When it took control of you it... it scared me. I never want to see you like that again."

Bobby looked away. "Well, I can't remember anything since the moment I went into Lyoko but from what I have seen I don't want to either," he said as he looked back at her and grabbed her hand in his. "But don't worry; I know we will get rid of it once and for all."

She looked at her hand in his and her cheeks started to turn red. "I-I hope you're right, but since we have nothing to do for the rest of the day, you want to look around Tokyo, just the two of us?"

"I thought you didn't want to look around the city," Bobby commented.

Her attention kept diverting to their hands interlocked. She could hear her heart thumping loudly but then replied. "It's just that I thought the tests would have been longer, and we don't know if or when we will come back here. I wouldn't mind a little window shopping to past the time."

He took back his hand and cracked his knuckles. "Sounds alright to me, let's just finish up here first."

"Sure, no problem," she replied nervously, rubbing her hands together. _Dawn, I'm sorry. I don't think I can keep my promise._

To Be Continued

Read and review.


	25. Look out Tokyo Part 3

Chapter 25: Look out Tokyo Part 3

Bobby waited outside of Nicole's room, leaning on the wall next to the door while inside, Nicole was in the bathroom looking at her hand playing around with a make-up container. She looked at her self in the mirror and thought. _For anything that happens today, Dawn. I'm very sorry, but I just have to do this._

She then unscrewed the container, looking at the white cream inside, where she then dipped her first two fingers into the mixture and rubbed the cream over her cheek.

* * *

"So, where are we going to next?" Odd whined, but shoot back up when Yumi glared at him.

She took out her map. "Well, there is a shrine a few blocks away, from there. We will be heading there next. Or do you have any complaints, Odd?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all; there is just something about a Japanese girl in a shrine maiden outfit that gets my eye."

The three shook their heads. "Well, let's get going," Ulrich said as he help up his camera and smiled. "I still have a lot of pictures to take, and I need at least need one with you in it, Yumi."

Yumi waved one of her hands. "No thanks, I don't need to be photographed."

"Come on, Yumi; the picture won't add twenty pounds," Odd chuckled.

Yumi frowned as Dawn giggled from that. "Maybe we should take a group picture, you camera does have a timer, right?"

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, Dawn."

"Unless you're afraid of getting your picture taken, Yumi," Odd chuckled.

"Let's get going," Yumi snapped back as she started to walk off.

Odd looked confused. "Ah, did I say something wrong?"

Ulrich patted his friend on his back. "You, no! When have you ever done that?"

Ulrich and Dawn chuckled while Odd rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah; make fun of the comedian."

* * *

Nicole then stepped out of her room, revealing to Bobby her skin was now white. "I see you brought that make-up along with you."

She nodded. "Yeah, you never know when I could use it. I know you don't like me wearing it..."

Bobby shook his head. "No, it's not that I don't like you wearing it; I just don't like how you need to put it on to have other's accept you. You should be treated like the person you are: kind, smart and strong willed," then she noticed him rubbing the small scar on his hand, the scar she gave him when she bit him years ago.

She gently smiled from seeing that. "Yeah, I know; but let's just go have some fun," she replied, grabbing that hand in hers and pulling him off to the elevators.

* * *

The four arrived at the shrine; Ulrich and Dawn took a few pictures of the statues and structure, Yumi was checking out the charms and Odd was checking out the shrine maidens.

Ulrich then aimed his camera at Odd and grinned. "Hey Odd, I know someone who would love a picture of you looking at other girls."

He shook then looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about, I was just checking out the scenery."

"Yeah, right," Ulrich replied as he aimed the camera at, Yumi. "Say cheese."

Once she realized he was aiming the camera at her, she put her hand out to block her face. "Come on, Ulrich."

"Hey, guys; what's going on over there?" Odd asked, pointing out some people at the shrine, watching some of the shrine maidens walk down a pathway."

"I'm not really sure, but this looks really familiar to when I studied Japanese culture," Dawn replied.

From there, a man and a woman walked down the path behind the maidens, where the woman was wearing a white dress. "It's a, wedding," Yumi exclaimed.

"This can't be a wedding," Odd replied, "Where's the cake or the buffet?"

"Seriously, Odd; you need to stop thinking of food," Ulrich replied.

"I can't help it, it's just my nature."

"Oh, wouldn't it be great to get married here?" Dawn asked.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other, and then quickly looked away from each other, both of their cheeks bright red.

But Odd was able to catch it, he elbowed Dawn in the side. "Hey come on now, Dawn; you're giving the Lyoko lovers ideas."

"Odd!" Ulrich replied.

Yumi forced a cough. "Well, we still have a schedule to keep; so let's keep going."

* * *

Bobby and Nicole were walking down the city streets, listing to the tune from the crosswalk as they walked over to the other side. Nicole loved the change from people looking at her in disgust to trying to check her out. "It's nice to be treated normally once in a while," she commented.

"But my parents, Dawn and I have always treated you like a normal person," Bobby replied.

She giggled. "I know, I just meant in public. It feels weird to be accepted so easily. So come on, let's have some fun while we can. It's not everyday we go to Japan."

He smiled at her. "Sure, so where do you want to go first?"

"Well first I want to see if I can find a square watermelon, and then..." she replied, but then they both saw some Japanese teenagers dressed in bizarre outfits. "Huh, and people make fun of the way I look?"

"Some people can be very strange," Bobby replied.

* * *

Sebastian and Jeremy worked on their computers. "I don't understand why you are helping me with this, Jeremy; you should relax today."

"No way, and pass up a chance to work with you."

"Compliments will get you everywhere my friend," Sebastian chuckled. "But you should spend some time with Aelita, something tells me tomorrow will be a very interesting day."

"I rather have her relax in the baths with Peeacee for now; besides, two brains are better then one."

Will nodded, but then his eyes went wide as he saw the data. "Oh no."

"What's wrong, Will? Is there something else?"

"No, I discovered how to destroy Xana once and for all," Will replied, but in a worried tone.

"Isn't that a good thing? That's what we are looking for," Jeremy commented.

Will exhaled. "Tell me what you think then, I'm sending the data to your laptop."

The loading bar hit one hundred and appeared on his screen. Then after scanning the code, his eyes went wide too. "No way, there has to be another way; there is a ninety-five percent chance..."

"I know, so we better find a better way before tomorrow's match," Sebastian replied.

"Right."

* * *

Peeacee and Aelita relaxed in the steam room. "So, how do you think the boys are doing?" Aelita asked.

"Don't worry about them, I bet even now they figured out a way to finally to get rid of that evil virus."

"I hope so; my Uncle Anax originally created a virus as a guardian boss of Sector Five, but it would be great to finally get rid of it."

"Yeah and hopefully have Bobby back to normal, safe and sound," Peeacee added, but then looked over at Aelita. "You don't have to answer this, but from what I heard you used to have a crush on him, is that true?"

Even from her skin a shade of pink from the heat of the steam, a faint blush could be seen on her face. "Well, that isn't uncommon around his school; he is so helpful, always putting his needs aside to help another; he even helped me find my classes on my first day of school when everyone else would just ignore me."

Peeacee giggled. "Yup, that sounds just like Bobby. He's a guy you just can't hate. So, did you ever ask him out?"

Aelita looked away. "Well, no; I never got up the strength to do so, but I could also tell that Nicole and Dawn had a crush on him so I didn't pursue it. Not sure if he knows himself about them."

"I doubt it too; he has always been blind when it came to relationships;" she giggled. "But I better get out now; my body doesn't do well if I stay in steam too long."

"But you're not even sweating yet," Aelita commented.

Peeacee smiled nervously. "Let's just say, my body works differently than yours."

* * *

As Nicole and Bobby went window shopping and time flew by, he would notice that she wasn't acting like herself. She would go to clothing stores of her own free will, where usually he and Dawn would have to drag her in kicking and screaming; not to mention trying on perfumes or make-up.

Besides that, every time she would want to go anywhere she would either grab him by the hand or wrapped her arm around his then pull him off.

The sun started to set in the distance while only a short walk away from their hotel. "Well, I think that is everything for souvenirs," Nicole replied. "Is there anyone I'm missing?"

Bobby put his hand under his chin. "I think you got everyone."

"That's good," she replied, but then her stomach started to grumble, "but I still haven't found that square watermelon."

"Nicole, could I ask you something?" Bobby asked in a serious tone.

She looked confused. "Sure, Bobby."

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I'm just wondering, if you are alright."

Her small hands gently squeezed the bag. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that, you've been acting different today, and I was just wondering if you have something on your mind."

Nicole looked away from, Bobby; breathing heavily and the sound of her heart pounding so loud she could barely hear her own thoughts. "I-It's j-just," her small hands squeezed tighter on the bag.

"If there is anything bothering you, Nicole; you know you can tell me anything," Bobby said.

From there, what Shadow said to her started to flood her mind. "If you stay with those rules I can assure you that you will probably never get a chance to be with him." "You even consider yourself a freak. How do you ever plan to be with him with ideas such as those?"

Her hands started to shake. "Nicole, what's wrong?"

She swallowed the large knot in her throat. "Bobby," she said above a whisper, "do you, care about me?"

Bobby noticed she still wouldn't look at him. "Yeah, you should know I care about you; just like if you were my sister."

She flinched from what he said, holding back her tears. "Well, I don't care for you as a brother."

He was shocked from hearing that. "What do you mean? Did I do something to make you dislike me?"

Then all of a sudden she turned to face him, water was forming at the bottom of her eyes. She placed her shaking hands on his shoulders, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. His eyes went wide as he noticed the tears fall from hers.

Her eyes then shot open and stepped a few steps back from him. Her free hand was over her mouth, completely shocked from what she had just done. "I-I'm, so sorry," she was able to get out before she ran off to the hotel, leaving Bobby stunned in his place.

* * *

The four obvious tourist stood inline for the last elevator to the top of the Tokyo Tower. "Who knew you could see so much in such a short time," Odd said. "We should have just gone up here first and saved us a lot of walking."

The three glared at him with him nervously smiling in return. "I mean it; my feet are going to kill me tomorrow. Which reminds me, why do they have another elevator to get up to the top? Shouldn't they have just made one go all the way?"

"Anyway, thanks again for taking me for this trip," Dawn said, changing the subject so not to have her new friends get in trouble by beating up their teammate.

"No problem," Yumi replied and then said while glaring at Odd. "At least someone is considerate."

Odd shook a bit. "I'm trying to get this culture, but it is as hard for me to learn this culture as it is for Jeremy to learn another language."

The elevator opened up and the small group started to leave. "Well, it looks like we're up next," Ulrich pointed out.

* * *

They reached the top platform. "Huh, I thought this would be revolving," Odd said.

"No, Odd; this isn't, Disney Land," Ulrich said as they stepped out, looking around the area.

They all looked out the windows to see the breathtaking view of Tokyo with the lights just starting to brighten up ground. "Beautiful," Dawn said with eyes shinning like gems.

"Tokyo is really a place like no other," Ulrich stated as Yumi rested her arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

Odd looked out the window with his right hand like a visor. "Hey, I can see our Hotel from here!"

Yumi grinded her teeth. "Stop with the jokes already, Odd."

"No, I can see it too," Ulrich stated, pointing to the building in the distance.

Yumi squinted her eyes. "Oh, yeah; I can see it," then she turned to face Odd. "Sorry, Odd."

"This shows I don't joke all the time," Odd boosted.

Then Yumi dropped her arm by Ulrich's side and intertwined her fingers with his.

He then gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return. They looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

Dawn saw this and softly elbowed Odd in the side. "How about we check out the other side," then signaled to him to look at Yumi and Ulrich.

Shockingly, he actually understood what she meant on the first try. "Sure, no problem."

They walked off, leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone to talk.

Yumi then released her grip with his hand and dug through the bag she was holding with the other. When she grabbed the box with the watch in it, she pulled it out and said. "Happy Anniversary, Ulrich."

She handed him the box and his face was astonished. "Wow, this is great, Yumi," he exclaimed, taking it out of the box and strapping it to his left wrist. "Well, this makes my gift for you look like junk."

He pulled out a small box from the bag he was holding and held it out for her. "I hope you like it."

She removed the cover to see a black Japanese fan, engraved into the left side of the wooden frame was a Japanese male in a ceremonial outfit while on the right was a Japanese woman in a ceremonial outfit. "Open it up," Ulrich said.

She spread the fan to see inside it said, **Happy Anniversary, Ulrich & Yumi,** in Japanese. "I had the guy write, Happy Anniversary, on it. But since I can't read Japanese I'm not truly sure that's what it says."

"Yes, that's what it says," Yumi replied, but Ulrich could hear that she was holding back her tears yet couldn't see because she had the fan opened.

"I know, my gift is pathetic," Ulrich replied in a depressed tone.

She closed her new fan for Ulrich to show she was smiling. "I really do love it, Ulrich. Thank you."

"Alright, now get in closer so I can get a good shot," Odd announced with the two realizing that he was aiming a camera at them.

But just then, he got hit in the head by the folded up fan Yumi just got and fell over.

Ulrich looked at Yumi as she innocently smiled in returned. "Sorry, force of habit."

From there, they started to laugh; ending a fulfilling day in the city of Tokyo.

To Be Continued

Wouldn't be funny to see Yumi throw a fan at Odd's head in the show? Well the next chapter will be a match between Team Kiwi VS Team Extra; who will be victorious? Read and Review.


	26. Emotional distress

Chapter 26: Emotional distress

Dawn opened the door to her room, the lights were turned off but the sound of a muffled sobbing could be heard in the bedroom. "Nicole, is that you?" she asked, turning on the light to the main room.

She took off her shoes in the entry way, placing the bags of souvenirs on the kotatsu as she walked towards the bedroom. (Readers info: a Kotatsu is a low, open wooden Japanese table covered by a blanket. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself) She pasted the bathroom, feeling a strong cloud of steam hit her face. This invoked her curiosity as she turned on the light; seeing white towels all over the floor and Nicole's skin cover unscrewed draining into the sink.

After that, Dawn walked into the bedroom, hearing Nicole still sobbing. "Nicole, are you alright?"

She flipped on the light to see her roommate in her futon crying into her pillow; her arms wrapped around it and squeezing it tightly in a hug. She sat down on her knees next to her friend and asked. "Nicole, what's wrong?"

Nicole mumbled into pillow, but it was too muffled for Dawn to understand. "I'm sorry, I couldn't understand. It might help if you take your face out of your pillow," Dawn replied, giggling a bit.

Nicole turned her face out from her pillow but away from Dawn. "I've always hated," she said, between sobbing, "that skin cover."

A confused look came on Dawn's face. "What do you mean, Nicole?"

Nicole took a deep breath and exhaled. "That cream, always made me act differently then who I really am. I hate that so much."

Dawn watched Nicole's hand tightened on the pillow as she can still hear sobbing quietly. "How so?"

Just then, Nicole sat up on her knees; keeping the pillow wrapped in her arms yet still faced away from Dawn. "I couldn't help myself, I kissed Bobby," Dawn's eyes went wide after hearing that, "but," Nicole added, causing Dawn to become confused, "the strange thing is I'm not sad because I did that, but because I couldn't do that as my true self. I bet you hate me right now, I'm so selfish."

Nicole awaited a harsh reply from her friend, but shot up as she felt Dawn's hand on her shoulder. "No, you're not selfish."

Nicole turned her head to see her roommate with watery eyes. "You're not selfish at all. You know, I always thought you would open up to him first. I am just too shy."

"What are you talking about?" Nicole exclaimed, "Why would you have a problem? Look at me," she added, rubbing her right hand over her left arm, "why would anyone want a relationship with me, with skin like this?"

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at her saying that. "What is so funny?" Nicole asked aggressively.

"After all of this time of us being together, you should know already that we don't care what you look like, but who you are. And no body goes by that more then, Bobby."

Nicole's face relaxed, squeezing the pillow tighter in her arms. "Sometimes, I forget that. I just hope that Bobby will talk to me tomorrow."

* * *

Ulrich suddenly awoke in a dark room, using his left arm to rub his eyes but feeling his right arm ensnared. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he saw he was in Yumi's room and looked over to see Yumi lying in her bed with her arms wrapped around his. _What am I doing in here? Oh yeah, now I remember._

A flashback occurs to where Ulrich escorts Yumi back to her room. Yumi then opens her new fan to read the writing once again. "I'm so glad that it didn't break."

"That thing must be very durable to hit Odd's hard head and stay in one piece," Ulrich cracked as they shared a chuckle.

But just then, Yumi nearly collapsed yet Ulrich was able to catch her in time. "Yumi, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked in shock.

She shook her head. "I'm just exhausted; it looks like Fredi was right."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head once again. "Never mind; I just need some rest and I will be fine."

"If you say so," Ulrich replied, helping her into her room.

The flashback ends and he rubs the back of his head. _I must have fallen asleep as well. But now I better get back to my room._

As gently as possible, Ulrich moved his arm out of her grip. Once free he saw his girlfriend's arm tighten around herself. From there he moves the blankets over her and moved the few strands of her hair out of her face.

He couldn't help but smile as he quietly walks to the door. From there, he cracks it open, looking in the hallway to see it completely void of life.

He walked out, with his back to the hallway to get one last glimpse of his girlfriend sleeping in her futon; then slowly, closed the door to make as little sound as possible.

But as he turned, his lips pressed against Sword Hunter's cheek. "Oh my, you are one mischievous boy, Samurai," she said childishly.

Ulrich nearly feel over backwards from shock as he saw her. "Sword Hunter, where did you come from?"

"You would be surprised how fast I can be," she said with a wink, "but kissing another girl after just leaving your girlfriends single room; my, what a scandal the media can have with that. It also makes me wonder what a guy and a girl could be doing in a single room on their anniversary."

Ulrich's face turned bright red as he looked away from the member of Team Sin. "It's not what you think."

A sly grin appears on Sword Hunter's face. "Oh, now you made me even more curious."

"If you don't mind, can you let me get back to my room? I need to get some rest before my match," he looked at his new watch, "today."

Ulrich started to walk to the elevators, unaware of Sword Hunter walking the other way, pulling off her spy camera from the wall. "Well, you might want to leave with this picture of you leaving your girlfriends room in the middle of the night before the Press gets a hold of it."

Ulrich was shocked, turning around to see Sword Hunter wearing a satisfied smirk on her face while holding the small devise in her palm. He knew how the Sins acted and just asked. "What do you want for it?"

"Quick to the point, you're learning," she giggled. "To get this picture, all you have to do is dump your girlfriend."

Ulrich was completely stunned from what she just said. "I could never do that."

Sword Hunter played with the camera in her hand, giggling at his reaction. "Funny thing how the truth can be so irrelevant to the Press; why with just this picture I bet Yumi's parents will be offly displeased with her. Would you want to put her through something like that?"

Ulrich grinded his teeth at what she had done. "How can you be that low?"

She giggled. "I'm a Sin, what do you expect? So, what are you going to do?"

His hands tighten into fists. "I can't do it; I won't break up with her because of you and your group's sick sense of humor. I nearly lost her before and I am not going to let that happen again. I will do anything else your twisted mind can come up with, but I won't leave Yumi's side ever again!"

"Oh, is that so?" she asked in a sinister tone, slowly walking over to him, "in that case, I'm just going to have to...," then without another word, she held out the camera to him.

Ulrich became confused, but then looked at her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

She shook her head, grabbed his hand and placed the camera in it. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't leave the bijin so easily. I'm not as cold hearted as the rest of my team," she winked.

"T-Thanks," he looked at the camera in his hand.

"Just don't have too much fun with the bijin, Samurai," she shot him a sly smile then headed off to the elevator.

* * *

The next day came as the two teams sat around a large table for breakfast with Jeremy and Sebastian giving their announcement. "Well, we were able to discover a way to finally delete the Xana virus," Jeremy said.

The others seemed to be glad but by the looks on the two Controllers doubt started to enter their minds. "Is there something wrong, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Because of how deep the virus is in your brain, Bobby; by deleting it there is a 73 chance that your entire memory will be wiped out."

Everyone was shocked by this news. "No, there has to be a better way!" Nicole cried out.

"Is there no other way?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Sebastian and Jeremy shook their heads. "With the time we had that was the best we can do. We were able to get down from 95 but the only way to eliminate this virus is to get him into Lyoko and then devirtualized him," Jeremy replied.

"Are you sure," Bobby asked, "that there isn't any other way?"

"I'm sorry to say that there isn't," Sebastian replied, "and if this isn't done soon, the virus will only continue to grow beyond the point that it won't even need what Aelita has from him and all of your memorizes will be parentally erased."

They all looked depressed from this news as Bobby stood up. "Well then, it's almost time for the match. So let's get going."

* * *

There wasn't an open seat in the Lyoko Stadium as the Announcer had the microphone in his hand. "Welcome all to another great day for a Lyoko Match; today we have another elimination match. Today we have the match between the returning champions Team Kiwi VS Team Extra."

Applauses and cheering could be heard echoing throughout the stadium. "Now, without any further delay; let's get this match started. Teams, head to your stations!"

They walked over to where their positions were, but Bobby was stopped as he felt the back of his shirt being pulled. He turned around to see Nicole standing, her eyes staring down at the ground. "B-Bobby, I-I just, wanted to..."

"Nicole," his voice cut her off, causing her to look up into his eyes, which were full of kindness and warmth, "we have a match, you can tell me afterwards."

"But..."

"Everything will be fine. Now, promise me that you will remember to tell me after the match," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "promise?"

She wiped her eyes with her arm and gave him a smile. "Yeah, I promise."

He nodded his head and they walked towards the Virtual Pods.

"And," the Announcer shouted, "go!"

"Virtualization!" Sebastian and Jeremy announced at the same time, hitting the enter key.

To Be Continued

What do I have planned for the match? Will our heroes finally be able to rid the world of Xana? Only the next chapter will tell so read and review.


	27. High Stakes

Chapter 27: High stakes

Minto of Team Mew ran into the hotel, using her left arm to cover her eyes as just then, Michael ran in after her. "Cutie, wait! It's not what you think!" he called out.

But she kept running, taking the stairs instead of the elevator because it would take too long. She ran at least three floors until she felt Michael grab onto her arm. "Let go of me!" she cried out, hearing her voice echo through the vacant stairway. "I hate you, you cheating jerk! Now let go of me!"

"Minto, listen to me!" Michael pleaded, "Her name is, Kagome. She was just a friend that I met back in the states. I would look after her since she was usually picked on because of her stories about demons in a well. I heard she moved back to Tokyo with her grandfather and I was shocked to see her out of the blue..."

"So was that the surprise you wanted to tell me?" she continued to rant, trying to yank her arm out of his grasp. "That all of this time you were seeing her behind my back!"

"No way; besides, she told me she already has a speed demon, an average Joe, and a loudmouth overprotective mutt that won't leave her alone."

"Liar!" her yell echoed through the staircase, "I knew from the very beginning I should have never believed that you cared about me!"

But after hearing that, Michael used his ballroom dancing skills to spin her around. He hugged her tightly with one arm and pressed her head to his chest. Even for being the same age she was so much shorter than him, she was always annoyed by that fact. "Minto, I have never lied or went behind your back. I care about you very much, more than you know."

She continued to cry, soaking his shirt. "You're lying," she mumbled.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not," his voice sounded calmer to her as she felt his hand rubbing her back gently, "the surprise I wanted to tell you was, I've been accepted into Tokyo U."

Her crying stopped, shocked from what she just heard. Slowly, she moved her head up to look into his eyes. "By next year, I will be here studying Molecular Genetics Research and Electro Science."

She couldn't believe what she just heard; this energetic guy has done more for her than anyone she had ever met to be with her. She didn't know what to say so all that came out was. "You, got into Tokyo U?"

Michael couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah come on now, not you too. You know I'm smarter than I act; my blue cutie of the east."

She couldn't help but blush, covering her face back into his shirt even though it still felt a little wet. "I thought I told you, not to call me that."

He chuckled once again. "You tell me a lot of things you don't mean," he then hugged her tighter, his voice a lot softer. "Would you like to come to my room, my roommate will be at the arcade all day and I can make us some coffee."

She wiped off the rest of her tears. "That would be, nice."

* * *

The two teams landed in Lyoko, both of the Controller's stations went haywire; red exclamation marks appeared everywhere. "I was afraid of this," Sebastian commented.

Everyone in the audience was befuddled by what was going on as the two team's plan went into motion.

Team Extra landed on the Desert Region as the first thing they heard, was Bobby chuckling. "Bobby, what's wrong?" Nicole asked worriedly.

Bobby didn't reply, only laughing louder, sounding mechanical. But then he turned around, revealing to them his head covered by a frightening black helmet, shaped like a skull with the Lyoko symbol on his forehead. "Sorry," he replied in a raspy mechanical voice, "Bobby's not here."

He then slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground, forming a Guardian around their Deactivator. "Peeacee!" Will called out in fear.

"What did you do you body snatching Virus?!" Nicole ranted while bearing her first.

Xana chuckled at the two Bodyguards. "I made it so you can't stop this match, before I get the rest of my data."

Nicole grinded her teeth as she launched herself at him, hands out in front. But before she reached him, in a flash, he grabbed her by the wrists. "Nice try, you wouldn't want to delete my life points."

"Why not, skull face freak!?"

Xana chuckled. "Because I just edited the devirtualization program, if you were to devirtualize me, you will never see this human again."

Her eyes went wide with fear, then with rage. "You son of a..."

"Now now, no need for that temper," Xana replied, throwing her back to where Dawn caught her, "but as we speak, my minions should be gathering the last piece of my data."

* * *

Armies of Krabs, Mega-tanks, and Flying Mantas surrounded Team Kiwi in the Ice Region; the three bodyguards protecting their Deactivator who protected herself in an ice dome of her own creation. "I think our plan might have hit a snag," Odd cracked.

"You think?" Yumi and Ulrich snapped back.

"Well plan or not guys, we can't let Xana get to Aelita; not to mention you can't be devirtualized so watch your life points," Jeremy replied.

"Easy for you to say, Einstein," Odd replied, but then grinned, "Hey Ulrich, want to make a bet, two thousand yen to who beats the most monsters?"

Ulrich smirked as his hands gripped tighter on his sword. "You're on."

* * *

Jeremy and Sebastian typed wall after wall of computer code, trying to do what ever they could at their end to finally stop this virus once and for all.

Sebastian then started typing with one hand without losing speed as his free hand typed a message on his phone, keeping it hidden under the keyboard so not to get caught by the judges.

Jeremy then felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket; he pulled it out, keeping it close to his chest as he glimpsed down. **I'll work on the anti-virus software; you focus on the devirtualization mess.**

Jeremy then quickly typed a message back and hit send, just as Sebastian felt his cell phone vibrate. **Alright, but we better hurry.**

They both nodded, never losing their focus on their programs.

* * *

Xana sat on top of a Manta, slowly watching what was once known as the Desert Region covered in a layer of pure darkness. He laughed at this sight as a swarm of Hornets flew above him. "Soon, very soon," it chuckled.

"I doubt it you pathetic excuse for a computer program!" Nicole ranted, as the two girls were still on the ground. "Before you know it, you will be deleted once and for all."

"Shut up, humans," Xana snapped back, "I'm only keeping you two alive as a sacrifice for later, so don't test my patients."

"Well you scum sucking parasite, as soon as Sebastian repairs the Devirtualization," Nicole threaten, baring her teeth and fist, "I'm going to knock you out of Bobby by force!"

He made the Manta turn so he would face her. "You have a mouth on you; I'm going to enjoy gutting it out, nice and slow. Strange how a disgusting looking human as yourself could be such a brat."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Nicole yelled, being held back by Dawn.

* * *

Ulrich separated into three, two of his clones cut at the legs of the Krabs as Ulrich jumped on top, dragging his blade across the middle. Once he got to the seventh, he jumped off and they fused back into three, just as the Krabs blew up behind him.

He looked up too see he was surrounded by three Flying Mantas; they charged, ready to fire but out of nowhere were hit by Yumi's fans. There he looked over to see Yumi's arms crossed over her chest as large ice debris and her fans floated around her, hitting anything that came within Range while the fans deliberately attacked the Mantas, slicing them into pieces at lightning speed.

Odd was surrounded by Mega-Tanks. "Come on, twenty against one; doesn't that seem a little unfair?" Odd cracked, "I mean, you should have another twenty to make it a challenge."

The Tanks then armed themselves, charging up for the attack. "If that's how you want it, fine with me," the cat cracked, aiming his arm in the air and fired an arrow, coming back down and hitting them all. "Well, four more left, bring it on," he called out, reloading his arm.

"Aelita!" Ulrich called out. "We have these creatures under control, head to the Tower!"

An Override appeared next to the dome as Aelita melted the ice and hopped on.

"You better start catching up, Ulrich," Odd gloated.

* * *

Sebastian was nearing the completion of the code, but his typing slowed steadily. He rubbed his eyes as his screen started to blur. _Not now,_ he thought, using what was left of his energy, _just stay awake a bit longer, I'm almost finished._

He typed the final piece of the code as his right hand glided to the enter key, both his eyelids and body felt as if they were made of lead. He pushed the enter key, activating the program then collapsed on the ground.

Everyone was shocked in the audience, gasping and whispers could be heard just as a medical team attended to him. "Don't worry," the announcer spoke, "he is just exhausted, probably didn't get enough sleep last night."

Everyone seemed to be relieved as they gently took Will off. "Well now with everything else that is going on, I hope Team Extra can go on with out the help of their Controller!"

* * *

Aelita came out of the speed mode of the Override, seeing the Tower not far off and a clear path ahead.

But out of no where, a few Hornets appeared, shooting at her Override.

It devirtualized as she tumbled on the icy floor; where she looked up and her face was filled with dread at the tentacle creature in front of her.

Jeremy's eyes went wide as the screen revealed Aelita's data was slowly being drained. "No," he slammed his fist on his armrest, "this can't be happening!"

"Aelita is in danger!" he yelled at his team, "you have to hurry!"

"Save the princess, Ulrich," Odd called out, "you're the fastest."

He nodded, running off. "I will prepare the Overbike along the way, hurry!" Jeremy replied.

* * *

Ulrich road his Overbike at full speed, seeing the horrid sight of the Scyphozoa with Aelita ensnared in its tentacles. Jeremy watched as the number rapidly declined to the low hundreds, knowing in only a matter of minutes his love will no longer exist.

He hung his head; a tear fell down his face from the pain in his chest. He felt so helpless, with nothing he could do but hope.

Ulrich dragged the tip of his blade along the ground; sparks flew from where it stuck as the blade started to glow. Jeremy watched as Ulrich life points started to drop. "Ulrich, what are you doing?! Your life points are already low and the Devirtualization Program isn't operational!"

"Then tell me when to launch the attack so I don't die, Einstein," Ulrich replied with his usual cockiness.

Jeremy nodded, wiping the tear from his eye as he focused his attention on both Ulrich's life points and Aelita's memory, both declining at a rapid pace. "Now!"

Ulrich skidded his bike to a stop, following up with his attack. Slashing through the air and forming a large blue blade which tore through anything and everything in its path.

Jeremy eyes were glued to the screen, watching as the number now reached below the fifties.

The blade reached its destination, slicing right through the floating jellyfish where it release the Deactivator and blew up, just as the number hit 1. Jeremy exhaled the breath he was holding then wiped his forehead.

Aelita woke up in Ulrich's arms. "I thought it was my love who was supposed to save me," she joked.

Ulrich chuckled. "Well! Excuuuuuse me, Princess!" he replied sarcastically, "but you got me instead."

She stood back up, giving him a smile. "Good to know."

* * *

"Noooooooo!" Xana yelled, "It looks as if I will have to take care of this myself."

But before the Manta could fly off, Nicole flew on her fairy wings in front of its path. "Sorry virus, you aren't going anywhere."

Dawn then destroyed the Manta and the Hornets, causing Xana to fall but floated before he hit the ground. "You two pathetic humans think you can stop me by yourselves, don't make me laugh."

"We don't need to stop you, just prolong your stay," Dawn replied.

"I will delete you both if you don't get out of my way!"

"You've used all of your raw material holding off Team Kiwi, you can't summon any more of your monsters; besides your own power you are completely defenseless," Nicole stated.

Xana hated how she was right, yelling out as he tried to aim his staff at the fairy; but for some reason, his arm wasn't responding, as if it was incased in concrete. "What is going on, why isn't this body responding?!"

"Because, Bobby always protects his friends," Dawn pointed out.

"Winner! Team Kiwi!" the computer announced, causing both of the girls to smile.

"And it looks as if you are too late," Nicole said.

* * *

They all devirtualized as Nicole and Dawn rushed to Bobby's pod. It open and he collapsed in their arms. "Bobby, are you alright?" Nicole asked.

"Please, say something, Bobby!" Dawn added.

Slowly, Bobby's eyes flickered open, giving a huge sigh of relief to the girls on Team Extra. "Bobby, are you alright?" Nicole asked once again.

They helped him to his feet. "I feel alright," he shook his head, "but I do have a question. Who are you?"

To Be Continued

YES I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Anyway, don't worry, I already have a few later chapters written so the next one will be coming much sooner than this one. Once again, sorry for the wait and read and Review.


	28. After the storm past

I wonder if anyone noticed the three anime references I put in the last chapter. If you missed them here they are.

Kagome-from Inuyasha

Speed Demon-Koga

Average Joe-Hojo

loudmouth overprotective mutt-Inuyasha

Make us some coffee-DearS

Well! Excuuuuuse me, Princess!-The Legend of Zelda anime series

Chapter 28: After the storm past

Slowly, Sebastian opened his eyes to see he was back in his room and Peeacee was looking over him; a worried expression could easily be seen on her face. "Peeacee, you're alright?"

She nodded adding a gentle smile. "Not to mention the virus in both Bobby and Aelita has been completely erased. Your program worked."

There he tried to sit up, but Peeacee rushed to his side. "No, Will. You need your rest."

He shook his head. "I've probably already slept long enough."

"Yup, he's alright, Peeacee. If he already has enough strength to argue," a female voice replied.

Will rubbed his eyes to see no one other than his older sister leaning against the wall across the room. "What are you doing here?" he asked, annoyed by her presences.

She let out a soft laugh. "Now is that anyway to say hi to your older sis?" There, she moved her back away from the wall and walked over, kneeling down next to her brother. "Peeacee, if you don't mind, can you give me and my brother some time alone?"

Peeacee nodded and slowly walked out the door. Once the door closed behind her, Virus moved her hand over his. "Why do I have to have a little brother as stubborn as you?" she quietly asked.

He chuckled. "You're just lucky that way."

Virus shook her head and smiled. "Bad luck I suppose."

* * *

Peeacee leaned her back against the wall next to the door, hearing the conversation between siblings. But this got her to think; even though she was happy to see that they were coming back to terms with each other, what would that mean for her.

His sister would easily make a better assistant to him; never forgetting detailed reports, able to remember about his condition, and not to mention filing information on time. After this, will she only be a mere test subject to him and nothing more? Was she selfish thinking this way?

She then went for a walk, to clear her mind of these dark thoughts.

* * *

The Doctor was checking out Bobby's pupils with a small flashlight pen as the rest sat outside, awaiting the results of their friends current condition. Nicole and Dawn looked down at their hands, their minds lost in thought as their eyes stared lifelessly at their twiddling thumbs.

In Nicole's mind, she knew she should have told him before the match. Now it felt like the door of opportunity slammed hard in her face, leaving no other way out. Her feelings now forever cursed to stay sealed in the dark room.

Team Kiwi sat across the two teammates of Team Extra. Only wishing they could help in anyway to ease their pain but knowing there wasn't anything they could do. All they could do was wait and hope for the best.

The doctor walked out of the room, and as soon as the door closed behind her; Nicole and Dawn approached her. "What's wrong with him, Doctor?" they both asked.

The Doctor rubbed her chin. "He has a mild form of amnesia."

"How sever is it, Doctor?" Jeremy asked, slowly approaching the Doctor.

"Well, it could have been worse. At this moment, he just doesn't remember people but everything else he can recall."

"Is there, anyway, he can get it back," Nicole asked, her eyes on the brink of tears.

"All you have to do is keep reminding him and there is a good chance that his memory will return. But I'm not guaranteeing anything; it could return in a day, a week or in worse cases, never."

That last word seemed to punch Dawn and Nicole right in the heart. "C-Could, w-we see h-him?" Dawn asked, doing her best to hold back her tears.

The doctor nodded. "Right this way," she replied, leading the two girls into the room.

Jeremy then looked at his teammates. "Alright team, even though this is a dark time we still came out victorious. So we better get to the training room; because whoever wins the next match will be going against us in the finals."

Even though the rest of the team wanted to help Team Extra, they understood there was nothing else they could do. So they nodded and followed their Controller out of the waiting room.

* * *

Nicole and Dawn approached Bobby who was currently sitting on the edge of the bed. "I know you two, right?" he asked, causing a sharp pain deep inside the two girl's chest. "Sorry if that's offensive in anyway."

The girls ignored the pain and nodded their heads. "Yeah, you know us," Dawn replied, "we three live together."

"So, we're related?" he asked.

Nicole shook her head. "Not technically, it's complicated."

Dawn nodded. "How about we go out for something to eat and tell you all about it from there."

Bobby's stomach growled from that comment. "That sounds like a good idea."

Nicole then approached Bobby, her eyes filled with tears as she asked. "Before we go, I want to know what you think of my skin color."

He gave her a look of confusion. "I don't understand what you mean?"

"I want to know, do you think I am a freak because of my skin color?" she asked defensively.

"Nicole?" Dawn asked.

"Why should I judge you just because of the color of your skin? That doesn't make any sense to me."

Nicole's faced relaxed; she knew that even though he lost his memory, he was still the same Bobby she knew and cherished. She shook her head. "Never mind; let's just get something to eat."

* * *

Kristen of Team Project looked around the hotel for her team leader, but from the Lyoko Room to the Gym he was no where in sight. This started to worry her, she had never gone this long without seeing him.

She then knocked on the door to the room of the two dweebs on her team. "Michael, Jack. Are you in there?"

It took awhile till the door opened, but only a crack because of the chain stopping it. Michael looked out the crack as she noticed that he was only wearing pants and breathing heavily. "Hey Kristen, Jack is at the arcade. What do you need?" he asked nervously, sounding if he wanted her to leave as soon as possible.

A bit stunned from Michael's appearance, she shook it off. "I was wondering if you knew where Fredi is. I haven't seen him all day."

He shook his head quickly. "Nope, I haven't seen dark one. I've felt a bit sick today and went straight to my room," he forces a cough, "sorry I couldn't help you, bye."

He tried to close the door as fast as possible; but his female teammate grabbed onto the handle, stopping it in its tracks. "Why are you acting stranger than usual, Michael?"

He tried to keep up the act but it wasn't fooling his teammate. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kristen."

"First of all you never call me Kristen without having to threaten you; second, you're obviously hiding something and third..." but her suspicions were confirmed as she saw a small strand of blue hair on his bare shoulder. Her eyes went wide as her hands covered her mouth. "Oh... my..."

He looked at where her eyes were focused. Quickly he removed the small strand, unlocked the door and closed it behind him. "Alright Kristen, I will tell you what I know if you promise to never tell anyone about this."

Still a bit stunned from what she confirmed, all she could do was nod her head.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright, now if you can't find him he is probably on the roof."

"Why would he be there?" she asked.

"He just goes up there to think. Just try up there."

"Thanks Michael," Kristen replied, her eyes look behind him at his door, "so... is Minto..."

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

After a few seconds of thinking, she replied. "I better go check if Fredi is there."

* * *

Peeacee sat in a chair in the lounge; her eyes stared at the floor as she was lost in her thoughts. The walk she did didn't clear her mind at all; if it did anything it seemed to only make it worse.

She watched as she wiggled her toes till she heard Virus behind her. "Hey there, Peeacee; what are you doing out here?"

Peeacee looked up to see Virus take a seat out in front of her. "Just thinking; what is Will doing?"

"What else does my brother do right after he wakes up?" Virus asked with a small giggle.

Peeacee rolled her eyes. "He is such a work-a-holic," she giggled.

But then the young girl saw that Jenny was examining her. "What are you doing, Jenny?" Peeacee asked nervously.

"I'm just examining my brother's work," she replied, moving her eyes up and down the young girl. "It still astounds me that he was able to fit everything needed and still give it a good figure. His old designs looked so bulky before."

Peeacee could feel her face getting warm after that comment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, compared to the slow moving large design I used to see him sleeping on in his workstation, your perfect hip size, long legs, great bone structure and breast size are a great improvement to it."

Peeacee felt her face getting even warmer. "I don't think I'm that attractive."

Virus smiled. "Well, this kind of observation is what you pick up when you have Sword Hunter as a roommate for two years," she then leaned in, "it's also how I can tell you have something on your mind."

Peeacee flinched after hearing this, looking back down at the floor. "It's just that, now that you and Will have gotten back together. I'm just wondering, what will happen with me?"

Virus shook her head. "You still haven't told him, have you?"

Peeacee shook her head. "No, I haven't; but, I like our current relationship together as it is and I would like for it to stay the same way it is for a little longer. Yet with you coming back, will I be just a test subject to him?"

Virus looked over at the concern girl's face as she relaxed her back into the chair. "Well I doubt that, since I will be heading to college soon. I will need someone to look over my pain in the neck of a sibling," after mentioning that, she could see the young girl's face light up, "do you think you can handle that for me?"

Peeacee nodded. "Yes," she nearly screamed out, but calmed herself down enough, "I would be honored to."

Jenny stood up. "Good to hear," she stretched out her arms into the air, cracking her fingers in the process. "Well, I better get back to my room and answer the emails I'm getting from the schools, chat with you later."

She then started to walk off, turning her back on the over joyous girl. "Oh yeah, you might want to mention that your growing up and could use a new model really soon. You don't want to have a young teenage body forever when you can have a more mature older teenage body."

Peeacee's face turned bright red from that comment, just to hear Jenny add. "Sorry, that's Sword Hunter talking again."

* * *

Kristen watched the light highlight the numbers above the elevator door as the calming music played in the small room. Slowly, but steadily, she watched as the number changed from thirty-five to R. She could feel her weight returning to normal as the doors opened up.

And just like Michael said, Fredi was standing near the edge of the hotel at least twenty feet away; looking out at the setting sun, turning the once sunny sky of Tokyo into a beautiful starlit one.

Her bare feet moved off the tile floor of the elevator to the concrete floor of the ceiling. She didn't think she made any sound yet Fredi said. "Hey Kristen," but she should have known better, this was Fredi after all.

"Hey, Fredi; what are you doing up here?" she asked, walking up next to him.

He shook his head. "No real reason in particular."

She smiled at him. "You know, Fredi; you're not the only one who can read faces on this team."

He didn't seem to react to what she said at all, just turned his face away from her. "What do you mean?"

She exhaled, her breath visible in the cold air as she gently smiling at her cold hearted team leader. "If you had to ask me, I know that she would be very proud of you."

He turned back towards her, his face a bit shocked. "How did you know I was thinking about that?"

She smiled and winked. "I will tell you that, if you tell me how you always know what is going on around you."

He smirked, looking back out in the distance. "Sorry, but you will have to figure that out on your own."

She wanted to gripe at him for that comment, making her hand into a tight fist. But another thought came to her mind. Her hand relaxed and cupped in his. "It looks like I'm going to be with you for a while then."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it looks like you will."

To Be Continued

The last match is about to begin; will Team Kiwi come out victorious once again or will they succumb to defeat? Read and Review to find out.


	29. Some Time

Chapter 29: Some Time

Late at night, Ulrich looked up information on the computer as Odd flipped through the channels. "I can't believe this, the only channel in English is the news, how boring," Odd complained, but looked over at his friend as he typed on the computer, "what are you up to?"

"Well, Sword Hunter has started calling me Ero when she used to call me Samurai, I want to know what that means," he replied, googling the search.

"It means pervert," Odd replied, flipping through the channels once again, hopping to find something decent to watch.

He was right on the money as that's what the search brought up. "How did you know?"

Odd seemed to stutter before replying. "Well, I studied some... Japanese, after Yumi threatened me."

Ulrich wasn't buying it. "Well, will I find translations if I look up the history?"

"You don't need to do that!" Odd nearly shouted as Ulrich couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Nicole walked down the hallways, holding the empty ice-bucket in her hands. Even though Bobby was alright, she couldn't help but feel depressed; she knew she should have told him when she had the chance.

She rested the bucket and pressed the button; but as it filled up she felt something strange on her free arm. She looked over and saw none other than Sword Hunter holding it, examining it. "What are you doing?"

"My friend Shadow said you thought you were a freak, but I disagreed with him," she replied, rubbing her cheek against her arm; causing Nicole to shriek and jerk her arm away. "I mean, with skin as soft as yours, I know girls that would kill to have it, no matter what color it was," her bottom lip quivered, "I'm even a bit jealous."

Nicole looked befuddled at the Sin teammate then looked down at her arm. "Y-You're jealous of my skin?"

"Why wouldn't I be, it's so soft and smooth to the touch; I wouldn't mind being bright pink if I could have your skin. If you weren't so self conscious about the color, I bet you could have the guys eating out of your hands."

A slight blush could be seen on her cheeks. "You... really think so?"

Sword Hunter then leaned in close to the nervous teen. "Just some advice: it's not what you got that matters, its how you use it."

Nicole blushed a deeper shade of red just as Sword Hunter skipped off. "Oh and your ice bucket is overflowing."

Nicole snapped out of her thought and looked over to see the ice falling out of her bucket.

* * *

Aelita relaxed on Jeremy's futon, swinging her bare feet in the air; it seemed like even after everything turned out alright, they haven't said two words to each other since the match.

She watched as Jeremy worked on his computer, the only light in that room coming from the screen. She didn't know why she couldn't talk to him and she hated every second that went by that she stayed silent.

But before she could say anything to break the silence, Jeremy stopped typing. "A-Aelita? Are you sure, you are alright?"

A gentle smile graced her face. "Yes Jeremy, I am fine. You don't need to worry about me," she replied softly.

But Jeremy slammed his fist on the table; the loud noise shocked the pink hair princess. "I'm so pathetic," he snapped, "you were in so much pain and all I could do was watch; I couldn't help you when you needed me the most."

He hid his face in his arms, he couldn't bear to look at his girlfriend; he didn't even know how he could deserve her.

However he felt her arms wrap around him from behind, hugging him gently. "I know you did everything you could Jeremy; I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself."

She hugged him tighter, her cheek pressed against his; but what shocked him the most was he felt her tear fall on his cheek. "Sometimes I wonder how I could deserve such a kind and sweet guy like you; who would do anything he could to make me happy. I almost feel I'm not even worthy of being by your side," her voice quivering, holding back her tears but some kept seeping through.

He placed his hands over hers, gently squeezing her warm soft hands. "I would... do anything for you, Aelita."

She hugged him tighter. "Then can I, stay in your room tonight?"

* * *

The next morning came as Sissy sat down with Odd, Ulrich and Yumi at the buffet. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Einstein?"

"Jeremy said he had tests to run in his room, to make sure Aelita is truly alright," Ulrich replied.

"If you ask me, Jeremy is way over protective of our Princess," Odd added, eating the mountain of food in front of him.

"And if you ask me, you take the saying 'all you can eat' as a challenge," Yumi replied, causing the three to chuckle at their friend's expense.

"Yumi, since this is our last day before heading to the final's tomorrow; do you want to head to the Bathhouse after breakfast?" Sissy asked.

Yumi nodded. "Sure, sounds great."

* * *

Nicole was at the Nurses station getting some aspirin; when she turned around she was shocked to see Sword Hunter smiling. "Hmmm, I see you are already dressing lighter; I bet it feels good to not wear such baggy clothing."

"Yeah... it does," Nicole replied.

"Well, it's a start," Sword Hunter added, "Well I got to head to the Stadium, have fun."

She then skipped off where she met with Bloodlust. "Hey I got an idea; let's go somewhere to eat after the match."

He grinned. "Oh, why is that?"

She put on an innocent mask, rubbing her index finger to her cheek. "I don't know, it just sounds like fun," but out of no where, she pulled out a switch-blade and moved it between her fingers, "but if you even try to bite my neck, I will slit your throat."

"Only you can sound innocent while stating a death threat," he chuckled, "but dually noted."

* * *

Nicole walked into the Lyoko training room where Will is scanning Bobby, Peeacee is right by his side and Dawn is sitting patently. "I got the medicine, how's it going?"

Will rubbed his eyes. "I have tried everything I can think of, but nothing's working."

"Don't push yourself, Will; you will collapse again," Peeacee replied in concern, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"So, there is nothing left you can do?" Dawn asked with tear filled eyes.

Will shook his head. "Sorry, I wish I could do more; but he is going to have to get his memory back the old fashion way. Just keep trying to jog his memory and hopefully he will remember who we are."

"It's going to be hard, since we live in another country," Nicole replied just as Sebastian released Bobby from the pod, "but he would do the same for us if we were in his condition."

* * *

Sissy and Yumi relaxed in the open air spa; the Bathhouse pretty empty as the guests were probably watching the match between Team Project and Sin. The only thing covering their bodies was a thin layer of sweat and a towel. "I'm, glad you suggested this place when we first came here," Sissy said, trying to strike up a conversation.

Yumi giggled. "I told you, you would like it."

"I'm sorry," Sissy blurted out, her hands now over her eyes dripping with tears.

Yumi was started by this sudden outburst, seeing her friend crying into her hands. "What do you mean, Sissy?"

"What I did, I'm so sorry," Sissy cried, "I know how much you two cared for each other, but I was only thinking of my self. I thought as long as I was happy everything would turn out alright. I still don't know how you can still call me a friend from what I've done."

"Well," Yumi replied, "it did hurt a lot to see that, but I know you are truly sorry for what you did."

Sissy stopped crying, moving her hand over her heart. "My heart still hurts though, I don't know if I will find anyone else."

Yumi smiled. "Come on now, the princess of Kadic High?" she rubbed her friend's back. "I bet you will have waves of guys at your feet with a flick of your wrist."

Sissy couldn't help but giggle. "You're right, what was I thinking? I can't wait to get back to school."

Yumi giggled. "I bet you can't."

* * *

Nicole, Dawn and Bobby were eating at McDonalds; he had a chicken burger, Dawn was drinking a milkshake and Nicole was eating a fruit cup. It was just too quiet for comfort as Nicole asked. "Bobby, does any of this bring back some memories?"

Bobby held his hand to his head. "Somewhat, everything feels familiar but everyone's faces are completely blurred."

"Don't worry, Bobby," Dawn replied, "once we get back home we will be in a more familiar environment; that should help."

"Thanks... D-Dawn, right?"

"Aren't we going to have fun explaining how this happened to his parents," Nicole commented, falling back into past memories.

She remembered when she was still back at the Orphanage; wearing so much baggy clothing she was sweating in the winter.

She leaned her back against the chain-linked fence. "Aren't you hot in all of that clothing?" a young voice asked.

She grinded her teeth, she would recognized that voice anywhere as she turned around to see Bobby and Dawn in light jackets on the other side. "It's only sixty-five degrees."

She knew that all they wanted was to get to know her so they could make fun of her behind her back; but for the past few weeks she didn't know what to make of it. "Maybe I just like being warm!" she snapped.

Even though Dawn hid behind Bobby, all he could do was smile. "But you're sweating, that can't be comfortable."

She wiped off the sweat from her forehead; he was right, it wasn't comfortable but it was better than showing off the disgusting flesh she called her skin. "W-Why do you keep doing this?" she asked in a quivering tone, her hands curling tightly into fists. "Why do you keep talking to me every time you come back from school?"

Bobby seemed to be befuddled by this question. "Isn't it obvious? I want to be your friend."

Those words stung her deeply. It wasn't long ago that another girl at that orphanage said the same thing, then overnight it seemed like her secrets were as public knowledge. It was as if they were broadcasted on the six-o'clock news and the consolers were doing nothing to stop the teasing, more like they were egging them on.

She watched as he moved his right hand through the gate. "Come on, let's shake and be friends."

So many conflicting thoughts were clouding her mind, she couldn't tell if this was an elaborate plan to make fun of her or if this was for real; but before she could think she bit him on the hand.

There he jerked it out of the gate and Dawn gasped, quickly grabbing onto his hand. "Bobby, are you alright. Oh no, it broke the skin; we better get home and have it bandaged."

Nicole felt immediate regret from what she did, pressing her fingers to her lips as she saw the two run off.

The next day quickly came as she rested her back against the chain-linked fence, watching the other orphans play as she was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with those two ever again; but yet, a part of her wished they would come back so she could at least apologize for how she acted.

"Why do you look so sad?" a voice asked.

She was shocked, turning around to see none other than Bobby and Dawn on the other side of the fence. "What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

Bobby looked befuddled. "Why wouldn't I be here? We're friends, right?"

She tightened her hands into fists and grinded her teeth hard, but still felt tears fall down her face. So many conflicting thoughts hit her mind; all these words like friendship, trust, compassion always brought her nothing but pain.

She couldn't stand it anymore; she pulled back the hat that covered her face then removed her snow gloves, pulling down her baggy sleeve to reveal her light green skin. "So, you really want to be friends with a freak like me?!" she yelled at him; glaring intensely and breathing heavily, waiting for his reply.

Even though Dawn hid behind the boy, Bobby only looked confused. "Why would you call yourself a freak?"

Nicole couldn't believe her ears; for once someone didn't think of her as a freak. She didn't even know if that's what he really said. "W-What did you say?"

"I don't see why you would call yourself a freak; besides dressing up so much your drenched in sweat," he replied smiling, but then showed his hand to Nicole; a bandage covering where Nicole bit him the other day. "What do you think of my bandage?"

Her eyes went wide, she completely forgot about that. "I-I'm sorry," she replied in a quiet tone, "I didn't mean, to do that."

"You don't need to be sorry; I actually wanted to thank you," he replied smiling, "once this becomes a scar, I will always have a memory of when we met."

Nicole then snapped out of her thoughts; she should have remembered it earlier. Reaching across the table she grabbed Bobby's right hand.

There she moved back the long sleeve of his shirt and even though it was nearly fully healed, she could still see the scar. "Bobby, do you remember how you got this scar?"

Bobby looked at his scar; his left hand quickly moved to his head. She knew if there was any chance to get his memory back, this had to be it.

He remembered standing outside the gate of an orphanage, the person on the other side of the chain-linked fence. Her face still fuzzy but it started to come into focus. "N-N-Nicole?"

Both Dawn and Nicole's face lit up. "Bobby? Do you, remember us?" Dawn asked, her voice brimming with hope.

Bobby rubbed his eyes; the images of others came into focus. "Yeah, you're Dawn Knight and your Nicole Smalls," he replied while smiling.

The girls squealed in joy, latching onto him which in turned caused him to fall out of his seat.

* * *

If the days didn't seem to pass by fast before, it was the next day as Team Kiwi and Team Project stood at the center of the Lyoko Stadium, not an empty seat in the house, just as the Announcer was getting ready to speak. "It feels like it was only yesterday that this Tournament started, but already we have come down to the final match. And for the final match we couldn't have asked for two greater teams: last year's finalist Team Kiwi and two year finalist and last year's semi-finalist, Team Project."

The crowd cheered their lungs out as the announcer continued. "Will Team Kiwi grab another championship victory or will Team Project reclaim their glory? I'm getting excited just thinking of the possibilities. We've had good times, bad times, and strange times during this great tournament, but now it all comes down to this. So without wasting anymore time, let's get this match started! Team's, get to your stations!"

The Controllers sat at their computers as the Bodyguards and Deactivators got to their pods. "Now, ready!" the announcer called out.

"Scanning," the Controllers stated as the pods closed.

"Get set!"

"Transfer," their images appeared on their screens.

"GO!"

"Virtualization!" the Controllers called out, hitting the enter key.

To Be Continued.

Yup, I'm almost finished. The last chapter is next, hope you like. Read and Review.


	30. The End

Chapter 30: The End

Before the match started, Michael was talking to Minto in the elevator. He grabbed her left hand and said. "How about we make a bet on this final match?"

She looked confused by his sudden outburst. "A... bet?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you interested?"

She glared at the energetic teen. "I'm not too comfortable making a bet with you."

He could only chuckle. "Don't worry; it's nothing like that cutie. The bet is if my team wins you say, yes."

She was even more confused then before. "I say... yes, yes to what?"

He then revealed her left hand, without even realizing it he slipped a small metal ring around her ring finger; a small image of a bird was placed in the middle. "Sorry I couldn't afford a real one, saving up for College is expensive."

She was completely speechless, her eyes focused on the ring now on her hand. But then she was able to regain her breath and asked. "What if you lose?"

He smiled at her. "My team and I aren't planning on losing," he replied with confidence, "but just incase we do, you can say yes or no; agreed my blue cutie of the east."

She looked down back at the ring, her left hand now twitching. She couldn't help but grin as she replied. "Well if you do lose, my answer is no."

His jaw dropped. "Now that's just wrong, cutie," he childishly whined just as the elevator doors opened.

"Well get going; you don't want to leave your team without a Controller and a chance to lose," she grinned larger.

He snapped out of it. "No, I wouldn't; better get going," he replied, quickly stealing a kiss before he ran off. "Thanks for the luck."

* * *

Minto looked at her ring as she watched the match in the main room; already Team Project and Kiwi are heading to the switch in Carthage. "Oh, is that from Michael?!" her team's Deactivator shouted with joy.

Minto tried to grab at her hyper friend, but she cart wheeled out of the way just in time; but now was shocked to see the rest of her team was right there. "Oh, it looks like we will get to plan a Bridal Shower; I can't wait!"

Minto grinded her teeth at her friends. "I'm not getting married, Ichigo!"

Zakuro flipped out her cell phone. "I could get the entertainment."

"I could plan the decorations," Retasu added.

"I'll help," Purrin said.

"And I could make the cake," Ichigo cheered as Minto rubbed her head, which suddenly came down with a massive migraine.

* * *

"Come on, Yumi; we are down to twenty seconds," Jeremy informed.

Yumi at the time was doing her best to stay balanced on the catwalk as her teammates fought off the hoards of Creepers seven stories below her. "I'm doing my best Jeremy."

"Yeah Einstein, do you think we are just having a picnic here?" Odd joked, firing one of his arrows at the Crawlers.

Then all of a sudden, a laser nearly hit the Geisha of the group; she looked up to see right above the switch, a Creeper sat on the ledge.

It fired at her once again, but she back flipped out of the way in time. But the attacks continued until she felt her foot reach the edge of the beam. The Creeper charged up for the attack.

At the last second, Yumi threw her Fans at the creature while she grabbed onto the ledge to dodge the blast. She destroyed the monster and jumped back up in time to grab the fans where she cart wheeled to the switch and press down on it with the sole of her shoe.

Jeremy looked at the timer which only had three seconds left; he took a deep breath as the field started to change. "Now head for the elevator, Team Project isn't that far ahead of you."

"Sure thing, Jeremy," Aelita replied as the team ran off through the new hallway.

* * *

Sissy was watching the Match on the television in the local Tea Shop; just as she was taking a sip of her cup, a familiar voice said behind her. "Why aren't you at the hotel watching this?"

Sissy looked behind her to see Mary smiling behind her. "It was too crowded."

"Same with me," Mary replied, motioning if it was ok for her to sit down at the same table and Sissy nodded. "So, how is the match going so far?"

"So far both teams seem to be neck and neck with your team barely able to hold the lead. My Team is working very well; it looks like they really want to win this year."

Mary put her hands over her heart. "Well, I don't mean this in a competitive way, but I sure hope my team wins this year."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because Jamie said, if they won this year he would face my father to be allow to date me; my father has always seen him as a spineless coward because he rarely speaks up and is extremely shy," a small tear fell down her cheek, "but he doesn't know Jamie like I do; how caring and sweet he is, how he would do anything he could to make me happy."

Sissy smiled. "Come on now, your going to have me rooting for the other team with a story like that."

Mary giggled. "Well, I don't mean to do that; but what about you and Ulrich?"

Sissy took another sip of her tea and laid back in her chair. "Well he is a lost cause for me; his heart already belongs to another. But I think I can deal with that now."

* * *

Team Kiwi rode the strange elevator till it stopped. They ran across the platform till they reached the computer on the outside of the large sphere known as Carthage. "Alright, Aelita; remember we aren't looking for a Tower this time."

"I know, Jeremy; we are looking for the Key of Lyoko," she replied as she works on the computer and her three Bodyguards surrounded her.

After about thirty seconds, the Bodyguards noticed the data walls moving. "We've got Flying Mantis about to hatch," Ulrich commented.

"I'm looking as fast as I can," Aelita replied, moving the date in the screen.

She then found the information just as the creature's hatched. "Got it Jeremy, sending it to you and giving you back control."

"Thanks, will be deciphering it ASAP."

"Well, until then; let's give these hatchings a fun birthday party," Odd commented.

* * *

Bobby and Nicole walked by the entrance of the hotel, catching the final Lyoko match on the TV where most of the guessed sat around.

Nicole looked down to notice Bobby's hand twitching to move closer to hers. Her face couldn't help but turn a shade of red; back in the Orphanage she never thought that someone would ever be nervous to hold her hand.

So she cupped her hand in his and he replied by interlocking his fingers with hers. But this moment didn't last long as Dawn latched onto Bobby's other arm. "Oniichan, let's go to Disneyland Tokyo together!"

Her personality seemed to completely flip from being shy and quiet to acting like a spoiled younger sister. "Come on, Dawn," Nicole replied, "Today is the last match of the Lyoko Tournament."

"I know that, I bet the Theme Park is deserted because of it. So please Oniichan, let's go there together," she pleaded with child-like innocence.

"Where did you get all of this energy, Dawn?" Bobby asked in an amused tone.

"Because now I'm your only little sister, I should get spoiled with all of Oniichan's brotherly affection," she answered, squeezing Bobby's arm tighter, "so let's go," she added, pulling him off.

* * *

The three Bodyguards on Team Kiwi rode their vehicles in the air as they fought off the Mantis, Aelita safely on Yumi's Override. 

Ulrich thrust his blade up on the one above him as the spiked wheeled shredded the one below him.

"Alright, I found the location of the Key; there should be an opening at the bottom of the outer sphere that leads to the room. Look out!" Jeremy called out.

The group nearly dodged a large black buzz saw blade as it quickly turned into a hang-glider. "Darn, I nearly got you," Jack's voice could be heard from the hang-glider, "well; it looks like I will just have to stall you."

"I'll take this guy on," Odd replied, "get the princess there."

"Thank's Odd," Aelita replied.

"Hey, what are cousins for?"

* * *

Team Sin watched the match and TNT chuckled. "Well it's good to see Team Project being a bit vicious."

"But now if you guys want to come back next year, you will need to find a new Controller," Virus replied.

"Noooo!" Sword Hunter cried out, hugging their tall teammate tightly, "it's not going to be the same without you!"

"C-Can't b-breathe."

Sword Hunter released her friend and rubbed the back of her head. "Oops, sorry."

"But she is right, we better be looking up a new candidate for the Controller position as soon as we get back," Shadow replied.

Bloodlust relaxed in his chair. "But for now, let's enjoy the show."

Virus smiled. "I will drink to that."

* * *

Team Kiwi looked at the snap-shut door to the underbelly of Carthage. "This is going to be fun," Ulrich commented sarcastically.

"All you have to do is time it right and it should be no problem," Jeremy replied.

"Easy for you to say, Einstein," Yumi replied.

Aelita looked around, feeling a bit uneasy as Yumi caught this. "Aelita, what's wrong?"

"Besides Jack, I thought we would have run into other teammates of Team Project," she replied.

"Oh, they are taking another way in on the east side; but on the count of three, dash inside as fast as you can," Jeremy replied.

"1... 2... 3!" they yelled, throttling their vehicles at full speed towards the snapping wall.

Then at the last second, they made it through, nearly missing it by the skin of their teeth as they rode their vehicles up to another switch.

They got off their vehicles and Aelita hit the switch, forming a staircase which the three ran up.

* * *

Back with Odd; it took his entire special arrows plus twenty of his normal ones but he finally devirtualized Jack. Breathing heavily he said. "Hey Jeremy, I'm out of arrows and I bet I'm pretty low on life points."

Jeremy looked at Odd's stats. "You're right, you barely have any and you sound exhausted."

"Yeah, Jack was hard to beat; I think I will be more of a lead weight if I join up with my team," he stated completely exhausted, lying down on his board.

Jeremy pulled up the manual devirtualization program. "Are you sure about this, Odd?"

Odd smiled. "Tell them they better win after all of this."

After that, Jeremy hit the enter key.

* * *

Sebastian was working on a computer program just as Peeacee walked in. "Aren't you going to watch the final match, Will?"

"I'm taping it for later, but right now I need to finish up this program for Tempus Corp; it's near its dead line," he replied, "but that reminds me, did you send the forms on the progress so far?"

"Yup," she replied in a cheery tone, sitting down on the bed.

Sebastian stopped typing from the shock, turning his chair to face her. "You... remembered?"

She smiled at the paraplegic. "I guess I'm not so forgetful anymore, am I?"

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves now," Will smirked; facing his computer and continuing with his typing.

She gave him a childish frown, but then took into thought of what his sister told her the other day. "W-Will, can I ask you a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Well, I am getting older; so I was wondering if you would design a new body for me. One a little more mature," she asked nervously.

He continued typing as he chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling my sister had something to do with that?"

She rubbed her hands together. "H-How did you know?"

"Let's just say it was a gut feeling," he replied, "let me first finish this up and I will see what I can do."

Her face brightened up. "I can't wait to see the changes," then blushed, rubbing her hands together, "well I mean, um well. You know what I mean."

* * *

Team Kiwi finally made it through the staircase; already informed of their teammates sacrifice they reached the new room to see floating in the middle was a clear cube that held what looked to be a 3D map of Lyoko inside. "I'm guessing that's what we are looking for," Yumi commented.

"Yes, that is the key," Jeremy replied, completely unaware of something emerging from Ulrich's shadow, "all we have to do is have our controller touch it and we win."

"Easier said then..." Ulrich replied, but was cut off as a black katana blade emerged from his chest.

"Ulrich," the girls cried out as they looked to see Kristen, plunging her blade into the shadow on the floor.

She then pulled it out as the blade disappeared from his chest, causing him to fall to the ground. "We don't like to use the Sin's style, but we are serious about winning this time," she replied.

Kristen put both hands to her sword, separating them into two swords as she approached the girls on Team Kiwi. "Triplicate!" Ulrich called out, surrounding the girl of Team Project. "Get going you two, I will stall her!"

"Right," they answered, running up the steps towards the Key of Lyoko.

Ulrich then looked at his opponent. "Your team is vicious this time around."

Kristen giggled. "Well we are keeping our promise from last year, we won't let you win."

Yumi ran up with Aelita, using her fans to destroy the Creepers ahead of them till they came up to the final platform; looking across in the middle of the room, hovering six stories up was the Key to Lyoko.

"How can I reach that?" Aelita ask, "it's way to far out for me to jump."

"Yumi will have to use her powers to lift you across, hopefully Ulrich will keep Kristen busy long enough," Jeremy replied.

"I think Fredi would be more of a problem," Yumi replied.

"He has to help his Deactivator out as well who are really close, you better hurry," Jeremy replied, just for those two girls to see a bridge made of ice forming across.

"Shoot, we better hurry," Yumi replied as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Aelita felt herself being lifted in the air, shaking. "A-Are you sure about this?"

"Come on, Hime (Princess in Japanese)," Odd replied over the com-link, "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

She looked over the ledge, seeing how high she was above the ground. "No, its just floating this high is making me a bit nervous."

"Well just don't squirm," Yumi replied, slowly moving her out, "I don't want to accidentally drop you."

Aelita nodded, moving out towards the Key.

* * *

"Wow!" the announcer called out, "both teams are neck and neck, both Controllers are only mere inches from the Key of Lyoko! I don't know about the rest of you but I feel like I can cut the tension in the air with a knife."

He looks into the camera. "Everyone in the audience is on the edge of their seat. If it wasn't for me talking you could hear a pin drop echoing. Who will be the next champion? All will be answered in mere seconds!"

* * *

Jamie ran across the platform as Aelita floated; everyone watching this match from the audience to the TV viewers stopped breathing. Everything in the past has reached up till now, who will take home the Lyoko Trophy.

But to the naked eye, it looked as if both Deactivators touched the Key at the same time; controversy started to slowly fill the stands as the official announcement said **Winner, Team...**

The announcer listened to his headset. "I've just gotten word that they judges are examining it closer, please be patient."

The seconds felt like hours as the all stared at the three dots flashing, wondering what team will be replaced and crowned champion.

The announcer nodded. "Now what you have all been ready for, the victor's are..."

He then pointed to the board, which replaced the... with **Project**.

* * *

Two days went by and Team Kiwi rode back to their school from the airport, Odd holding their second place trophy. "Well I heard next year Team Project won't attend, well at least without Fredi and Michael," the strange teammate replied, "we will get our gold next year."

"Not to mention Team Sin, unless they can get a new Controller," Sissy added.

Ulrich chuckled a bit from hearing that. "It's going to feel different, without them there."

Yumi nodded. "I hate to say it but, I will miss Team Sin. Even though they were cruel manipulative jerks, they helped us out in more ways then one," she then moved her hand over Ulrich's, but after a few seconds he moved it away; this baffled her.

"Well they didn't need to go as far as they did," Aelita replied through grinding teeth.

Jeremy held his girlfriend close to him in his arms, causing her to blush a bit. "I will do what ever I can, to make you forget about those dark times, Aelita."

Se leaned into his hug, her face completely flustered. "Thanks Jeremy."

"By the way," Odd pointed out, "what kind of tests did you do on my cousin to make sure she was alright?"

Both of them blushed. "C-Complicated computer programs," Jeremy replied.

Aelita nodded rapidly. "Yeah, that's all."

The rest of the team looked at the two a bit suspiciously, but changed the subject. "Well, I hope our school isn't too upset we lost the top position," Sissy replied.

The bus stopped as they got off, a bit shocked that the school was there to congratulate their return as they got off.

* * *

After the greeting and Odd was reunited with his faithful hound, the group sat at the dinner table late in the evening except for Yumi who went home early but Sam joined.

"Hey there, you're Elizabeth right?" a young boy asked behind her.

She hated that name, turning around. "My name is...!" but as she turned around, she was a bit stunned with an instant attraction, "Sissy."

"Oh, sorry; well my name is Theo; I was just transferred here and was thinking of starting up a Lyoko team of my own," he replied, "I know you're a standby for Team Kiwi but I was hoping you would be a full time on my team."

Sissy looked at her teammates, who seem to be accepting to the idea. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Would you like to come to my table so we can discuss the ideas?"

"Sure," she nodded, looking back at her friends, "see you guys tomorrow."

She walked off with Theo as Aelita commented. "It looks like we lost a teammate."

"But gained a rival," Sam added

"It's going to be interesting next year," Aelita replied.

"And I can't wait," Ulrich added.

To Be Continued.

Yes, like the last story this isn't the final chapter; the OVA of this story will be up soon. Read and Review.


	31. Chapter OVA

Chapter OVA

Bobby slept late into the afternoon, it was a Sunday and it was just one of those lazy days he just didn't want to get up to. But the blinding sunlight that broke through the window kept waking him up.

He rolled over so his back would be facing the windows and covered his face with his blanket, yet after doing that he knew he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. "Dawn," he grumbled, "what are you doing here?"

Dawn was under his covers; her small hands to her chest and her eyes looked to shine like diamonds. "Because we're brother and sister now," her eyes lost some of its shine, "but Oniichan, I have been your only little sister for two weeks now, yet it seems you've been so distant with me."

Bobby still seemed to be a bit irritated, mainly from his disturbed rest. "It has only been two weeks."

Dawn's eyes seemed to shine even brighter as her small hands squeezed tighter. "So, when do we get to bathe together?"

Bobby sat up; he used his index finger and thumb to rub his tired eyes as Dawn sat up next to him. "Siblings don't do that, when have you ever seen that on TV?"

"But Oniichan, they have sensors on that," she replied childishly, grabbing tightly on the short sleeve of his shirt. "But now, a brother and sisters good morning kiss."

He looked over at Dawn to see she already had her eyes closed and lips puckered up. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm not going to give you a good morning kiss."

"But I'm your only little sister, Oniichan; so I should get spoiled with all of your older brother attention and affection," she pleaded childishly.

Bobby was getting exhausted by Dawn's complete personality change from the pass two weeks; she would do anything for his attention from breaking into the bathroom when he was using it, hugging him from behind when he was trying to get work done on the computer or looking over him while he tried to go to sleep.

He rubbed the back of his head, but then a great sense of fear filled his face. From the crack opened in the door he could see Nicole watching; a cold dark expression was clearly expressed on her face. "You two look very... close," she said in a sinister tone, walking into his room in only her nightgown.

Dawn, once again, latched onto Bobby's arm. "Why not, he is my, Oniichan," she stated cheerfully, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder."

"Well, this is defiantly not how a brother and sister should act together," Nicole stated, glaring directly at Bobby.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked.

"Because," Nicole yelled, "you let her do anything she wants!"

"Well it's not my fault!" he yelled back, mainly from his lack of sleep over the past two weeks; but their faces were very close, causing both of them to move back and to be a slight shade of red.

"No!" Dawn yelled out childishly, her arms now wrapped around Bobby and pushing him down on his bed, "this is not good for my, Oniichan!"

* * *

Ulrich was relaxing on his bed as he looked up at small white box in his hand; thoughts and ideas kept running past his mind a mile a minute as he stared at it.

Just then, Odd walked into the room but Ulrich's attention never swayed from the small box. "I can't believe that you didn't come to lunch, they had make your own sundaes," Odd said, sitting on his bed and petting his dog that just jumped up on his lap.

But Ulrich still didn't acknowledge his roommate, just continued to stare at the small white box he held above his head; once fully sure of what he wanted to do with it, but now doubt started to enter his mind.

"Dude, are you still staring at that box?" Odd asked. "Isn't that what you asked your grandma to send you two weeks ago?"

A flashback occurs to see Ulrich talking on his cell phone, his expression completely serious. "Hey grandma it's me, Ulrich. I'm doing fine here, but I called because I want to ask a favor. If it's ok, can you send me," he then cupped his hand and whispered, making sure that no one else heard what he said. "Yes grandma I'm sure; I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Thanks grandma; and can you do me one more favor, please don't tell my mother or father. Yes, I know he is your son but just keep it a secret, I want to tell them. Thank you and yes, I will call more often."

The flashback ends and Ulrich continued to stare at the small box. "You got that box yesterday and you haven't stopped staring at it since. What is so important about that anyway?" Odd asked.

Ulrich put the box in his pocket and sat up on his bed. "None of your business," he then looked over at his friend. "It still seems that Sam is making you wear that collar."

Odd pulled on the red dog collar around his neck. "Yeah, this is what I get for telling her that I 'accidentally' tried to ask out, Ichigo."

Ulrich chuckled. "Be lucky that's all she did. Compared to last year, Oddlina."

His friend mocked him as Ulrich then looked at his anniversary gift and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Odd asked.

"Yumi and I are going to see a movie, see you later," he replied, walking out the door.

* * *

Sebastian typed page after page of computer codes, creating a virtual image of the older body for Peeacee; completely unaware of the girl sneaking up behind him. "Guess who!" the female voice called out, placing her hands over his eyes.

He placed his right hand to his chin. "Let's see; annoying and can be a pain. I'm going to have to say, Jenny."

Virus moved her hands and stood in front of her little brother. She looked at him with a ticked off look on her face and her hands on her hips. "Awe come on, that's not very nice to say about your older sister."

He chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be looking at colleges?"

"I already found one nearby and all registered; twelve credits. So before I head back to Vlad High I stopped by to make sure my favorite little brother was eating enough and actually going to sleep every now and then."

He nodded. "Yes I am, you can ask Peeacee if you don't trust me."

"Oh you know I will. But I also want to make sure that you aren't spending all of your time in front of a screen, you don't want your eyes to go bad as well."

"Y-Yeah, I-I've been getting out," he stuttered to replied, looking away from his sister.

"You know you can never fool an older sister, William Bach Sebastian," she snapped back, waving her finger in front of his face. "Now I want to see you and Peeacee enjoying the beautiful day today and not in front of a screen ; am I clear?" she asked, bending over and staring in his eyes.

Will looked away from his sister's stare. "I liked it better when you were estranged," he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked, pushing out her ear.

He exhaled and smiled. "Nothing sis, but have you heard anything from your friends?"

She stood back up and nodded. "Yeah, Susan says she misses me being her roommate and hopes that I will come back soon for the time I have left, but loves the fact my computer screen isn't a nightlight anymore. She also tells me that the rest says hi and wish me luck at finding a college."

Will chuckled. "It's strange how a team with a dark reputation can be such a close and good group of friends."

Jenny giggled. "Yeah, they are a good group, but you would never want to get on their bad side," she then got behind her brother's chair and rested her hands on the handles, "now no more excuses; you and Peeacee are going to spend today away from work, do I make my self clear?"

Will nodded. "I don't understand you, Jenny. Ever since that tournament you have been trying to get me and Peeacee to spend time together outside of work, why is that?"

She looked around, as if trying to find a thought in the air. "Can't a sister have her reasons," but as she turned the wheelchair towards the door, they both saw Peeacee's head looking into the room; but as soon as she realized that they saw here she pulled away from their sight. "Look at that, it looks like she is ready to spend some time with you as well. You know, Will; it is bad luck to keep a young girl waiting. This shows you defiantly need your older sister's help."

Will groaned. "Something tells me that this is going to be a long day."

* * *

At Vlad High; Bloodlust looked out from the window of his room, swirling the red drink in his hand and watching the sky as the clouds past by.

He took a sip as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called out, "the door is open."

Shadow walked into his room. "Well so far we can't seem to find anyone that even comes close to Virus's skills as a Controller. So it looks like Team Sin in no longer going to be a team in the Lyoko Tournament."

"That's too bad," Bloodlust replied, "I was hoping one more year of our dark antics before I was to also head to college. Well, we still rule this school for the time being."

Shadow could only chuckle as he sat down on Bloodlust's bed. "It's surprising how fast time flies."

"How so?"

"It wasn't long ago that we were five completely different people before you got us all together: Sword Hunter would wear so much that all of her skin was covered, TNT would always stay in his room consumed by his work, Virus was just a girl everyone overlooked and I was just a kid who was an outcast because I could read someone just by looking at their face. But before we knew it, this group of friends will be heading their separate ways."

Bloodlust chuckled. "Even though people will soon go separate ways, friendship will always last."

"That's something I didn't think I would ever hear from you," Shadow commented.

Bloodlust took a few gulps of his drink. "Well, time does change people," he then stared down at his reflection in his drink, gently swirling it around. "Like how it has been five years since I last talked to my twin brother."

"Well even though I want to be a psychiatrist, along with a law degree, when I grow up; I need to get my homework done now so I can go to college," Shadow then stood up and walked to the door, "but if you were to ask my opinion, a phone call couldn't hurt."

"Thanks, Dr. Peccadillo," Bloodlust joked.

"Hey!" Shadow snapped back as he opened the door. "You know I prefer, Shadow. Keep that up and I will charge you for my advice."

Bloodlust tip his glass. "Dually noted."

* * *

Jamie and Mary stood before her father in his study; this was a conversation both Mary and Jamie wish would never happen. Her father sat in his chair as he saw Mary's and Jamie's hand intertwined, this disgusted him. "I still can't believe you, Mary. After how I raised you that you would find attraction towards him."

"But daddy..." she called out, but was silenced by her father's outburst.

"Silence!" He then stood up and walked towards the two teens. "I have told you over and over to break up with this boy and still you go against me," he stated, looking at Jamie, who only stared at the carpeted floor. "Look at him now, Mary; he can't even stand up for himself now."

"But daddy; Jamie is my boyfriend, I don't understand why you can't except that," Mary pleaded.

"Because this boy is a weakling and a coward; I can't see a boy like that taking care of my pride and joy in later years. So I demand that you break up with Jamie Dagda right now or I will use my powers as the principle to have him transferred to another school, do I make my self clear?"

Mary was about to counter her father's accusations once again, but the grip of her hand intertwined with Jamie's became tighter. "S-Stop it," Jamie replied quietly while still looking at the ground.

Mary's father glared at the young boy. "What was that, Jamie?" I can't hear you."

Jamie looked up at Mary's father with a look on his face he never had before. "I-I care very deeply for, M-Mary," he said, causing Mary to blush and her father to be shocked, "I w-will make sure as l-long as I am with h-her that I will always p-protect her."

Mary's father continued to glare at Jamie, but he could see the boy he thought had no backbone wasn't backing down. "So, I have your word that as long as you are with my precious daughter that you will keep her safe and personally make sure she is always happy?"

Jamie slowly nodded his head. "I-I will," his grip tighten a little more, "I will make sure that s-she is always happy."

After some more glaring at the young boy, his face relaxed. There he sat down in his chair and said. "As long as you keep those promises, I will allow you to date my daughter."

A look of shock and joy filled both the teen's faces as Mary ran up and hugged her father, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Than you so much, daddy."

There she released him and tackled Jamie to the ground in a hug; her arms wrapped tightly around his chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

After the movie, Ulrich and Yumi sat down on the bench finishing off their sodas. Yumi would notice that Ulrich was both physically and emotionally distant with her through the entire movie, not to mention ever since they came back from Tokyo. Still remembering the time he wouldn't even hold her hand on the bus ride home.

He would barely hold her hand and look at her for only a short period of time. This started to worry her. "Ulrich?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She tapped her fingers on the side of her coke. "I've been wondering, is there something on your mind."

She noticed he flinched from this comment, telling her she was right. "No, I'm just still a bit jetlagged. My days have been thirty-six hours long."

She could read his face like a book; she knew he was lying. "But Ulrich, you know if you do have anything on your mind, you can tell me, right?"

He nodded as he continued to take a sip of his soda, feeling the box inside of his pocket. After he finished up his drink, he exhaled. "Well, there has been something on my mind; but I don't know how to really say it."

She gave him a befuddled look. "What do you mean?"

He threw his cup in the air, hitting nothing but the inside of the trashcan on its way down; there he laid his back against the bench. "It's just, this is something I have never tried before, I felt so sure of it awhile ago but now I'm having doubts."

Still not sure of what he was trying to say, she put her left hand over his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Well, what ever it is, Ulrich. You know I will always be right there beside you."

To Yumi, it seemed that what she said caused him to reveal a small smile. "Thanks, Yumi. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

From there, he gently grabbed her hand in his. He then moved out in front of her, his hand still holding hers. He kneeled down on one knee and his free hand reached for the small white box he had in his pocket. He swallowed hard, gaining up the strength to say what he wanted to say. "Yumi Ishiyama," he took deep breath, "after all that has happened between us, I realized that I don't want to live my life without you by my side," he then released her hand and opened the box to her, revealing a small golden ring studded with three small diamonds along the band; this sight took Yumi's breath away. "I want to ask you, when we are old enough, will you... marry me?"

Yumi was completely stunned from this action. She never saw a ring as beautiful as the one before her in her entire life. She looked up, tears forming in her eyes and said.

The End

Alright, this isn't a sure thing but I have considered making a final sequel to this fanfiction. My plot, so far, twenty years or more in the future; new teams, rules, levels and characters (some of them the children of these characters). Now if I do write this ff it will be very dark, reaching a new level of evil I have yet to try. Please review to tell me what you think.


	32. Extra Extra

Extra Extra

I just put up a chapter to the third and final sequel to the Code Lyoko Championship fanfic; unlike my original plan this one is still focused on Team Kiwi as this is their last year they can compete in the Tournament, with Aelita, Jeremy and Yumi heading to college at the end of the year.

Even though it feels like I've done all I possibly could to these poor kids I have a whole new set of pain and torment that they will go through. Read and Review.

PS: The first chapter also has the answer Yumi gave to Ulrich on his proposal.


End file.
